Disabusing Notions
by MiseriaC
Summary: Young!conworth AU, with Lira is a Girl's Name. Only Luce Worth would turn a stretch working with a high school future planning class into an opportunity to hijack the life of fifteen-year-old Conrad Achenleck, with the worst bad intentions.
1. The Poisoned Apple

**LIRA AN:** This is a project Miseria and I started back in August, and at the time it was just supposed to be a fun little RP. We both had a lot of ideas about a young AU for conworth, and found that we had a lot of the /same/ ideas. So we kicked this off. We've both written stories about a young AU by ourselves, but this is sort of the joint undertaking, and it's grown into such a large, ungainly thing. The basic premise was simply Luce in Conrad's high school, as a requirement for the pre-med major. The job experience project spans a week, so this thing kind of fell into a pattern of "stuff happening during class" for each of the five days, then "stuff happening after class, at Luce's apartment."

Considering that we're still at the end of day two, this thing will continue for quite a while more. It totally includes some of the same headcanon as my Psychology of a Hummingbird thing, and from Miseria's young conworth stories on ygal. SO UH YEAH. ENJOY. This chapter is the first high school class Luce Worth is present for.

As this was an RP, however tidied up, it still switches point of view back and forth from Luce to Conrad and back again. I wrote Luce; Miseria wrote Conrad. As per Psychology of a Hummingbird, Conrad is fifteen. If this bothers you, well, you've been warned.

**MISERIA AN:** This was my first time RPing and it was really fun, despite me being super nervous. I'm glad it came out alright and I hope people enjoy reading it .w.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.001. - .The Poisoned Apple.

**.**

Luce knew there was a reason why he did not like institutionalized learning. As a pre-med student, most people assumed that he wished to give back to the community and do things for people and cure diseases. No one ever assumed that maybe he just wanted to be able to cut open living humans and be considered a hero for it and not a candidate for America's Most Wanted. After going numerous semesters with these people, most of Luce's professors knew of his attitude and knew that the career immersion field experience requirements would go down as well as a box of tacks. And at least the box of tacks would leave convenient air holes in his esophagus. The immersion would merely leave a bad taste in the back of his mouth.

It was how Luce found himself in the back of a high school classroom, lounging somewhat sullenly against the wall nearest the grouping of desks he had been stationed at instead of sitting. Luce didn't really want to wedge himself into one of those unreasonably tiny chairs until absolutely necessary. He didn't know what board of education committee had passed this program, because putting socially deprived and likely romantically stunted medical students back into a high school setting sounded like a recipe for misfortune. Some of these guys hadn't gone so well in their rounds against the high school chick mafia the first time through. Luce flashed to one of his classmates in his advanced bio course, and imagined that the champ would have an asthma attack just setting foot in the hallways.

Luce wasn't thinking about the students being divvied up to the clusters of desks, wasn't really concerned with which batch of acne-scarred and underage kidlets the teacher deposited at his doorstep. He was about to scare a new batch of youngsters out of ever considering pursuing a career in the medical field again.

Conrad entered the classroom, a little more on edge then usual. He had been dreading this day. Guest speakers meant that he and his class would be divided into groups. Groups meant that Conrad would have to interact with his "peers", instead of just sitting quietly in the back of the room in his desk and pretending like he didn't exist. He liked normal school days where he could just take his notes, do his work, and go home. The last thing he wanted was to be forced to pretend that he was fine when his entire group simply gossiped or texted through the whole activity and it was okay that they copied his answers to everything later. The teenager huffed, sliding down into his seat. He turned, reaching behind himself to remove his backpack and noticed a tall, lanky blond man a few inches away.

Once the grab-bag of teens had all filtered into the room and further into their groups for the lesson, the teacher offered a few last-minute words about what sorts of questions might be best for their guests, and took a moment to remind the class that this would last all week and further, if they really hit it off. Luce lowered himself into the one free chair of the group, gaze flicking around the rough circle at the four teens now in his exclusive company.

"Pre-med student," Luce told them all, as if it wasn't scrawled across all of their papers. "'Ave at it. Lest yeh want me t'begin wiv a few stories from observation."

The leer then was maybe a bit over-eager, revealing Luce's feeling about sharing stories with his little group. The two girls across from him twittered to each other, but neither voiced a question. Then there was a jock-y looking twerp without very much hair, and a more mousy-looking teen with glasses who seemed the best bet for a med student wannabe. An exercise in futility, this was.

Conrad's eyes shot nervous glances around the rest of his group, waiting for someone to ask a question. When it became clear that the rest of the teenagers didn't give a damn about the assignment, Conrad timidly raised his own hand. "I-Is pre-med really as hard as everyone makes it out to be?" He asks meekly, his tongue nervously tripping over itself.

"Yeh doan' have t'raise yer hand," Luce pointed out, with what was either amusement or mild irritation. "It's only hard if yer one uh them pansies who likes t'sleep more'n three, four hours a night, or ter have a social life, or ter think abou' things other'n what the insides uv that last patient in lesson's intestines must've looked like when yeh act'lly go fer spaghetti fer dinner." Luce slouched back in his chair. "Other'n that, pre-med's a breeze. Organic chem professor's cute, too."

Conrads face flushed and he picked his worksheet off the table. He glanced at the paper, then back up to the blond, confusion evident on his face. "S-So..that's a 'no'..right?" Conrad glanced quickly at the hand-written sticker on the man's chest. "M-Mister Worth?"

Luce paused, wondering if the kid just didn't get sarcasm, or if the usual perils of signing up for pre-med really didn't sound so awful to him. The vaguely cute stammering immediately disqualified any of the kid's statements as return ploys. Luce hadn't really realized he'd get a kick out of anyone calling him "mister" Worth, like he was someone to be respected. "Not intimidated kid?" Luce asked, not as belligerently as he could have. He hadn't asked any of them their names and frankly didn't care.

"I-What? N-no..I just...assumed that you were joking or..." Conrad's face went a darker shade of red as he glanced back down at his paper. He reached up to nervously adjust his glasses, pushing them up his nose a little as he tried again, "I-I just need the answer...for the paper..." He muttered, casting sideways glances to the other kids around him.

It was more of a promised threat than a joke, but close enough. Blush-y schoolboys were another thing Luce hadn't anticipated as part of this immersion shit. Weren't kids supposed to be tougher than this these days? "Feel free t'put 'no' if yeh'd be happy attemptin' th' program an' doan' think it sounds so hard. How's yer teacher gunna tell yeh yer answer's wrong anywise? Because he disagrees?" Luce laughed, more than just a little bit menacingly.

The other kids in the group followed Luce's lead and chuckled as Conrad wrote a quick answer onto his paper. The little brunette shrugged, his eyes glued to the floor as his features settled into a pout. "I just wanted to make sure we got all the answers..." Conrad's voice trailed off as hot embarrassment formed a pit in his stomach.

Luce was a dick, yes, but the peanut gallery didn't do much for him. "Kid, yeh could prob'ly write that Luce Worth told yeh all th' pre-med students are strung out on ADHD medications an' that he advised yeh t'sleep wiv yer professors an' cheat on yer exams an' he wouldn' dock yeh a point." The reason behind this was that Luce suspected his professors had warned the poor teacher of Luce's track history. If he wasn't mistaken, the man was already watching him from behind the safety of his desk.

Conrad's head snapped back up, his large green eyes meeting the older man's. He opened his mouth like he was going to respond, but thought better of it and merely grimaced instead. He sighed, hunching his shoulders up as he continued to fill the paper out as quickly as possible. When he was finished, he slid it to the jocky boy next to him. He cast Luce another glance, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. "D-Do you really...do all of that...everything you said?" Conrad asked meekly.

Luce waited, but even then the kid didn't take the bait. He did stare right back, not acknowledging in his head that, yeah, he was making a point of baiting this kid in particular now. "Did yeh act'lly write all that down fer th' questionnaire?" Luce asked, instead of answering the question. Well... He had slept with a professor, although not explicitly for grades, he wasn't above cheating, and ADHD medication wasn't really his drug of choice but close enough. So basically – yes? Would it shock the kid so much if he said it?

"Wha-No! I just...made up some questions and answers and...I mean, it's not like /you/ were really going to take this seriously, anyway." Conrad grimaced, noticing how neatly the med student had side-stepped his question. Conrad sat back in the desk, eying Luce nervously. "We...We still have an hour of class left...What should we do?"

That was the truth, and Luce snorted. "Did yeh 'ave any questions so pressin' yeh'd like me t'act'lly answer them?" he asked, with an air of magnanimity. "Would yeh like me t'play serious an' address all yer desp'rate concerns abou' th' route t'medical professionalism?" Luce rested one elbow against the back of his chair, making himself as comfortable as possible. "Otherwise, Aye could tell yeh abou' why yeh shouldn' always listen t' a professor's aide if she's 'ad two oxycotin in her coffee, or yeh could tell me if that's a sketchbook with yer things."

The glare working it's way onto Conrad's face melted away to shock and his hand instinctively lowered to the sketchpad poking up out of his unzipped bookbag. Another blush crossed his face and he stared wild-eyed back at Luce.

"Th-This isn't-.." Conrad wiped the deer-in-the-headlights look off his face long enough to tuck the sketchpad back inside and zip his backpack back up. He felt his ears grow hot as he glanced sideways at the other kids. They all seemed to be lost in their cell phones.

The hand dropping to adjust the bag was tell enough. Sketchbook or no, it was sure as hell something the kidlet did not want him to be lighting eyes upon. The blush-y panicked look was really overkill, and when Luce chuckled that time, it might have been at Conrad's expense, but it was more predatory than mocking. "Isn't sumfink yeh'd like ter be sharing?" he asked, aware that none of the others cared any more what he did. This little kidlet had already ensured their grades. He started to reach out one long arm, more as a menacing gesture than an earnest attempt to steal the kid's sketchpad from his bag. "What's yer name kid?" Luce asked, tone of voice going lower.

Conrad huddled lower in his desk, his eyes zeroing in on Luce's outstretched arm. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to ignore the question, but years of etiquette and polite behavior that had been hammered into his brain by his mother demanded that Luce was older, therefore Conrad couldn't just ignore him. For a split second, the teen inwardly struggled with himself, finally sighing and lowering his head. "C-Con-Conrad..." he whispered, still keeping a tight grip onto his bookbag.

"Conrad?" Luce echoed, privately laughing that it didn't have quite the same ring as "kidlet." He lowered his arm gently, as if he was giving up, except when he stopped his hand was covering Conrad's tense one holding onto the bag, and his long fingers were wrapping themselves loosely around Conrad's wrist. Not doing anything, not yet, the indication being that he could if he so chose. "Yeh afraid uv me, Connie?" Luce asked, still in that low, gravelly, almost private tone.

Conrad's eyes widened at the hand curled around his wrist. Luce's question thumped into his ears and the teenagers heart sped up. Yes. Yes he was terrified of him. He didn't exactly know why, but the voice in his ears and the pressure on his wrist made his stomach tie itself up in knots. Conrad's face slowly came back up to Luce's, his answer written all over it.

Luce grinned slowly, until his entire expression morphed into a calculated leer. He could read little Connie's face just fine, but if the kidlet wasn't going to answer him properly... "Yeh know wot's an important part uv bein' a doctor, Connie?" Luce asked, low and even. "Takin' pulses. An' I can feel yer pulse... Just... There. An' you know wot it's sayin'? It's sayin' someone needs a few slow breaths, an' maybe ask yerself wot yer so afraid of." Luce's hand shifted slightly, fingers stroking along the underside of Conrad's wrist before tightening.

Conrad's breathing hitched slightly at the sensation. Touching wasn't usually a part of his daily routine. He didn't touch other people and he didn't like being touched himself. Except...Luce's fingers running across his wrist had sent a shiver through the teenager, and the fantastic pressure around his wrist had caused a pool of excitement to form in the pit of his stomach. Conrad's eyes came back up to meet Luce's, his face flushed and his mouth hanging half open. The teenager's mind entertained the question Luce had proposed: What was he so afraid of?

Doctors were also supposed to notice things like that little hitch in Conrad's breath, and any flushes that might indicate fever – or embarrassment or even perhaps subjugated want – as well as glazed expressions such as the one Conrad was sporting that could mean other damages. Luce's smirky leer was still in place, and he leaned closer, peripherally aware of the other kids and the teacher at his desk but just not caring. It was a demonstration of his skills as a future doctor; that was all. "Nuthin' right?" he asked, the low tone somehow approaching, almost, something soothing. "Yeh doan' want t'share wiv me?" Except the way Luce said it, it sounded like he meant something far more obscene than Conrad's sketches.

Conrad's hazy eyes focused on Luce's face as it moved closer. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was in public, but the way Luce's smirk combined with the low, relaxing tone of the older mans voice seemed to make the teenager forget himself for a split second. Conrad's hand shakily pulled the zipper back on the bookbag, his eyes screwing shut as he mentally cursed himself inside his head. He wriggled out of Luce's grip, pulling the sketchpad out and throwing it toward the older man, trying not to get caught by his eyes again.

Luce made it easy for him, letting Conrad pull free when he saw that the kid was fetching the sketchpad Luce had initially requested. When it was tossed towards him he caught it easily, withdrawing his arm entirely so that he might use both hands to peruse the sketchpad. He did note that little Connie wasn't looking at him as he flipped the book open and began delicately leafing through the pages, calmly watching Conrad over the top of it at the same time. "There a reason yer afraid t'show anyone yer art?" he asked, pausing with a page between two fingers.

Conrads flushed face sunk down lower between his shoulders and he hesitated for a second before answering. "I-I tried...showing other people...they just laugh..." Conrad raised his eyes to Luce finally, half expecting to add the man to the ranks of "people who have laughed at him because of his shitty sketches".

Getting negative reactions was Luce's specialty, and it was clear as a bat to the back of his head that the quickest way to get one would be to laugh. But no, that wasn't what Luce wanted. "Fuck 'em," he said, forgetting that he was supposed to mind his tongue. But then, because he really couldn't resist, "So how come when yeh draw people yeh doan' draw any girls?" A pause. "Yeh think yeh could draw yours truly?" And then another smirk.

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise and he let the question settle in his mind. He looked over Luce's face, carefully. It wouldn't be...bad to draw it. The med student's jaw line was strong and his features were sharp and pronounced. If Conrad had to peg him as something he would go as far as to say that Luce was /handsome/. Conrad felt his face flush as he weighed out his answer. Yes, he could draw Luce. He could even have /fun/ drawing the man. However, the smirk plastered onto the man's face made Conrad a little hesitant to mutter out his answer, in case the man was just joking some more. "Y-Yeah...I could draw you..."

Luce stopped flipping pages when he reached the blank section of the sketchpad, and by that point he had received Conrad's answer. "Yeh could," he confirmed, like hedging a bet he was certain he'd win. "But are yeh gunna act'lly do it, Connie?" Luce turned the sketchpad back around, still open to that blank page, and offered it back to its owner with a bit of a knowing look. Luce was tempted to term it a commission, just to see what that would do to Conrad's abysmal-seeming self esteem. But no, no. That would be helping.

Conrad's eyes fell onto the blank page, the stinging, white blankness practically begging him to pick up his pencil and fill it. He shot Luce a timid glance, trying to ask with his eyes if the older man was actually serious. After a few moments, Conrad reached a shaking hand forward and grabbed his pencil, picking the sketchpad up and holding it up, propping the bottom of it on his stomach. He stared back at Luce from behind the top of his glasses, offering the man one last chance to back out.

Luce waited patiently, repositioning slightly for Conrad's convenience. He wasn't joking, and he was just the slightest bit curious to watch the kid do some sketching. He knew he was pushing this somewhere, all of it, but not what it might finally shore up against. He wanted to see if he could shove Conrad all the way to whatever little cubby Luce might wish to fit him in. "Watcha waitin' fer?" Luce pushed, really not the patient posing sort.

Conrad's hand shook slightly as he started on Luce's "portrait", his eyes casting quick glances at the med student's face. He furrowed his brow, hunching his shoulders higher as he drug the pencil across the blank page. His eyes darted between Luce and the pad, and he grumbled, erasing and wiping the shavings casually off the side. "I can't...get the eyes right. C-Could you... lean a little closer?" Conrad asked, his eyes darting back to the floor.

When Conrad began Luce attempted to sit still and be a good model, wondering privately why anyone would ever do this for fun even when getting paid. And then Conrad made a request he was all too happy to fulfill, smoothly leaning across the divide of their desks, keeping his arms where they were but unable to keep the slight leering grin on his face from widening. It was something like anticipation, even though of course he wasn't going to shove Conrad too far in a high school classroom. "Better?" he asked simply.

Conrad's face flushed and he barely nodded, his eyes locking with Luce's. He stared back at the hazel eyes, his mouth falling open slightly. "I-uhm...Th-Thank you..." Conrad muttered, ducking his head back down and continuing to sketch. He sketched a few more lines, grumbling and erasing a little, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. "S-sorry if it's...taking a while..."

Luce was likely to crack his face in half at this rate, grinning at the truly quite amusing expression Conrad was offering. Even better was having the kid ask him to come closer, and then /thank/ him for it. As Conrad's glasses slid down his face, Luce reached up one arm while otherwise remaining about steady, giving them a gentle poke upwards. He was already smirking plainly, so he offered an easy "Not a problem" meant as both answer to Conrad's apology and his bit of "help."

Conrad's face tensed as Luce's finger pushed his glasses up, and his eyes widened. He slowly brought them upward, staring at the blond man from behind his glasses for a split second before dropping his eyes back down and continuing to sketch. He was on Luce's mouth now, and he let his eyes wonder back to Luce. He tried to copy the way Luce's smirk sat on his lips, leering and almost kind of exciting. After a few grumbles and some erasing, Conrad blushed as he held the finished picture out to be inspected.

Luce could see Conrad's little almost-flinch, and yet the kid went back to drawing, and he just couldn't stop smirking. He was beginning to understand why someone might want to model, but it would have to be for cute little flinch-prone boys doing quick sketches. Anything more involved would have to be compensated much better. Finally Conrad finished, and Luce relaxed, his hand coming up to accept his little portrait. For a few long moments he surveyed the product, before his gaze returned upwards to Conrad's face. "Are yeh givin' me this t'keep?" he asked, tone perfectly even.

Conrad pulled the sketchpad back, flipping it closed and tucking it away again in one fluid motion. "N-No...It's crap...If I actually did a picture for you to keep I'd make it a b-better one..." He stammered, finally staring back at Luce.

Luce slowly wiped the smirk from his face, watching Conrad stow away the picture of him. He leaned back in his chair again and leveled the kid with an even stare. "Aye jus' think yeh want t'keep th' picture uv me," he told Conrad flatly. "That're yer askin' t'do another."

Conrad's face flushed and he glared back at Luce. "Th-That's not even true! I just d-don't want to give you a crappy sketch when I can do a lot better..." He muttered back. At Luce's final remark, the small brunette's face tensed. If he were being honest with himself, Luce's facial structure was pretty great to draw. There were so many things in the sketch he didn't get a chance to work out like he wanted (he would fix those later, by memory; probably when he got home) and the chance to actually sit down and sketch a model was really tempting. Conrad didn't really know /where/ he could ask Luce to model for him. Maybe his house? But, the idea of bringing home some stranger, especially a much older stranger, didn't appeal to Conrad and he knew his mother wouldn't like it.

"I c-can't do another...I don't have anywhere to do it..." Conrad muttered out. He left off the part about his mother, figuring the blond would probably laugh at him.

In Luce's opinion, Conrad's quick answer only walked him harder into the second half of what Luce was saying. He waited a moment, smiling again because it was at least better than licking his lips. Things were far too fucking easy if Connie was going to practically propose things for him. Fuck, Luce wouldn't even have to talk. Or alternately Connie could not talk... "See Connie," Luce said, smiling like he had just the /best/ joke to share with the kid. "College folks gotta live somewhere. Got an apartment. Real nice place, lemme tell yeh. Yeh should come visit sometime, bring yer sketchpad." Luce arched his brows, the implication plain.

Conrad's eyes widened and he felt his stomach clench, half-excitement half-nerves. He'd just been invited to someones house-er-apartment. Whatever, it was an invitation. It was the first time someone had invited him anywhere, not counting Zach Grimmel's eighth birthday party, because his mom wouldn't even let him stay for the sleep-over. His brain vaguely registered that he'd just met Luce, and that he should probably be a little more hesitant about going to some older guy's apartment, but he could still feel little pricks of excitement stabbing at him as he stared back at the blond. "Y-You really-I mean...It's ok?" He choked out, trying to sound relaxed.

Luce didn't know what Conrad's damage was, but last time he checked high school kids weren't supposed to be jumping on his offers to take them home with him that easily. He was fairly certain his professor thought he'd be charming the young ladies, like the two girls giggling with their phones out just beyond where Conrad was sitting. Luce should maybe warn his professor that the teacher hosting the class was telling the kids that if they "really hit it off" with the guest speakers things could go on "even longer" and hint that some of the boys got a little too eager at the implications. Just so long as he didn't implicate himself; he was pretty sure that professor only knew about his liaison with that female chemistry professor, anyway.

"Why not?" Luce asked with that wide smile. "Yeh want to?"

Somewhere behind him, the bell rang to end the class. The kids gathered around Conrad stood up, gathering their bags and heading for the door; not really listening to the teacher call out the homework for the night. Conrad stayed seated. His eyes were still locked onto Luce and he was still mentally flip-flopping between blowing off his after-school tutoring and following the older man home or not. His mind briefly reminded him that his mother wouldn't like anything about this, and that if he wanted to live until tomorrow he would tell Luce no, pick up his backpack, and march directly to his tutor's. "I-I...yeah. Y-Yeah I do..." Conrad let a faint smile settle on his features as he nodded at Luce. His mother was going to be furious.

Luce waited as well, although that was in part because he was supposed to check out with his host teacher and sign out at the front office or some shit. And Conrad even looked a bit more confident when he agreed, which didn't necessarily make sense to Luce. Did he reserve his stuttering for school hours and was preparing to speak like a normal human being if he spent further time in Luce's company? "Alright kiddo," Luce said, sliding up out of his seat. "I gotta make a pit stop wiv th' front office."

Conrad nodded, feeling a little proud that he had actually said yes. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten, and the confident smile on his face faded a little. His mother really was going to be upset. What if she called his tutor? She never called before...but today could be that one day that she decided to. The little brunette fought the panic down, assuring himself that his mother had no reason to call and check up on him. He got up with Luce, his body feeling a little more tense as he followed behind him, trying not to accidentally brush against the taller man.

"I need to go call... uhm... someone. So... I'll just meet you... by the gate?" Conrad muttered, avoiding Luce's eyes. He thought about telling Luce he had to call and blow his tutor off, but decided against it, thinking that it sounded kind of childish. He straightened up, walking out of the classroom at a pace, he hoped, didn't show how nervous he actually felt.

Luce wanted to sling an arm across Conrad's shoulders simply to see what the kid would do, but they were still in the school and that probably wouldn't be the wisest of moves. After all, he had already executed more than any stuffy professor at the university could ever dread for him, why push it just yet? He could do whatever the fuck he wanted if he waited just a bit longer. "Sure Connie," Luce agreed, with the thought that this way the teacher might not notice him leaving the room with Conrad specifically, and none of the chatty secretaries in the office would comment. "Ah'll be righ' there."


	2. A Splash of Drink

**LIRA AN:** This is so totally the "down the rabbit hole." Oh poor little Conrad, you can't turn back now that you've gone home with Luce. I seem to love writing Luce molesting people while driving his car. And giving underage Conrad alcohol. And oh look, handjobs. This thing went into porn pretty fast. But uh, that's what we're good for, right?

**MISERIA AN:** Porn really is what we're good for, but at least it's enjoyable porn :D This was really fun to write and I hope people enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.002. - .A Splash of Drink.

.

Conrad leaned back against the bricks, trying to slow his heart rate down enough for his voice to sound believable. His cell was pressed to his ear and he heard a brief ringing before a middle-aged female voice answered.

"M-Miss Moore? Hi, it's C-Conrad. Conrad Achenleck. I-I'm fine, how're you? That's good... So, I was just calling to let you know that I can't make it this afternoon. M-My mom made me a dentist's appointment. Yeah, heh. Alright... Alright, thank you. Bye." Conrad clicked the phone closed and released the breath he was holding in. He hoped he sounded at least partially believable.

Luce walked down to the office at a leisurely stroll, bidding the two secretaries a calm goodbye, signing out in the log book, and peeling the tacky nametag sticker off of his chest. So relieved from his post as guest speaker at the high school, he continued out the front door towards the school gate where he would be able to locate his schoolboy for the afternoon. He was still in sight of all the milling teenagers at that point, so he resisted the urge to reintroduce himself to Conrad's company with that arm slung around him. Barely. "Think we need t'take a little detour," he said, from right beside the boy. "T'th' parkin' lot."

Conrad jumped at Luce's voice next to him, his body a bundle of nerves. He nodded slowly, following behind the older man. He hadn't even factored in that they would be /driving/ to Luce's apartment. He silently prayed that his mother wouldn't be out and about and just happen to see him. While he was at it, he prayed for Luce to be a decent driver. The last thing he wanted was to get car sick or something in front of the man.

Luce led the kid around to the staff parking lot, which was where his professor had given him a little tag to hang on his rear view mirror in one of the spots reserved for substitutes. The car he stopped beside was bright red in color, and while the top was presently firmly in place, the sleek sports car could lose it in a minute if Luce only so chose. He moved around to the driver's side, unlocking for the both of them and sliding into his vehicle. The line about not getting into cars with strangers flashed into his head, and he wondered what Conrad's mother possibly could have been teaching him. "Getting in?" he asked, leaning over to push open the passenger's side and peer out.

Conrad paused a second, his eyes tracing over the car slowly. He wondered for a brief second how Luce had such a car, then reminded himself that he /was/ a med-student, after all. Conrad climbed inside, closing the door and placing his hands in his lap, careful not to touch anything. "D-Do you live really far-uhm..M-Mister Worth?"

Luce waited while Conrad got in the car, perhaps liking too much the final sound of the car door swinging closed behind him. Luce discreetly pressed the lock button on his own door. "Not too far," he conceded. "Aye live over near th' campus." He took for granted that Conrad would understand he meant the college, and without waiting to see if Conrad buckled his seatbelt, he put the key in the ignition and rocketed them back out of the parking space. However short, it would be a very eventful car ride for Conrad, not least because Luce wished to find an excuse to manhandle him at the first traffic light.

Conrad heard the door lock and only had a moment to let the panic creep through him until his head was pushed back into the seat by pure force as Luce pulled out. Conrad reached a nervous hand behind him and grabbed the seatbelt, quickly buckling it and trying to slow down his breathing. He usually sat in the back seat. The front seat made him nervous and his teeth dug into his bottom lip as he tried not to watch the scenery flying by his window. He gazed around the car, trying to find something to focus on. His eyes landed on Luce's profile, and he studied it; taking note of how the older mans forehead curved down into his sharp nose.

Luce was driving for a few minutes, taking the turns perhaps a little too fast and completely not doing it simply because he could tell he had a nervous passenger. He didn't really need to get pulled over by a cop while he was spiriting a teenager away from a high school, though, so after the first two roads he slowed down to normal driving patterns, and before too long he was calmly waiting at the first red light. Then he was calmly looking over at Conrad, whose expression still looked a little flighty. With the air of someone concerned, Luce moved his hand from the gearshift to Conrad's knee, fingers curling around the inside of his leg. "Yeh alright, kid?" he asked.

Conrad's entire body tensed. Luce was touching him again, and /again/ he felt the knot in his stomach jump into his throat. Conrad tried to wipe the look of embarrassment off his face as he nodded. "F-F-Fine." he said, probably a little too loudly, and his face flushed. His eyes moved down to the hand on his knee and he felt his heart speed up slightly.

"Yeh doan' look fine." Luce told him flatly, simply because he knew that was exactly what he wasn't supposed to realize. Oh the poor kid. Out of sympathy, he slid his hand a little higher, knowing that red lights only lasted so long and in a few moments he would have to drive again. At least until they got to the apartment. "Yeh want me ter getcha a drink when we get there?" Inside his head he added "something alcoholic maybe?" and had to deliberately not laugh out loud at the mere idea.

Conrad dropped his hands to his side and clung to the car seat as Luce's hand slid higher. He closed his eyes, silently praying for the light to turn green as he choked out, "Ye-Yes, please."

"Anything else yeh'd like?" Luce asked, leaning over so that he could place his face close to Conrad's. Maybe the kid's eyes were closed, but Luce was close enough that Conrad could easily feel his breath, and his hand was still firmly in place. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the light to make sure he didn't get the car plowed into.

Conrad's eyes flew open and he unconsciously held his breath as he realized how close the older man was. Something in the back of his head told him that now would be a great time to unbuckle his seatbelt and quickly bolt from the vehicle. But another voice, a pathetically small voice, seemed to be reminding Conrad that Luce was older, and cooler and had a cool car and an apartment and the unfortunate teen found his eyes zeroing in on Luce's lips. "I-I..." Conrad's voice was barely a whisper now and it seemed like he was holding himself back from trying to scoot away from the older mans hand.

Luce waited, finding that patience came so much easier when he was invading the personal space of an underage kid while being stared at as if by some poor furry animal trapped in the gaze of a snake. But no request came, not even for him to get his fucking hand off of Conrad's leg, and there was only so much time. "Yeh only have ter ask," he pointed out, before leaning back into his seat and taking back his hand and slamming the car forward again as soon as the light changed a moment later. The rest of the ride would be uneventful by comparison.

Conrad blinked a few times, noticing that he had barely begun to purse his lips. He quickly fake coughed, following Luce's example and leaning back into the passenger seat. The teenager spent the remainder of the ride staring tensely at the floor. His body relaxed a little when they pulled up to what he assumed was Luce's apartment complex.

Luce didn't quite catch that, otherwise he might have chuckled to himself. While he did find the entire situation to have its own sort of hilarity, his professors were incorrect in thinking he'd done anything of the sort before. When he pulled into his reserve spot, he took the keys from the ignition before actually unlocking the doors. Conrad could do so if he liked, but he was in an unfamiliar location and Luce was resting his far arm along the door, the better to re-lock if Conrad tried to bolt. The rest of his body was angled towards the kid. "Guess Aye should show yeh th' way up?" he said, with the implication that something might be missing first.

Conrad nodded, but remained in his seat; his eyes moving between Luce and floor as he laced and unlaced his fingers. Wanting to actually reach out and touch someone was an entirely new concept to Conrad. He usually avoided contact with anyone like the plague, but Luce seemed to have some kind of air about him that made the boy want contact. The teen cautiously brought his hand up, nervously gripping his t-shirt. "Uhm... M-Mister Worth... -Sh-Should I call you Mister Worth or-..." Conrad let his sentence fall away. Maybe if he knew more about the older man, he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

Luce was plenty cocky enough to assume that the hand on the shirt was an aborted attempt at touching him instead of just a nervous gesture, but he supposed he should really get the fuck out of the car. For one thing, his neighbors might start to become suspicious, and he'd done enough shady shit in the past that he really shouldn't parade things out in front of them. The woman on the floor below his was a total cunt. "M'name's Luce," he told Conrad, before popping the locks on the doors. "But yeh kin call me whatever makes yeh comf'terble." That was a laugh. He was doing his damn best to make Conrad as uncomfortable as possible.

"L-Luce...Luce." Conrad muttered the name a few times, his lips getting used the foreign word. The teenager smiled slightly, climbing out of the car. He followed Luce into the building and up a few stairs until they arrived at what was, Conrad assumed, his apartment. Conrad felt his stomach flip, nervousness and anticipation crawling through his entire body.

Luce easily locked the door behind himself, making sure to wait until /after/ Conrad had gotten out. While it might have been momentarily amusing to watch Conrad realize he was stuck in the sports car before figuring out to let himself free, it wasn't exactly what Luce was going for at the moment. The trip upstairs ended with a key entering the lock, Luce turning the lock after and letting them inside. The decorations were spartan and the walls unpainted, because Luce didn't want to pay the complex just to break his back for a day painting, and sports car aside, med students didn't really have money. There was, at least, an intact couch and a television in the main space, as well as a battered armchair in the corner which Lamont liked to sleep in.

"Make yerself at home," he suggested. He completely wasn't thinking about the way Conrad said his name.

He nodded at Luce, walking forward and sitting slowly down on the couch. The teen placed his hands in his lap and tried desperately to look more relaxed then he felt.

"Aye said Aye would getcha a drink," Luce reminded the kid, moving across the room but stopping just past the couch. "Water alrigh' or would yeh like sumthin' wiv a little more, eh, bite to it?" Luce would keep his word in this instance, see if a little H2O would build him some good cred. Past that all bets were off.

Conrad's heart lept into his throat at the offer of something harder. He had to go home later and there was no guarantee that just one glass wouldn't show up on his breath... but still, for some reason he didn't want to seem childish to Luce. The teen wriggled slightly in his seat before muttering, "I-I'll have that-...the uhm...the one with b-bite..." quietly. He had come this far, he may as well run right over the edge.

Luce hadn't honestly expected Conrad to take the bait. Well well. "Yeh wan' a beer?" he asked, to clarify. "Otherwise we got a lil' vodka, some Captain Morgan's, an' this shit that girl Mont was seein' left here. Think it's strawberry flavored." Luce's money was on the strawberry crap, which tasted like bubblegum but had more alcohol than the beer. He'd be happy to get rid of it.

Conrad hadn't really expected such a wide selection, and he blushed trying to remember everything he learned about alcohol by watching his mom. Beer tasted bad, Vodka made you cough, he didn't even know what a "Captain Morgan's" was, and the strawberry drink-...those were supposed to be good. Conrad ran his hands over his thighs nervously. "Th-The strawberry stuff...is it good?"

Luce immediately gave himself a bonus point for reading kidlets. "Sure, if yeh like strawberries," he offered, refraining from telling Conrad that it was good if you liked shitty girly drinks with fruit in them. He was remembering that it had more alcohol than beer, and that meant more alcohol in Conrad /faster/ than with beer. Plus it probably did taste better to the inexperienced, so Conrad would drink more of it.

Conrad's head perked up and he nodded. He did like strawberries actually, and something that tasted like fruit seemed like it would be a little easier to drink. "I want the strawberry one..." The teen replied, his body relaxing a little.

Luce strutted off into the little kitchenette without bothering to reply, popping open the freezer and fishing around for one of the three remaining bottles of the strawberry beverage. The majority of what was in his freezer was alcohol, in addition to what looked like one frozen steak and some baggies of frozen vegetables that were mostly for if he and Mont beat the fuck out of each other. He then returned to the main space and offered the bottle into Conrad's hand, moving over to lounge beside the teen on the couch. "Yeh wan' me t'pop that fer yeh?"

Conrad nodded, handing it back. He watched Luce twist the top off and hold it out to him. Conrad took the cold bottle and held it up to his lips. He hesitated for a second before tipping it up and letting the sweet drink fall into his mouth. It had a distinct aftertaste, but it wasn't that bad and the teenager found that he could swallow it easily. He took a few more sips finally pulling the bottle away with a smack. He breathed out, his eyes turning to Luce beside him. "Y-You won't get in trouble... because I'm drinking this... will you?"

By the time Conrad was done sampling his beverage, Luce was comfortable beside the teen, his near arm stretched along the back of the couch in the vicinity of Conrad's neck. He was really quite well behaved for himself, but the tempting smack of the bottle being removed from Conrad's mouth was a bit too much to be passed up. Luce leaned in and licked along the edge of Conrad's lip, not a kiss but with his tongue dipping in enough to taste the strawberry from the drink. Upon leaning back just far enough to watch Conrad comfortably – about six inches – he decided to answer. "Aye think tha's th' least uv my problems."

Conrad froze. His eyes locked straight as his mind actually registered what just happened. He closed his mouth, barely resisting the urge to run his tongue over the spot Luce had just licked. His breathing sped up, the alcohol sitting heavy in his stomach and sending fuzzy messages into his brain. He turned, his eyes on Luce as he leaned forward slightly. "I-I've never... uhm... I mean..." Conrad made a nervous whine, giving up on explaining himself as he screwed his eyes shut and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Luce's.

Luce apparently spoke teenager better than he had expected, because he could guess exactly what Conrad was trying to spit out before the boy completely gave up. His motion of defeat was a favorable one in Luce's book, because it ended with Conrad's soft lips pressed against his own. He moved forward with perfect slowness, reminding himself repeatedly that poor little Connie had never been kissed, better not break anything. Luce's lips parted and he moved to tease Conrad's mouth back open, the press of his tongue sure but patiently slow, his free arm bracing against the arm of the couch to hold him in place.

Conrad sighed, his mouth falling open and letting Luce's tongue inside. The teenager squirmed, the hand in his lap tightening on the bottom of his shirt as his other hand shakily held the bottle of alcohol. Conrad pulled back a little, gasping in breaths before recapturing Luce's mouth. The fuzzy feeling inside his head exploded, making his entire body numb. His hand left his shirt and reached upward, latching on to Luce's shoulder for support.

Luce didn't really want a drink spilled on him, so he slipped it out of Conrad's hand while continuing and relocated it to the floor. Once this was done and Conrad's mouth was back on his, the hand on his shoulder, he pulled Conrad around and tipped him into Luce's lap. He expected a bit of squirming and resistance even if Conrad was happy as could be to kiss him back, but skinny as he was Luce was plenty happy to grab onto Conrad if necessary and hold him in place.

Conrad felt himself being hoisted into Luce's lap, and his body jerked backwards instinctively. He struggled a little, his lips pulling back from Luce's temporarily. The teen stared at him briefly, his eyes hazy and half-lidded. "I... Uhm... I don't really know what to do but... if you would... tell me..." Conrad muttered, sliding the rest of the way into Luce's lap and straddling his hips.

Luce's hands were locked behind Conrad's back, so at the anticipated struggle he merely held tight until Conrad calmed himself back down. It was another one of those little surprises, that Conrad would follow up his ill-fated attempt at escape with an invitation for Luce to give him fucking /instructions./ He really couldn't pass that up. "An' jus' wot am I gunna be tellin' yeh?" Luce asked, in his slow drawl that never spoke well for anything. He really just wanted to see if he could get anything foul to descend from Conrad's lips, but if not he would be only too happy to oblige.

Conrad's face flushed as he panted, fidgeting nervously in the older man's lap. "I...I don't know what people like...when they kiss...or...u-uhm.." Conrad lowered his head as embarrassment washed over him. He didn't exactly know a polite way to ask Luce what he liked, so he settled instead for staring back at him sheepishly and hoping that the man knew what he was trying to get across.

Luce could tell Conrad was embarrassed and dispelling that sort of thing was not usually Luce's aim. His solution was to slide his hands from the small of Conrad's back to his sides, long fingers tucking under the hem of his t-shirt and skating up along the bare skin in what might have been meant as a soothing gesture. Or just an opportunity to get his hands on the kid. "Yeh want sumthin', yeh tell me," Luce told him bluntly, although his hands were still moving. "Aye'll do th' same." It was a bit of a lie, because he still knew he could spook the kid and wasn't going to say right then what else his mouth could be good for. But he could fucking get there.

"O-Oh God..." Conrad breathed out as Luce's hands connected with his bare skin, his eyes closed tight. He had wanted to say it all day, starting back with Luce's hand on his wrist. The teenager's hips arched slightly and ran a nervous tongue over his lips. He brought his eyes up to meet Luce's face, opening them up slightly. "C-Can we... kiss again... pl-please..." the boy whispered.

Luce's response would have been an "Oh fuck" if he hadn't bitten it back, Conrad's slight arching also serving to push him down into Luce's lap. This kid would be the fucking end of him, and fuck he would enjoy every minute. His hands traveled farther up Conrad's back in order to press him down, tipping him forward so that Luce could catch him with his mouth. He didn't care if Conrad made contact hard – in fact he was rather hoping for it, and if Conrad happened to bite him in the process all the better. He'd keep going with a split lip and at least one of them would enjoy the taste of it.

Conrad fell forward, his lips connecting pretty hard with Luce's teeth. A moan fell out of his mouth as a quick pain spread through his bottom lip. It sent little volts of excitement through him, and he gently pressed back against Luce's lips with his own teeth. Conrad bit down a little more, experimentally gauging the older mans reactions. The teenager pushed his hips down more, groaning at the sensation of Luce's stomach brushing over him.

Luce didn't want to hurt Conrad quite as much as he wanted to hurt himself, but Conrad didn't really sound all that hurt anyway. In fact, he kind of sounded like he liked it. The result was a light bite from the kid – another one of those little surprises, huh? Conrad quickly bit harder, and Luce grabbed onto his back, only serving to tug their bodies more tightly together. He'd tell Conrad to fucking do that again, but his mouth was busy. He moved his mouth gingerly, pulling his lip from between Conrad's teeth at a torturous – painful – rate that only resulted in a low moan coming from between Luce's lips.

The moan caught in Conrad's ears and made him lean forward and recapture the older man's bottom lip, pulling away slowly and dragging his teeth across it again. His hands came up to run through Luce's hair and he whimpered when the older mans hands grabbed his back and pulled him closer. "L-Luce..." The name tumbled out of the teenagers mouth between more hungry kisses and a few quick bites.

Ohfuck, yes please. If Luce had perhaps liked the way Conrad said his name when they were in the car before, he was deciding it was far better when he had a lapful of bespectacled brunette whose mouth was already meeting his again. He wouldn't mind if Conrad's fingers weren't so gentle with his scalp, didn't mind kisses that were full of teeth when Conrad would catch on to him and bite. His kissing was more passive when he was only offering his mouth up for abuse, but he couldn't help canting his hips up just once into the boy who was still straddling his lap.

"Ohhh..." Conrad moaned as Luce pushed up into him. The teenager pushed back slightly, nervously testing his body's reaction. Conrad continued to wriggle in Luce's lap, one hand tugging absentmindedly on Luce's short hair while the other ran over his neck. "L-Luce...I-I wan-I m-mean.." Conrad closed his eyes, pulling his lips away from the med student's as he tried to form the embarrassing words. "Muh-My shirt...C-Can I take off..." Conrad knew the words had came out backwards and he inwardly groaned and how stupid and fuzzy his head had gone.

Luce's hands and arms had already crept as far up along Conrad's back as they would go, splayed along his shoulder blades so as to encourage Conrad's body to press down every time Luce pressed up. He absently licked along the inside of his lip when Conrad broke away to speak, but still no blood. It took him a second to realize what Conrad was requesting, and another as his mind contrasted Conrad's stuttering eagerness with the college women he'd held truck with recently. Luce was quickly coming to appreciate it. His hands slid free, and he smiled, just a bit self-satisfactorily. "By all means," he suggested.

The teen shakily pulled off his glasses, tossing them gently to the floor. He could still make out the older man's face (barely, mostly because Luce was so close), but everything else around the boy became fuzzy and blurred. Conrad wrapped shaky fingers around the bottom of his shirt and sat for a second, nervously avoiding Luce's eyes. He wasn't tan, or buff or even what he would consider, "mildly appealing", and for a moment he regretted his bold action. But, when his eyes locked onto Luce's face and he saw the man was smiling, he urged himself forward, pulling the garment up and over his head. He tossed it to the side, re-wrapping his arms around himself and shivering slightly as he stared shyly back at Luce.

The running commentary in Luce's head was likening the situation to trying to get a girl he hadn't realize was still a virgin to show him her breasts, when he realized, fuck, if Conrad wasn't a virgin Luce would drink the rest of the girly, fruity drink and ask Mont if Luce could suck his dick or something. His expression stayed stuck in place instead of revealing his inner horror, and then Conrad had taken his shirt off and Luce could get his hands back on the kid, not in any attempt to reassure but because he was groping an underage fucking virgin and if he'd still needed it that thought should have given him a hard-on on principle. He peripherally realized Conrad was cold, and decided to help the matter by licking a slow trail up the side of Conrad's neck, stopping with his earlobe between Luce's teeth.

Conrad's hands uncurled themselves from around his body and latched back onto the older man's shoulders when Luce's warm tongue ran over his neck. The teen twitched, practically coo-ing as Luce's teeth captured his earlobe. He tugged back slowly, groaning and screwing his eyes shut. His hands moved along Luce's shoulders, up into the mans hair and back down again; the boy not really knowing where to lay them.

Luce did like being clung to. Conrad's manner in holding onto him had a different flavor than Luce was used to; so many of the girls he spent time with knew which of their actions were typically regarded as cute and he knew when they were putting on a show. When Conrad pulled away from him with a slowness that felt so deliberate, so that the tiny bit of flesh in his grasp scraped between his teeth before pulling free, Luce almost thought the kid was being genuine. He wrapped his hands tight around Conrad's shoulders and pushed until the hands went back into his hair, blowing out lightly on the trail of his saliva.

"Remember Aye told yeh if Aye wanted summin' Aye'd say?" Luce murmured, in a bit of a drawl. "Ah'm sayin' pull. Hard."

Conrad froze for a second, his hands twisted in the man's blond hair. He had never tried to hurt anyone before. Never intentionally, anyway. He felt a flush of embarrassment wash over him, and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Luce wouldn't ask for it unless he actually /liked/ having his hair pulled. Conrad's stomach clenched and he gulped, a shiver of excitement running up his spine. His hands gripped harder and he inhaled deeply, his eyes flickering down to Luce's face as he grit his teeth and tugged.

Luce had relaxed enough to witness what must have been some sort of internal turmoil passing across Conrad's expression, but he was far too used to saying what he needed to get what he wanted. If his simple request was too much for Conrad he'd work things to his liking some other way. But Conrad's face seemed to steel, that being warning enough, and then the tight pain in his scalp as Luce felt his head tilt back slightly in response before his muscles worked to hold him in place and he gave a quiet gasp in reaction. His kneejerk reaction was to give a sarcastic thank-you, as he would to Mont in a fight, but he bit it back.

The small gasp fluttered into Conrad's ears and caused his racing heart to leap up into his throat. What now? Again? The teen tugged again, harder this time, as he leaned down to bite into Luce's bottom lip. That was what seemed to be working so far, and since Conrad was completely new to this, he attacked Luce with the only ammunition he had. He pressed himself more into the man while he bit, his fingernails scratching against Luce's scalp as he dug in for another handful.

There was a passing thought about how the biting really did seem to be something Conrad had come up with on his own, and then Luce didn't really care, because he had a cute kid squirming against him and biting him and seemingly doing his honest best to yank Luce's head back into the sofa cushion. One of his hands remained on Conrad's shoulder, as if it was necessary to maintain Conrad's downward grinding that way, the other gliding downwards until Luce's fingertips were skating under the top of Conrad's pants as far as they would go. Fuck, fuck, and Luce imagined his fantasy life was not going to live to complain about this.

Conrad whined slightly when Luce's hand started moving down; one of his hands leaving Luce's hair to slap over his mouth to try and contain the pitiful noise. He paused, a voice briefly reminding him that he was actually here to draw a portrait and what was he doing? That voice was quickly drowned out by another one screaming OH MY GOD as Luce's hand disappeared into his pants and glided over his ass through his underwear. Conrad's heart sped up and the hand over his mouth tightened, trying desperately to keep him from making more embarrassing noises.

Luce was disappointed by the seal Conrad was attempting to place over his mouth, seeing as he would quite enjoy any and all sounds he might wring from Conrad's lips. His response was to bestow a most calculated grope, under the theory that he'd continue until Conrad broke on the little ban of his noises. Luce's hand edged around Conrad's hip without quite leaving his pants, making a very obvious beeline for something else. Conrad could attempt to get away if he liked, but Luce was certain he would have his way, slipping long fingers deeper down the front of Conrad's pants with gaze now leveled firmly on Conrad's face as if saying he meant business.

"Oh God..O-Ohh...God..." Conrad's hand slacked as he felt Luce's hand grip him harder. The boy inhaled sharply as he felt the hand drift around to the front. He flushed, knowing full-well where those fingers would end up. He felt his stomach tie itself into knots and he groaned as his entire body tensed. His hands fell back onto Luce's shoulders and he pulled the older man against him, trembling and brushing his cheek against the side of Luce's face. His breathing sped up, coming out in pants as he nervously pushed his hips up, trying to gain more contact between himself and that hand.

That was just so much better. But it wasn't like Luce was going to stop. Conrad hadn't even said please or offered any cute begging or anything. Rather, by the time the fingers of that hand were curling around Conrad, the boy was pushing up into his grip in a manner Luce would describe as eager. Easy, so very easy, and with the hand on Conrad's shoulder Luce pushed him forward until he could meet Conrad's mouth with his own, biting him in return before actually kissing him, the hand stroking in tight motions as much as the confines of Conrad's pants would allow. "That a new pet name, Connie?" he asked, mouth only a breath away.

Conrad felt Luce's hand wrap around him as he was ushered forward. He managed one more pitiful whine before Luce's teeth tugged him gently into his mouth. Conrad kissed back desperately, his hands tightening on Luce's shoulders as he felt the man's hand move slightly. When Luce broke the kiss with his question, Conrad felt like pulling away and burying himself in the couch. Luce's hand moving against the front of his jeans pulled him back though, and he tried to compose himself long enough to choke out a response. "N-No...I-I was j-uhhssstt-" Conrad's hips bucked a little and he felt his brain shut-down. His mouth remained open, breathing out small moans.

Luce could tell Conrad was embarrassed again, mostly because that was the fucking point. But he kept him just there, hand moving persistently, until Conrad's ever so delightful stutter fell upon his ears once again. "Jus'?" he pushed, mostly because he could. He slid his hand free, a brief torment, in order to undo the front of Conrad's pants and give himself more leverage. "Would yeh like t'jus' touch summin' else?" he asked, silkily, as his hand slid back into place with measured strokes. "Aye though' we said yeh would tell me, if yeh wanted summin'."

When Luce neatly undid his pants and returned his hand, the brunette almost screamed at the huge difference a little more room made. He managed to hold it in, releasing a kind of embarrassing yelp instead. He briefly wished he could disappear, until Luce's voice pulled him back. Conrad's hazy mind remembered his "promise" to the older man, and he felt the pit in his stomach get deeper. He didn't really know what to ask for. There were plenty of things he wanted: His pants to disappear, Luce's hand to move faster, Luce's lips pretty much everywhere the blond could reach, just to name a few. He tried to calm himself down enough to think.

One of Conrad's hands slid off the man's shoulder and started to move lower. The teen screwed his eyes shut, his inexperience making him flush, and he felt his voice trip over his tongue as he tried to string the words together. "C-Can I...I mean, would it be alright if..I..t-touched you too?" Conrad stumbled over the word "touched", fighting back the urge to say "look at you" instead, fearing he might come off as creepy.

Luce didn't wait well. While Conrad was processing the heavy suggestion, he leaned past Conrad slightly, mouth ending up in the vicinity of the boy's ear. He gave a "hmmn?" and then moved lower, biting into Conrad's neck, but not hard, not nearly as hard as he would have liked were the roles reversed. His hand was still moving, inexorably, which might have explained Conrad's bothersome delay. He almost laughed into Conrad's soft skin when the words came. "Connie," he said, mouth back by Conrad's ear then. "That yeh doan' even have t'ask fer." And if Conrad really needed any more encouragement, Luce would be happy to guide those quivering fingers himself with one hand around Conrad's wrist.

Conrad sat back, forcing himself to stare down between himself and Luce. His eyes widened at the view of Luce's hand snugly pressed into his unzipped pants. The teen ran a trembling hand over the button holding Luce's pants closed, and he paused, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. His heart sped up, and he tried to force himself past the mental barrier he had built up. He looked back up at Luce from under his eyelashes, a sheepish blush painting his cheeks. "I-I can't...C-Can you...do it...?" He whispered, feeling his body tighten in anticipation of Luce's answer.

Luce allowed himself to move back when Conrad did, because he still had his hands on the kid and for the moment that was good enough. When Conrad made his request Luce honestly didn't know what to think. Conrad was a little nervous and flighty, but Luce hadn't noticed anything too out of place. "Yeh wan' a little help?" he asked archly, in a way that made it an overture more than a criticism. It wasn't a conscious decision. Luce slipped his hand from Conrad's shoulder and popped the button, unzipping for good measure and then allowing a deliberate pause, since it was such a fucking big deal to Conrad. And he took Conrad's wrist with a steady grip, bringing him forward and slipping his dick out of his pants in a way that had Conrad making contact, but didn't go so far as Luce pressing Conrad's fingers against himself.

Conrad gasped when Luce released the button and zipper, his heart thumping into his ears. His body tensed a little when the man pulled his wrist forward, and Conrad released a surprised breath when Luce pushed himself out his jeans. Luce's pull stopped just short and Conrad extended his fingers the rest of the way, his fingertips coming in contact with the head. He ran a shaky finger down the slit and Conrad drew his breath in, holding it for a second then releasing it slowly as he leaned forward and wrapped his hand fully around Luce. "Y-You're..." Conrad started, his mind registering Luce's size in comparison with his own. He left off the word 'bigger', feeling a little embarrassed.

In Luce's opinion, it was always different when someone else touched you, and Conrad in particular had such an impossible mixture of eager and shrinking to him that Luce hadn't realized he'd been anticipating just ANYTHING that fucking much. For fuck's sake... But no, no, fuck it didn't matter the kid had a hand on him now and he could break out just a little bit of a leer in response. His hand had slowed down, painful slow tugs but a precious tight grip, waiting for Conrad to spit it out, whatever he'd manage to say. "Fuck, kid," he told Conrad, and he kind of just wanted to lodge his thumb under the head of Conrad's dick and press down until Conrad's hand spasmed and hopefully hurt him in response.

Conrad's eyes jumped up to Luce's face, and he squeezed a little harder. "Y-Yeah..? A-Am I doing it rh-right?" Conrad's mind needed Luce to say more words, or make more noises, anything that seemed like any sort of praise from the older man. The teenager's eyes focused back on Luce's dick in his hand and he slowly started pumping. He tried to mimic the things Luce was just doing to him, but he eventually fell to tugging and squeezing. He felt his hand mold to Luce's shape as he quickly pumped the older man. "B-Bigger...then me...You're bigger..." Conrad panted out,suddenly feeling a little ashamed as his eyebrows arched upwards.

Luce slouched back a bit more, seeing as Conrad seemed to be getting a real kick out of what he was looking at and Luce was rather getting a kick out of being admired. At this rate he was going to have an ego too big to walk through doors and an inability to fuck anything old enough to buy his own drinks. "Connie," he said. "Ah'd spout th' wisdom abou' how it's not abou' that, it's abou' what yeh do wiv it, 'cept right now Ah'm mostly thinkin' abou' what more Aye could be doin' wiv mine an' fuck all if yer gonna like THAT." A momentary pause, and a brief, tight squeeze. "Plus Ah've a taste fer a grip what... Pinches a little." His expression was perfectly steady, that same knowing leer, as if this was perfectly normal.

Conrad gaped back at Luce for a brief moment, his mind trying not to focus too much on just what the blond actually /could/ do. He tried to work out what the older man said, clinging to anything that he thought felt good. Conrad briefly nodded. "P-Pinching.." He leaned in, his fingers gripping tighter around Luce as he squeezed as hard as he could, pulling upwards slightly. He gazed back up at Luce with a puzzled look that read as, "I don't really know if I'm doing this right."

"Figure o' speech," Luce shot back quickly, when Conrad proved that he could attain a painfully tight grasp even if he couldn't really maintain it. "Connie, kid, Aye could feed yeh crap abou' differn' people likin' differen' things, but 'stead Ay'll tell yeh if yeh wan' ter bite, or squeeze, or pull hair, 'ave at it, 'cause I sure as fuck am not gunna tell yeh ter stop. Fuck, kid, yeh could do so much worse. Ah'll fuckin' tell yeh when yeh kin stop, till then yeh keep goin'." And then the hand not on Conrad's dick was in the back of his hair, tilting his face up and pulling it close. "But if yeh need a little encouragin'." Luce bit just one side of Conrad's bottom lip, then caught the rest of his mouth for a hard kiss. "Yeh fuckin' ask fer it."

Unacceptable. Luce was asking him to behave unacceptable. When he was younger and he bit, or pulled hair it earned him a whipping and a trip to some "behavior management specialist" that basically told him he was sick. But here, Luce was telling him that it was perfectly fine to act like that. In fact, the older man /wanted/ Conrad to behave that way. Conrad sighed back from the kiss, and he ducked lower, pressing his lips along Luce's jawline and down to his neck. Conrad closed his eyes and trembled. Luce said it was okay, so it was okay. He could do this, and not worry about the man getting angry. Conrad's mouth opened against Luce's neck and pushed his tongue out, licking a little first before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and pulling.

Luce didn't know then how hard he had to push, quite how much pressure to exert on Conrad in order to get what he wanted. He found that he was making a note in the back of his head – he'd find out how hard and maintain it, keep the kidlet because he was really quite delicious. And then, finally, the gentle slick press of tongue where Conrad hovered, the bite of the boy's teeth and oh FUCK they dragged backwards and pulled Luce's flesh with them. That was when he gasped, guttural but not quite a full groan, and he wondered if Conrad could draw the imprints on his neck from those teeth and preserve them. His hand around Conrad spasmed and moved quicker, more determinedly, either punishment or reward.

Conrad heard the gasp and his hips bucked as Luce's hand sped up. He released the flesh a few seconds before biting back into it and sucking, his free hand coming up to grip at the back of Luce's head. He grabbed a handful of hair and tugged the older man's head one way while he pulled the skin between his teeth in the other. Something in the back of his mind lit up, an almost independent feeling flooding over him as he continued to "misbehave" for Luce's enjoyment.

His hand on Luce's cock sped up, clumsily jerking upward. He moaned as his chest tightened, his hips rolling and trying to press back into Luce's hand. "L-Luce...Oh God, Luce..." Conrad cooed his name between hard bites as his mouth worked it's way all along the older mans neck in a rhythm; lick first, bite hard, kiss. The hand in Luce's hair fell lazily down to tug on the man's sleeve. "Y-Your shirt..." Conrad whined.

Oh fuck yes, please do continue. If Conrad really wanted Luce to offer a soundtrack of his own, his current endeavor was a damn fine way to make it happen. Each hard bite was what made Luce groan, sort of like Mont punching him in the gut, but with a different hitch on the end as Conrad released and "kissed it better." The motion of his hand remained quick, almost punishing, as if he was set on making Conrad come before Conrad could persist too much longer with his biting routine. He didn't much want to indulge Conrad's little request, but a mental feeling of "fuck it" had him leaving Conrad's dick with one final squeeze, arching back slightly, and taking for granted that when he whipped his shirt off over his head in one motion Conrad's mouth wouldn't still be in the way.

Luce knew some of the scars were visible on his arms, and maybe Conrad had noticed them already, but his bare chest, hairs so light they were almost invisible, bore a lot more interesting leavings, a few spots that looked like cigarette burns and scars with wide ending points, as if something had dug in deep there, or maybe someone had just worried at the scabs until it left an impression.

Conrad half expected Luce to make him wait, or tell him no, or something, so he was surprised when he felt a hard squeeze on his dick and the older mans shirt pulled up between his lips and Luce's neck. Conrad leaned back, and let his eyes roam over Luce's bare chest. His hand briefly paused on Luce's dick and leaned in to slowly kiss at one of the scars on his upper arm. He wasn't really sure if Luce would enjoy it, but he felt the need to feel his lips pressed against Luce's warm skin.

Those wounds were frequently ones that had healed years ago, expanses of skin that should feel things no more poignantly than any other innocent place on Luce's body. But his gaze flicked down as Conrad tipped forward, and he could feel the slow brush of lips, even if it wasn't anything especial. It was somehow absurd, and Luce took a moment before again locating his hand to Conrad's dick. "Aye s'pose that's one've 'em things yeh want ter tell me," he said, perfectly even. "'Cept yeh jus' cain't be bothered t'use words."


	3. Prick of A Spindle

**LIRA AN:** Fucking fuck, I should probably feel bad for this one. But I don't. This, uh, is little Conrad losing his virginity. The bit about lube is kind of awful. Also it probably becomes evident pretty quick that my Luce doesn't like when people fail to meet his eyes, and /really/ enjoys begging. Oops.

**MISERIA AN:** Conrad, oh Conrad. He is so fun to torture. I want to say that it gets better for him...But it kind of doesn't. Not for Conrad anyway. xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.003. - .Prick of A Spindle.

.

Conrad's lips fell open in moan against the older mans skin when Luce's hand was back on him. "M-Maybe... I dunno..." He muttered, feeling a little embarrassed at the sudden pause between their actions. He pushed his hips upward against the man's hand a little, feeling too nervous to actually ask for it to start moving. His face remained against the blonds shoulder, but he let his eyes gaze upward to meet Luce's, in a pitiful, pleading way.

Luce smirked again when Conrad's hips pushed into his grasp, making a point of tightening his grip but not actually moving his hand. Fuck, he was going to enjoy those pathetic puppy-dog eyes more than he had any intention of admitting. "What'd Aye tell yeh abou' askin' fer things, puppy?" Luce asked, a bit too much pleasure creeping into his tone. He was holding his hand so that his thumb was across the tip, not allowing room for Conrad to thrust into the circle of his fingers.

"D-Don't make me..." Conrad whined slightly, his forehead pressing into Luce's shoulder as his face flushed. He didn't think he could form the words to tell Luce what he wanted. There were so many things buzzing through his mind at once that he knew anything he said would sound ridiculous and embarrassing. He wanted Luce to touch him more. Everywhere. He wanted Luce's mouth on him. It didn't matter where. He had a need to feel Luce everywhere and before his young body had time to register the feelings, more washed over him. "L-Luce...D-Don't make me.." He whispered again, his voice trembling and his tone filled with desperation.

Luce had been erring on the side of kindness, holding back from some of the torments he knew he could bestow on the kid. But his mercy was not going to step in now. "That bad puppy?" he asked, voice going soft as velvet but still somehow dangerous. "Yeh cain't even spit th' words out? Fer me?" Logically his whims shouldn't matter much to a kid he'd only met that day, but Luce had a feeling it would matter to Conrad. The inside of his twisted brain was hoping these were dirty thoughts, hoping that anything Conrad would be ashamed of would be worth listening to, no matter how innocent he seemed. "Aye told yeh, all yeh need ter do is ask..."

Conrad's body stiffened at Luce's voice and he whined slightly curling his head under and pressing his lips against the side of Luce's chest. He muttered something softly, his lips brushing against Luce's skin as he quickly formed the words.

"Ah'm not a bat, puppy," Luce said, somehow maintaining that velvet tone rather than really getting irritated. "Yeh gotta talk at normal people volume." Luce squeezed then with the hand on Conrad's dick, just the once, and with his free hand he tilted Conrad's face up away from his chest. He lowered his face until their noses almost touched. "Wot d'yeh think Ah'm gunna do?" he asked. "Wot's th' worst that could poss'bly happen? Yeh think Ah'm gunna hurt yeh? Kid, if that's wot Aye wanted, Aye could've done that already."

Conrad's entire body shivered when Luce squeezed him and he released a kind of half-squeak that was the mixture of too much anticipation and just enough pressure. "L-Luce..." The name fell out of his mouth again, pleading even though the teenager knew better. He opened his eyes slightly, offering one last, pathetic glance before his head lowered again. "I-I want you to m-move your hand. Puh-Please..."

The little sad puppy dog eyes again. Luce's serious expression morphed back into his routine smirk, with a bit more amusement than usual because Conrad hadn't seemed to even consider, for one tiny second, the suggestion that Luce might hurt him. Maybe he was figuring on the fact that Luce clearly liked to be hurt himself, but if Conrad thought he couldn't give as good as he got, he had another thing coming. Luce pumped his hand slowly, once, twice, and then a third time. And then he stopped, admittedly still with the same degree of pressure. "Aye know tha's not all yer thinkin'," he told the kid flatly. "Spill. Or Aye gotta git it outta yeh sum other way."

Conrad's head fell back against Luce's shoulder when the man's hand started moving finally, and the teenager let out a long, relieved breath. He groaned against the mans shoulder, his teeth gently nipping at the skin when Luce's hand stopped. The man's request made a small pool of panic pit in his stomach. "I-I...wh-what do you mean?"

If Connie thought biting him was going to make any difference, Connie thought wrong. "Ah'm guessin' yer head is fulla shit yeh wouldn' wan' god or yer mother ter know yeh've bin thinkin'. Aye wan' yeh ter spill it. Now." Luce slipped his hand free from Conrad's dick, sliding upwards between them with sedate purpose. His long fingers lit on Conrad's left nipple, brushing against the bud of flesh before tweaking hard. "Ah'm thinkin' Aye know yer body better'n yeh do yerself, an' Aye could give yeh a right lesson if yeh asked pretty please well enough."

Conrad's entire body arched as he sucked a breath in through his teeth. "A-Ahh!" He moaned as Luce's fingers twisted around the sensitive nub, his body jumping slightly. "Puh-Please!" The word came out more helpless and high-pitched then Conrad had meant for it too, but once it was out his body relaxed and he squeezed Luce's cock in desperation. "Please...I want you to...sh-show me..." He breathed out, his eyes screwed shut in embarrassment as his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

"Better," Luce chided, because he did like begging if it was done well enough. The invitation caused the possibilities to spread out before his mind's eye, to the point where he had to wonder if this was really his only chance to sully the boy. It wasn't enough; not nearly enough. The hand teasing Conrad's nipple gave another, somewhat less forceful pinch, before Luce's hand glided down and around behind Conrad's back. With a bit of manhandling he lifted Conrad right up, shifting to the side so that he could drape the kid across his couch, with Conrad's head on the far armrest. Luce surveyed him with calculating eyes for a long moment, before setting to removing Conrad's pants in an all too businesslike manner. Fuck, too many clothes.

Conrad pressed back against the couch, lifting his hips and wiggling out of his pants and underwear with a slight eagerness. Once they were off, however, and he sat naked on the couch under Luce's gaze, he began to feel a trickle of insecurity run through him. It was different when he was in Luce's lap. The older mans eyes couldn't stare over his entire body there. This was more personal, more open. Conrad brought his arms up around his chest, a modest blush on his face. He pulled his knees up a little, trying to resist the urge to roll himself into a nervous ball. He wasn't built or anything, and he knew that he was pale (too much sun could cause skin cancer, after all).

Whether Conrad liked it or not, Luce would like to stare. When Conrad blushed before, it was tempting, but it was a little bit different in the privacy of his own home where Luce could do whatever he liked. Luce felt Conrad should know he didn't want him hiding, and therefore just moved to uncross Conrad's arms with his own hands, placing himself over Conrad so that Conrad could no longer draw up his legs. His hand went between them, back to Conrad's dick, mostly as a distraction. "Now, yeh did ask, Connie," Luce told him. "Aye ain't likely t'stop just 'cause yeh changed yer mind."

Conrad's breath picked up again with Luce's hand on him. His body relaxed and his head rolled back onto the armrest. "I-I'm not changing my mind.." He muttered defensively, hoping he sounded more confident then he felt.

Luce was leering again, and he knew it, and he didn't particularly care. He also didn't care if he was using dirty tactics, trying to make Conrad feel like he couldn't back out without losing face. And he knew that maybe it was a good idea to try and be patient, or at least to get Conrad off once so that he might be more pliable, but no, no, that wasn't going to happen. Instead he balanced against the back of the couch, the one hand stroking Conrad but the other moving to place the first two fingers against Conrad's bottom lip. "Open yer mouth," he directed, "an' suck a little."

Conrad's eyes crossed briefly as he stared down at the fingers. He cast a hesitant stare at Luce before parting his lips slightly and taking the fingers in. His mind flashed briefly, reminding him that he really didn't know where this mans fingers had been, but the way his tongue rolled under them, pushing them up into his teeth seemed to tear his thoughts away. He sucked lightly, his lips tightening around the digits and pulling them in a little more. He relaxed his mouth with a small sigh and pushed his tongue up between the fingers, scrubbing a little over each of them and feeling an excited knot build up in his stomach as he bit down slightly.

Somehow it was fitting that Conrad would be enthusiastic about this, and Luce had to stop before he pressed his hand more deeply into the willing mouth. That wasn't the point; he had to remember the point. He did drawl a "Tha's real nice," with a bit of an upward inflection at the end as Conrad bit him. He slid his fingers free after that, watching Conrad with a level stare to see if maybe he wouldn't realize what Luce was doing next. He reached down blindly until both of his hands were in the vicinity of Conrad's dick, and then farther, damp fingers sliding just behind Conrad's balls, feeling along lightly, Luce so curious to see if Conrad would now know what was happening.

Conrad fixed Luce with a blank stare when he pulled his fingers from his mouth. His eyes got wider as those fingers dipped further down, and realization crashed in around him. Panic crept up into his body and he immediately began inching a little further up on the couch, his hands coming down to rest on either side of him as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. "L-Luce...?" He locked eyes with the older man, his face going slightly pale.

"Problem, Connie?" Luce asked, dropping back into that velvety tone of voice that indicated quite plainly how Luce would feel if Conrad claimed one existed. The tip of his first finger had found that ring of muscle, just lightly tracing over it as he was forcing Conrad to step back down. "Didn' yeh say yeh trust me an' yeh wouldn' question me wiv wot Ah'm doing?" Luce tightened his grip on Conrad's dick, now as yet another way to keep Conrad from squirming away from him.

Conrad's head frantically searched his memory to try and remember himself saying those words. The tightened grip on his dick brought him out of his head and he moaned in spite of himself. He laid back into the couch, his head turning to side and his eyes closing as his face tightened and he braced himself.

"Tha's wot Aye thought," Luce muttered, considering the problem to now be solved. It was then that he pressed his idle finger in, just to the very first knuckle. In his mind it would be a small invasion, but from the look on Conrad's face he might have thought Luce was about to punch the kid's nose in. His hand on Conrad's dick was still moving rhythmically, a distraction, before he wriggled his finger and pressed a bit farther.

Conrad's teeth pulled hard at his bottom lip as Luce's finger slipped inside. First there was a slight pain, but that seemed to dissipate later, leaving behind a very unusual pressure. He felt himself twitching against the digit and he brought a hand up to cover his face in embarrassment. The hand pumping his cock brought bursts of pleasure, making his legs tighten as he clenched down on Luce's finger. As the finger went in deeper, Conrad sucked a breath in through clenched teeth. "Ahhh...O-Oh.." He brought his face back up, hand still pressed tightly over his eyes, and arched slightly against the armrest behind him.

"Lookit me," Luce instructed, without stopping. He was not going to put up with Conrad cowering. He did pause a moment when Conrad's body clenched around him, not especially wanting to hurt the kid when he could just force a shred or two of patience from himself and do things properly. "Watch my face." Luce pressed a bit farther, a bit deeper, knowing that he hadn't bothered with real lube, and maybe he should fix that, but it wasn't quite worth stopping. He tilted his hand, finger curving up gently, reaching with a delicacy he hoped would serve him well in his chosen profession.

Conrad jumped slightly at Luce's voice, but managed to let his hand fall back to the side of his body. He opened his eyes barely, squinting at the blond man and releasing an embarrassed whine at what he saw. When the finger inside him curled up it brushed against something that made his breath catch in his throat. "Mmmm..." Conrad buzzed out through closed lips, his eyes snapping shut again and his toes curling slightly. He ran his tongue over his dry lips, his mouth falling open again a moment later in a quick gasp. He pushed his chin a little more into his chest as he spread his legs apart a little further.

From the look on Conrad's face, that was just about right. Luce made the same patient, come-hither motion, knew that if Conrad would continue to squirm and make faces and let out cute little noises for him he might have to continue at this for longer than was strictly necessary. Empirical observation. It was either that, or erotic torture. "Yeh think Aye was right?" Luce asked, tone low and even. He mostly wanted to see if Conrad could talk at all.

"Ye-Yes, I-I-" Conrad's voice was shaky and the words seemed to come out more as breaths instead of his actual voice. "R-Right...So right.." Conrad feverishly agreed with anything Luce said, praying that the man wouldn't stop. He gripped the couch beneath him, his fingers digging into the fabric as best as they could.

Luce watched Conrad for a minute more, just the one finger making the same rhythmic motions that Conrad was surely coming to appreciate quite well. But the kid would have to be able to take more, so Luce slid his second finger up behind the first, easing the second digit in to join the other. He twisted his hand again, a slightly altered motion, his impatience beginning to rise for all that he was enjoying Conrad's reactions.

"L-Luce!" Conrad yelled the name out, burning pain pushing through him. The nice feeling that was taking him over previously was gone now, replaced with a warm ache dully thumping at the bottom of his spine and working through every nerve in his body. He felt himself tighten around the fingers, his body trying desperately to push them back out again out of instinct.

"Yes puppy?" Luce offered back, for all that he was certain he knew what the yelling was about. He could feel the tightness of Conrad's body all the better then, and never mind that it was trying to reject him, he still wished to be inside of there. He wished to skip over preparations that he might admit to himself could still be done so much better, wanted to shove something more substantial into Conrad and coax the kid's body into accepting him – if not coax, then force. He flexed his fingers, trying to crush the impatience.

"Y-You didn't have to... add more..." Conrad muttered, trying to force himself to look at Luce's face and failing. "O-One felt... f-fine..." He bit into his bottom lip and squirmed slightly, trying to force his body to relax.

"But puppy," Luce said, suspecting that he should not enjoy this part quite so much. "Yeh told me yerself that Aye was bigger'n that. If yeh cain't handle two lil' fingers" – and with that Luce scissored those fingers again, quickly, persistently – "then how're yeh ever gunna handle that?" Oh, Luce was certain Conrad hadn't yet figured out what Luce wished to do to him, but it was going to have to be pointed out to the kid at some point. Better then than later.

All the color drained away from Conrad's face as realization crashed around him. He yelped as Luce's fingers moved in him, a pitiful noise that made him feel like he was much smaller. Luce's fingers, by comparison, felt much bigger then two fingers should feel. Conrad's mind flashed through scenarios of him being torn apart and cold fear gripped his chest, making his breaths pick up. He locked eyes with Luce for a moment and his first thought screamed at him to run. His legs, however, seemed to have fallen numb. He settled for staring back like a frightened rabbit, trying to force words from between his lips.

"Y-You can't..."

Luce stared back, perhaps just because there was no better place to be looking at that moment, because he did want to see Conrad's expression change however it would. He was so confident in himself, that he could convince Conrad to do it and convince Conrad he liked it. "Why not?" Luce asked, like it was a reasonable question, not stopping the concerted motions of his hand, his fingers, even as he spoke. "Yeh think it won't fit? That it'll hurt? That Aye doan' know wot Ah'm doing an' it's a crazy idea?" Instead of sounding critical Luce found a way to sound soothing, to pitch his voice so it was lulling and he wasn't as much of a threat.

Those fingers that seemed barely able to fit before were falling back into that sweet pressure from before, and Conrad felt his body relax unintentionally as his breathing picked up. He hesitantly met Luce's eyes again, allowing the older man's tone to fall into his ears and bring his panic down a little. Luce was older, much more experienced. He'd obviously done this before and it wasn't like Conrad could back out now. He couldn't pretend it didn't feel good either, his body's innocently honest reactions cutting off any protests he could think of.

"P-Promise... you'll be careful...?" Conrad whispered it, hot embarrassment pushing up from his stomach.

Luce could tell he was starting to smirk again when Conrad started to breath faster, started to look interested again instead of just scared. Oh yes, this had to be worth it, worth all of the patience and the coaxing and Luce could feel his dick twitch where he'd already pulled it out of his pants. "'M always careful, kid," he said, just a little bit carelessly. Careful enough, anyway, Conrad wasn't in the absolutely worst hands.

While Luce's words didn't sound like the most reassuring thing, Conrad's body continued to relax around the older mans fingers. He was still blushing embarrassed whenever he would involuntarily twitch around them, worrying about whether or not that was normal or if Luce could actually feel how nervous he was. He was back to pants and moans in no time, his hips actually starting to move a little against the digits. He was actually starting to love the way the fingers rubbed against him when they were pulled out a little, his stomach jumping into his throat whenever they were pushed back in. The constant rhythm of sweet sensation calmed him down to the point of being practically liquid again.

"L-Luce...Oh please...aaahh.." The tight pressure was starting to diminish slightly, causing the boy's hips to cautiously begin rocking.

Luce's patience had an expiration date, and that date seemed to be reached by encouragement more undeniable than moans. It was one thing to know that Conrad was enjoying himself again, but another to feel Conrad grinding down against him. If Conrad was ready to try fucking himself with Luce's hand, then surely it was time to start moving things along. "Please what?" he asked, coaxingly, that need to force the words from Conrad's own lips. Luce liked begging if it was done well enough and liked being asked pretty please if Conrad would really like something. "Jus' say th' word." And he slid his hand halfway free before stilling the motions – Conrad could press himself down against the invasion if he wished, but he would have to do the work himself.

Please what indeed. Conrad's mind flew through way's to reply to that before he noticed Luce's fingers had stilled. He whined, scooting himself down a little to try and recapture some of the feelings. He rolled his hips slightly, his face going pink as he registered how lewd he must look, grinding back against an older mans fingers. He released pathetic whines and gasps, trying to decide how to reply without sounding as desperate as he felt.

"I-I want...Please...M-More..." Was all he could think to say, hoping that his voice didn't really sound as ashamed as he felt.

Luce's tongue was pressed against the inside of his bottom lip, lest he actually make the greedy, eager lips-licking face that he wanted to. Yes, Conrad looked plenty lewd, felt plenty lewd, but of course Luce liked it, was quite satisfied with himself for causing it. "More what?" Luce asked, unable to not press, to not force Conrad to spit forth more. His third finger drew along Conrad's ass, calling attention, shoring up against the two still pressed inside. "More've this?" Luce decided then, in his head, that he needed the rest of the way out of his pants at his earliest convenience. As it was, he shifted so that he might remind Conrad of his hard dick by brushing against one of Conrad's legs. "Or sumthin' else?"

Conrad's stomach jumped at the idea of "something else" and he groaned as he spread his legs open a little wider. Luce still felt too big, impossibly big, but Conrad's own body was betraying him and starting to grow impatient. He closed his eyes, pushing back against Luce's fingers.

"M-More of th-at.." his voice hitched slightly as his nerves pulled another excited tug from his stomach.

"Tha-aaat?" Luce said, frankly unaware of whether he was taunting or if it was actual well-meaning teasing. He did at least comply, the finger that was already present worming ever so slowly inside, Luce actually taking care to make sure everything was fitting properly. He didn't know where patience was resurfacing from, why he was willing to just slip another finger into Conrad instead of yanking his hand free and forcibly replacing it with something else. It was maybe the fact that every little thing Conrad was doing only seemed to intensify his desire to do that, his want to fuck the kid halfway through the couch. After building it up for so long it had better be that fucking good. The fingers twisted once they were all inside, Worth making small movements at first, nothing too threatening with the increased presence.

Conrad cringed a bit at the mocking tone to Luce's voice, reminding himself briefly that he was going to have to try a little harder to not embarrass himself in front of the older man. When Luce added the third digit to the already too-full teenager, all plans of looking cool were forgotten as he whined, his knees drawing in a little.

"Nnnn... I-It... Hurts a little..." Conrad mumbled, gasping around the pain and waiting for it to melt back into the sweet pleasure he was craving.

Luce chose not to comment on that, since all of his thoughts about Conrad being a virgin tended to devolve into thick possessive want, the knowledge that Conrad was likely to remember this for a very long time. He didn't see the need to point out that this was the problem, the fact that no one before Luce had ever tried to shove their fingers inside, and of course it would take some getting used to. Despite the assertion of pain, Luce continued the careful motions, the small movements that would widen as soon as Conrad's body again relaxed in acceptance of him. "Not for long," Luce ended up murmuring, words that could be a reassurance or more of a promise – or worse, a precious threat.

The older man's words seemed to actually soothe Conrad for a brief moment, whether he meant them to or not. Luce was experienced at this, the teen kept reminding himself. He'd done this before, presumably with someone his own age, so he knew what to expect and if something went wrong and he ended up at the hospital and oh god-Conrad's brain, which was starting to team over with worry, snapped back to Luce's fingers and he moaned. He felt his body relax, finally welcoming the digits fully inside. His back arched fully against the couch and he slowly started picking back up his previous rhythm with his hips.

That again; Luce was not going to be able to interpret Conrad pressing down against him as anything other than eagerness, as anything other than encouragement to continue. Or better yet, to finally – finally – be able to press inside. Luce knew, even then, that all of this calm waiting for Conrad's body to accept things, all of this postured understanding, would crumble then. Once he started moving, he was unlikely to stop until he was done. No matter what Conrad said. "Yeh like that, do yeh?" Luce muttered, not thinking. It was a conscious effort to remain where he was, to keep his dick where it was and not seek any sort of friction, not yet.

"Y-Yes...Ohh god Luce..." the words flew out before Conrad could even register that he was speaking. His brain had momentarily gone blank as feelings sparked up through his entire body. He made a small whine, scooting down again and spreading his legs out wider. He thrust his hips a little quicker, feeling the fingers crammed inside him hit something that actually made his cock twitch.

"O-Ohhh.." He felt his body tighten momentarily and he stopped moving.

"Think yeh like that better," Luce said archly, watching, dick twitching in empathy even though absolutely nothing was touching him. Maybe Conrad had stopped moving with him so as to recover from overwhelming sensations, but that didn't mean Luce couldn't move his hand further, couldn't stretch fingers deeper, angling his reaching digits just so. He didn't have to allow Conrad a respite unless he wanted to, and Luce certainly didn't want to. If he could get Conrad begging again he'd take it, better yet if he could force the kid to the brink where he'd ask with his own words for Luce to fuck him. Beg Luce to fuck him. Shit, the thought was not helping his state of affairs.

Conrad yelped when Luce's fingers started moving again before his body had a second to relax again. The tension made him pant and he was wriggling slightly, not really sure whether or not he wanted to move back against the fingers.

"L-Luce wh-wait..Pl-Please I-" The teenager lost his voice in another moan, his voice hitching up a full octave as he keened, arching back into Luce's fingers. The pressure was starting to lessen again, and Conrad groaned at the feeling. Three fingers was probably the limit...the teenager knew what would come next if he actually managed to form words and inform Luce that his body was making itself ready, whether he liked it or not.

Luce only smiled wider at the sound from the kid, as if he'd expected it, or at least desired something of the sort. He decided that Conrad's moaning disqualified anything he had been trying to say, and instead continued with his ministrations instead of stopping. So close to what he wanted, he could tell, he just needed to have Conrad ask for it, plead, instead of proceeding by himself and without that sweet satisfaction. "Doan' worry puppy," Luce murmured, low and even but tinged with tight want. "Yeh know by now that yeh need only ter ask, else how'm Aye t'know zactly wot yer lil' heart desires?"

Ask. The word hit Conrad's ears like a thunder clap, making them ring as his mind screamed at him to comply. His dick was actually starting to /hurt/ and his body was craving the tight pressure that was filling him before. His lips felt numb as they tried to form some kind of words to ask for Luce without completely embarrassing himself.

"M-More...Please Luce..." The man's name came out more as a desperate whine and Conrad inwardly cursed himself.

"Yeh ask fer sumthin' so open-ended, puppy, yer gunna get wot yeh ask fer," Luce told him, the line delivered straight. Not a threat, just a promise. It was almost hard to do it, at that point. Luce was used to moving his fingers within the kid, might have been willing to see if he could make Conrad come just from touching him like that. But more than that Luce wanted to fuck him, and Luce was going to get what he wanted. Luce pulled his hand free, wasting no time about getting his pants the rest of the way off for freedom of movement. He moved back into place, taking a long moment to spit into his cupped hand, the absolute best he could do without making a real concession to Conrad's comfort. He stroked himself with his slicked hand a few times, the interlude Conrad's absolute last chance to back out. And poised in place, so that one quick thrust of his hips would seal it, Luce paused to suggest that Conrad, "Ask pretty please?"

Even someone as dense /sexually/ as Conrad was could tell that Luce seemed to have a thing for begging. For a minute, Conrad felt panic and a small twinge of annoyance, but when he actually raised his eyes to look at the older man, his stomach clenched. The hungry look on the older mans face made his insides roll and he found himself blushing more out of excitement then shame.

"P-Please Luce..." Conrad whispered, forcing his eyes to continue looking at the blond man. "Pretty please..." Conrad opened his legs a little wider, hoping that the motion could pass for at /least/ a little sexy and he shivered, feeling kind of dirty and guilty and great.

Oh fucking fuck, that was better than before, infinitely better. Luce did like Conrad unable to speak and blushing and looking away, but he was finding he vastly preferred this version, where Conrad had to struggle to meet his gaze but his eyes held, the pleading words coming out perfectly. Combined with even the barest invitation of legs spread marginally wider, it was a far better request than the first. It was rewarded by Luce shoving in perhaps a bit too roughly, only that thin layer of his saliva as lube. "Since yeh asked so nicely," Luce grunted, holding perfectly still for the brief seconds needed to utter the phrase. After that, oh, he knew that he should wait for Conrad to adjust but finally being able to bury himself to the hilt, to feel the tight clench his fingers remembered on far more sensitive flesh... He'd known he wouldn't wait, would yank his hips back, would drive in again.

Conrad screamed, literally screamed, loud and broken as the pain pushed through him; making his throat choke up and his eyes screw closed tight enough to push tears to the edges. The burning sensation spread up his spine from the point where he was connected with the blond man, his body stretched past the breaking point as he /felt/ the muscles tear.

"L-LUCE!" He yelled the name through grit teeth, his arms shooting out to grab onto the blond, desperately shaking and clinging with everything he had. He urged his body to relax again, trying to remember why he thought this would feel good in the first place. He felt himself twitch around the intruding organ, each clench shooting another sharp pain through the teen's body.

Conrad sucked in a ragged breath, his face still tense as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He felt the ache start to dull, felt his body readjusting to the almost overwhelming force pushed inside of him. He drew in another, more steady breath, his body finally relaxing and coming back down, little by little.

Whatever other thoughts were rattling around his brain, Luce didn't usually cause pain to the girls he slept with, not especially. He was the masochist, and he would goad them into hurting him if he had to. But it seemed this level of pain, severe as screams might convince him it could be, was enough to cause Conrad to shake him, although Luce imagined it was an extension of Conrad's own body shaking. With Conrad holding him tight, at least, he paused again for a moment. Another moment for Conrad to do his best to adjust, just one little moment, all the mercy he could offer. Conrad's clenching body might be paining him, but it was making Luce grit his teeth for an entirely different reason, endeavoring not to come just from the feel of that hot, tight passage spasming around him.

"Would yeh like a kiss, puppy?" Luce panted, mostly because he thought Conrad in this condition would finally make him bleed. And then the respite was over, that last shred of human pity. Luce's hips dragged back out, the return thrust in smooth and perfect, and Luce actually thought for a split second about the near-absence of lube and how this shouldn't possibly feel that good. And yet it did, so he continued, the roll of his hips steady and even and inexorable, Luce trying to keep to the pace and not jerk in faster, not let it be over before he could properly, fully enjoy himself.

Conrad found himself chanting Luce's name between desperate whines and moans as his body braced itself against the pain. All too quickly he felt the sensation of Luce sliding in and out of him work it's way over the dull sting and he groaned as his fingernails dug into the taller mans arms.

"P-Please... Please please..." Conrad was unsure of whether he was begging the older man to stop or keep going, but he felt something swell inside him each time Luce's hips pushed back in.

When Luce asked if he wanted a kiss, his voice dipping into an almost mocking tone, Conrad whined and clenched around him, nodding furiously. He didn't care if Luce thought he was pathetic or childish, the teenager had a burning need to have more contact with the older man.

Luce's ears could only take it as encouragement, as a goad to keep going, go harder, lose the last shreds of restraint that had latched on somewhere inside of him. He started to pick up the pace, risking his endurance in the process. Fucking hell but he was not used to the near-painful tightness of Conrad's body, and the fact that he could almost feel the pain on the edge of the pleasure from it was doing wicked things to every last nerve ending he possessed. The pleading words rang in his ears, making it infinitely better than the sensations would have been on their own.

When Conrad urged him into the kiss, Luce's mouth descended, catching up Conrad's lips in a bruising manner. He was not functioning highly enough at that moment to think of Conrad as much more than the clenching body beneath him, his thoughts not elevated enough to even entertain childishness or the belief that Conrad could be pathetic. The best he could do was the hot, fast desire, the urge to drive forward until he fairly exploded or came or both.

"O-Ohh.." Conrad half groaned as Luce's lips collided with his. For a second he lost himself in the lips of the older man, thrusting his own tongue inside Luce's mouth as an overeager distraction from the sensations working through his body. Conrad reminded himself briefly that Luce liked being bitten and dug his teeth into the blonds bottom lip, a little too hard as he rode out the last shocks of pain. Having something to bite down on seemed to help and Conrad felt his body relax a little more as he whimpered between his teeth.

In Luce's opinion, there wasn't too hard. Or no one had successfully tormented him to a point he could not enjoy. He was fine with Conrad trying to draw blood, so fine in fact that his next thrust was perhaps a bit rougher than necessary. However quick his motions might have been, for the most part they were smooth, concerted thrusts, because Luce was used to sex even if it was usually with entirely different sorts from Conrad. The determined hold on his lip, combined with the whimpers reaching his ears and the tensing of muscles gripping him was pulling him slowly closer, and that was after making himself wait for so fucking long before he could do this in the first place. Luce pulled his head back slightly, just in an effort to get Conrad to grip him harder yet, thrusts becoming even less even as his body informed him that his enjoyment would soon come to a spectacular end.

Conrad felt something building up in him and a surge of fear gripped him for a split second before he was torn out of his head, his entire body going numb save for his dick and the tight ring of muscles Luce was currently thrusting into. He moaned, steeling his hips against the older mans thrusts and urging Luce to hit that one spot that made his eyes roll up into his head.

"There..Th-There!" Conrad moaned, wrapping his legs fully around the blond and curling his toes as his entire body tensed. His teeth were still clinging to Luce's lips, desperate to keep the man as close as possible.

Then it hit, giant waves of pleasure rushing over him as he spasmed and clenched against Luce, biting down hard enough to actually /feel/ his canine puncture into the older mans lip. He practically squealed, gripping Luce with his legs and pulling him deeper inside as he cried out the mans name repeatedly, his dick emptying itself all over his stomach and chest. He was trembling, intense feelings rocking his sensitive body as he stretched his legs back out, even his toes separating as he released Luce's mouth and fell back into the couch.

Luce stilled for a full moment when Conrad's legs came tight around him, remembering then that he was not the only functioning part of this equation. Conrad was still very much present, a separate person and not actually the best sex toy Luce had never had to pay for. He drew back slowly that time, breath ragged where he was exhaling more or less directly into Conrad's mouth. And Conrad bit him so hard when the kid finally came, he almost didn't hear the sounds of his name issuing forth from Conrad's lips. He could taste blood hot on his tongue, feel Conrad's come hot in the few spatters that had made it to his chest as well. And he could dismiss having forgotten for the time being that this was Conrad's first time, and that he had literally taken something from the kid, as evident by the mess on their chests. But he still wasn't done, and Conrad needed to know that.

When Conrad flopped back to the couch, Luce was moving again, more slowly, able to last just a bit longer. He leaned down so his mouth was by Conrad's ear, murmuring low so that his lips brushed Conrad's skin. "Yer not done yet, Connie," he promised, the lust he was still caught up in making the words sound fervent when they were really just him being greedy. He was at least back to a firm steady pace, nothing too taxing, a rhythm that would still bring him off fairly quick if he just kept at it.

Conrad's stomach clenched at Luce's words, hot in his ear as the older man continued to push into his oversensitive body. The friction was worse now, his clenched hole holding on to Luce almost painfully tight.

"Ah..ah..ahh..aahhh.." Conrad breathed out moans in time with Luce's thrusts in and he felt a painfully sweet sensation fill him as he covered his face with his hands. His head was still fuzzy from earlier and he tried to register the fact that Luce was still hard and pumping into him. Conrad spread himself wider, scooting lower so that the blond was actually pushing slickly into him at a better angle.

"D-Does it..nnnn..." Conrad panted trying to catch his breath enough to speak. "Does it feel g-good..?"

Luce did at least appreciate the slight change in position, a fleeting thought spared to whether or not Conrad even realized some of the little things he was doing, this entire time, that pleased Luce so well. He suspected not. He was caught off-guard by the question, mostly because he hadn't expected Conrad to speak, to say anything, quite so soon. It was so obvious he almost didn't answer. "Fuck, Connie," he ended up gasping, still moving, still so close it fairly hurt. "Better'n," he muttered, his brain not really up for an apt comparison. "Better'n- Fuck!"

Luce had known he was going to come in what had to be seconds, but he thought he'd at least have a few moments of higher function to finish the thought. Instead he stilled, tensed, knew he'd never fucking admit that his vision tried to white out a little when he came. He always thought that orgasm would be a little nicer if it hurt, and that time it fairly did. Perhaps a minute or so later, when the sensations were receding, he murmured, "Better'n an act'ul medical-grade scalpel fresh outta th' packaging."

The way Luce said his name, curse and all, made Conrad's entire body shiver. When the older man came, Conrad lay perfectly still, his head pushed back against the couch and his mouth open wide as he savored the sensation of Luce twitching and emptying inside him.

When Luce spoke again, finishing his earlier statement, Conrad could only look up at him with fuzzy confusion. His face was flushed and he was still panting slightly. The words the older man used to describe the feeling didn't really fit with the tone of his voice, but Conrad decided to let himself have this moment and took being compared to a sharp doctor's instrument as a good thing. He let a small, satisfied smile creep onto his face and he closed his eyes gently.

Conrad's confused face really was fucking cute, but Luce wasn't about to explain why his comment made sense. He was going to enjoy his fucking heady post-orgasmic feeling and hooray for Conrad losing his V-card and all but Luce would care about that later when he could properly tease the kid. Conrad's peaceful, eyes-closed face, on the other hand, was something Luce was feeling averse to, because he didn't really need the kid getting too comfortable and conking out on his couch. Or... Well, it might not be so bad to let Conrad rest. Luce could go actually read his textbooks or something. He jerked his hips back but hovered there, telling himself that he didn't need to go grab a tall glass of vodka. "Yeh wanna catch a nap, kiddo?" Luce asked, surprised a little by how patient he sounded. "Ah'll getcha a blanket."

"Mmmmnn y-yeah.." Conrad muttered, not bothering to open his eyes as he nodded sleepily. He brought a hand up to rub at his face, pushing it upwards into his hair as he yawned a little. He turned, slowly, onto his side and brought his knees cautiously up. He wrapped his arms around them, wincing a little at the sudden empty feeling and the small jolts of lingering pain. He fought the urge to bring his fingers down to the...spot, he and Luce had connected. It was sore and probably swollen and, Conrad wasn't really sure if he would be bleeding, but it sure felt like he should be. He thought about asking Luce for a moment, but decided he didn't think he could stand having the older man check something so personal for him, despite what they had just done.

He settled into the couch and let his mind rest, content in the fact that Luce was happy and satisfied.


	4. Like Seafoam on the Waves

**LIRA AN:** Yes, Luce totally needed to break Conrad's faggy little heart. And Conrad finally gets to drawing, which was what he /came/ to the apartment for. I love this thing, because I get to write Luce being conniving, but I feel sometimes that his ploys are /really transparent/ and only work because Conrad can be... Kind of dense. Gods I love him. Also I don't have to feel bad about the cliffhangers because we're posting this all at once.

**MISERIA AN:** If you can't already tell that we LOVE Conrad torture, don't worry, it'll be apparent. This chapter made me a little sad for him, just a little. But he's so cute when he's crushed ;u;

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.004. - .Like Seafoam on the Waves.

.

Luce accepted that Conrad would be fine, disregarded any normal opinions about first times and aftercare and maybe just making sure he hadn't broken anything. After Conrad had started to curl up, Luce slid off the couch and weaved across the room, not caring that he was naked because it was his fucking apartment and he could sit around without a stitch on if he fucking felt like it. He did find an old blanket in the small closet hidden in his tiny bedroom, and he did come back out into the main space to spread it over Conrad's curled form. He followed it up by snagging one small swig from the bottle of vodka and setting up shop at his desk to do some studying. He ended up devising rude riddles with all of the vocabulary, because it sure as hell beat rote memorization. In fact, pretty much anything beat reading a textbook that was as dry as desert bones, but at least putting together vulgarities sort of felt like doing something academic.

It felt like doing something academic for a little over an hour and a half, at which point Luce had run out of vocabulary from the current two chapters that had been assigned as well as the chapter and a half after that. He was actually quite proud of a few of his creations, and might have persuaded himself to mock up some educational posters to put around the science building if it wouldn't be so much fucking work. He took the time to put on some pants, wondering if he'd actually have to get fucking dressed and drive the kid home. Luce strolled back into the main space, fairly comfortable save for peevish thoughts about dropping Conrad off like some sort of nanny. He shook Conrad's shoulder, leaning over in the process, thoughts going to the fact that the kid had come home with him for a reason. Luce supposed Conrad couldn't mind too terribly much being reminded of his artistic responsibilities. He also didn't really give a shit if Conrad did.

Conrad inhaled deeply through his nose, rolling over slightly and letting the breath out as some kind of mumble. He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, opening them slightly and squinting back at Luce. Conrad felt a knot come up in his stomach. The teen smiled, slightly nervous but still genuine.

"H-Hey..." He whispered, making a move to sit up and wincing.

Luce peered at Conrad as the kid roused from his little nap, taking the fact that the kid could smile at him as a clear good sign. It wasn't like this was something Luce did all the time, but he'd popped a few cherries before and sometimes girls got all defensive afterward. It didn't really occur to him to place Conrad in a separate category than those female conquests. "Sleep well, kid?" Luce asked, although not quite from an earnest concern for Conrad's comfort. He merely wanted as little bothersome awkwardness as he could orchestrate.

"Heh..y-yeah.." Conrad brought the hand up through his hair and gently scratched at the back of his head. When he successfully managed to sit up, sucking a breath in through his teeth at how battered and bruised he felt, he met Luce's eyes again and leaned forward slightly. He didn't really know the best way to greet someone he'd only just met, while simultaneously waking up naked on their couch, so he just went with his first instinct and softly brushed his lips over Luce's in a shy, quiet good-morning kiss.

Luce wasn't shocked enough to do anything sudden, perhaps because he was expecting some of the usual weird female drama, but he did draw back until he was standing up again without making even the first motion of kissing back. Maybe he should have made the concession and humored the kid, since Luce had decided much earlier in the day that he quite simply was not going to allow Conrad to slip away from him. This was something messy, that much was clear, but Luce was certain he could finagle his way to what he wanted without too much hardship for him. He would just have to... Nip this in the bud or something. "Yeh wan' summin', Connie?"

Conrad stared up at Luce when he pulled back, not just away from him but all the way into a standing position. His eyes widened and he gaped up at the older man with a confused and slightly hurt look. After what they did, kissing was okay...right? Conrad lowered his head and quickly looked off to the side, suddenly feeling foolish.

"I-I thought...I mean...don't boyfriend's usually...kiss. W-Was it..too soon?" He brought his hands up, hugging himself and suddenly feeling a lot smaller then he actually was.

Luce didn't want to do it. He knew this was the part where he neatly squashed any illusions of /boyfriends/ and whatever other rot might be lodging in Conrad's little brain. He just didn't want to have to stop and think long enough for an explanation that wouldn't ruin his access. It looked like Conrad was already trying to worry himself in half. "Fuck, Connie, where're yeh gettin' yer ideas on datin'?" he asked, a bit of his exasperation seeping in, but for the most part offering a smooth expression, like he wasn't upset or anything. "Last Aye checked high school kids us'lly asked each other out'n shit before any uv this boyfriends crap."

Conrad's eyes snapped back on Luce and he sighed, his body visibly relaxing. Luce wasn't upset about the kiss or regretting anything that happened before... He probably just felt awkward because they weren't dating. Conrad smiled, unwrapping his arms from around his waist and leaning forward to capture one of Luce's hands in both of his.

"I-I'm sorry...Y-You're right. I've just...never done this before..." He felt an almost giddy feeling bubbling up through his stomach. Luce was handsome and cool and /older/, and something about the man felt dangerous and exciting. Plus, he made Conrad feel things the boy had never experienced. Great things, things that the teen knew he should feel guilty about but he just didn't. Luce made it okay.

"W-Would you be my boyfriend L-Luce..?" He asked, raising his eyes to look the older man full in the face, lacing his fingers into Luce's and gripping his hand harder.

Luce did feel something when Conrad relaxed, although whatever it was, it quickly morphed into strong distaste when the kid grabbed his hand. He knew right then this wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't even going to be all that fun. He wanted to say no shit, kid, he could tell this was all new territory back when Luce was busy burying his fingers inside of Conrad. He was starting to pry his hand free when Conrad spat forth that unbelievable line.

Luce had to bring his other hand up to hold his face, because he thought it was going to break in half as he curled over, the laughter just spurting out before he could even pretend to try and stop it. Oh fuck. That was even more unbelievably rich than... Fuck. It was like some sort of corrupt and twisted after school special. "Boyfrien'?" Luce finally spat out. "Would yeh like ter take a place in line behind Miss Organic Chem or should Aye jes' take down yer name an' number an' inform yeh when we have a vacancy in that department?"

Conrad's face slipped from complete joy to utter horror in one swift motion as the older man's laughter literally /stung/ his ears. He let his hand drop limply back to the blanket, his eyes darting nervously down to his suddenly /incredibly/ nude body. He tugged the blanket up further around him, pulling it up under his neck and even tucking his arms under it. He half-wished he could pull it over his head; anything to hide himself from Luce's view.

The cool, somewhat kind man from earlier was gone and Conrad felt tears tugging at the edge of his eyes as Luce offered to add him to the list of people he apparently did this kind of thing with regularly. Conrad wasn't foolish enough to assume that he was Luce's first anything but...The older man must have realized that he was Conrad's first /everything/. First kiss, first touch, everything. The way Luce was acting now, like it wasn't even something special...Maybe it wasn't. Maybe nothing was special about it, and Luce viewed him as just another name. Conrad bit into his bottom lip, inwardly begging himself not to break and actually /cry/ in front of the man. He lowered his head into his chest, bringing his knees around himself and going into the comforting fetal position he knew so well.

Luce had a thought, just then, that he was unlikely to get his little sketch drawn that night. He hadn't missed out on the fact that Conrad had seemed happy about drawing him in particular, and he hadn't done anything too memorable at that point. He wondered if the kid would still want to draw him, keep that picture he'd already done just as Luce had joked. Luce calmed down from the hilarity, realizing that he did still have Conrad in his apartment and he kind of had to do something about that, at the very least. "Yeh wan' another drink?" he asked, sarcastically, mostly because he was going to make himself want one. He rather thought Conrad was fucking crying and for once he didn't even want to watch that.

Conrad's head picked up slightly and he met Luce's eyes. He was successful in keeping himself from crying, the edges around his eyes seemed to be wet but nothing had leaked out. His mind raced, trying to put things into some kind of perspective. The alcohol was what had gotten him into this in the first place (well, that's not entirely true, but in his mind it was easier to blame it), and Conrad hesitated before his brain gave one last, feeble attempt to make this okay; Maybe Luce was offering him the drink to help him calm down. Or possibly to make him feel better. Despite the knot in his stomach and the creeping feeling of dread prickling at his skin, Conrad nodded.

Luce did note, in the analytical part of his brain, that Conrad hadn't actually started crying yet. He supposed it was a good sign; kid wasn't taking things too badly. Conrad accepted the drink offer, and Luce just took for granted that he wanted more of the fruity shit. The previous bottle was still on the floor, but the drink was slightly carbonated and it wasn't like Luce would drink the others. So thinking, he just turned and went to the kitchen, snagging a fresh bottle and swiftly pouring himself a double shot of vodka. He walked back into the main space with one in each hand, directing his attention to the kid on his couch. "Yeh wan' me ter open it fer yeh?" he asked, wiggling the bottle a little like he needed to get Conrad's attention.

Conrad nodded slowly, noting that Luce had made himself a drink. He did his best to relax himself, uncurling slightly and pushing his knees out a little. Not all the way, but enough to show that he was at least /trying/ to relax. He even let the blanket slip down a little, exposing his shoulders and arms as he brought them out from under it to hug the fabric against himself.

When Conrad nodded Luce moved the bottle towards his lips, calmly pressing his teeth against the surface of the top with the bottom row lodging underneath the scalloped rim of the cap. With a motion that must surely look practiced, Luce popped the top from the bottle with an audible snap. Keeping it between his teeth, he offered the bottle to Conrad before transferring it into his hand instead. At that point he knocked back what was in his shot glass all at once, setting it off to the side before plopping down next to Conrad. Luce could tell that Conrad was still uncomfortable, but was taking the small concessions towards feeling better as freedom to again start making Conrad further discomfited. His arm went to the back of the couch, but he did not touch, watching to see what Conrad did.

Conrad watched with wide eyes as Luce popped the bottle open with his /teeth/. It looked somewhat painful and Conrad flinched slightly when Luce handed the drink back to him. He cupped it in both of his hands, staring down at it when he felt the weight shift on the couch. He didn't look up to see if Luce sat down, but he felt the older man's arm come up to rest on the couch and he cringed, screwing his eyes shut and taking a large sip from the bottle in his hands. He released it with a wet pop and panted for a second, trying to catch his breath.

Yep, Conrad was definitely not all put back together judging from the flinching and the cringing. But Luce had gotten a plenty good idea from his time in the school that this was pretty much normal for the kid. So it wasn't like he was sweating it. He merely scrounged together a small portion of self-control so as to not repeat his move from earlier, and sample the alcohol off of Conrad's mouth. Especially not after discouraging the little wake-up kiss; wrong messages and all that. "Yer sketchpad's still in yer backpack," he pointed out calmly, like it was nothing. Not to hurry Conrad along or anything; just a little reminder. After all, Luce was sort of hoping the kid would get a little more alcohol in him before they crossed that bridge.

Conrad's eyes drifted over to his bookbag and he nodded. When he was upset or angry, he'd usually turn to the paper and draw his feelings out, locking them between the pages and taking a huge load off his psyche in the process. He doubted if it would work as well this time, but he /did/ tell Luce he would draw him. He took another large gulp from the bottle in his hand, his face tightening as it burned slightly against the back of his throat. He made a move to get up to retrieve the sketchpad, stopping as soon as he briefly lifted the blanket. Oh yeah...

"U-Uhm...Where are my...clothes..?"

Luce had to cough once, to keep from laughing outright when Conrad realized he still wasn't fucking wearing anything. He knew it wouldn't be in his own best interest to burst out laughing, again, at Conrad's expense in such a short span of time. Instead, he took a moment to at least pose as considering the question. "Considerin'," he said, as if he was still doing it. "Aye think they might be under me. Would it please yeh greatly, puppy, if Aye fetched 'em fer yeh?" Luce would do it... Probably... He simply realized it might be entertaining to see if Conrad would squirm.

Conrad's hands tightened into the blankets as his eyes immediately fell to where the older man was sitting, spying a corner of his shirt poking out from under the blond's leg. Luce had offered to get up and get his clothes for him, but Conrad merely reached a hand out and latched onto the fabric, tugging and assuming Luce would notice what he was doing and inch up a little to make it easier. His fingers were gripping the very corner of the garment, and he was trying his best to avoid touching the older man.

Considering that Luce felt justified spending his study time coming up with obscene riddles, he was not above glancing down at Conrad's admirable effort to just tug his shirt out from under where Luce was very happy sitting on it, and taking five seconds to decide what would be entertaining right about then. Like he was being helpful, Luce slid his leg outward, pressing Conrad's hand back and approaching his body where it was hidden beneath the blanket. Luce started to stand up, angling himself so the motion took him closer to Conrad. He placed one hand on Conrad's shoulder, like he needed to steady himself. "Sorry kiddo," he said, without removing his hand. "Guess Aye shouldn'a knocked tha' down so fast." If Conrad actually believed that Luce was feeling tipsy after that tiny drink, Luce would be quite amused.

Alcoholic beverages was not something Conrad pretended to know about. Anything he did know about it, he had learned from watching his mother. When Luce suddenly began growing closer to him Conrad had leaned back a little, an alarmed look on his face. But, with Luce's hand on his shoulder and his explanation, Conrad relaxed slightly.

"O-Oh..." Conrad muttered, tugging the shirt out from under the older man quickly. He tossed it behind him, bringing his hand up and placing it on the blond's shoulder to help steady him.

It was obvious that Conrad was willing to go with Luce's ruse, seemed to fully believe that Luce was tipsy now and was deserving of help. The fact might have registered as an impediment in Luce's plan to get Conrad tipsy himself, but Conrad was still drinking fucking soda pop with booze in it so Luce wasn't too worried. When Conrad moved to steady him Luce countered by leaning down, wondering how he fucking gave himself so many opportunities to shove his tongue down Conrad's throat right after deciding that he wouldn't be doing that.

But Luce was supposed to be a little bit drunk, now, so why the fuck not. If he had to explain again that he wasn't Conrad's fucking boyfriend he'd do so. And so he slumped forward with care, so that he bumped foreheads with Conrad before tipping their mouths together. And promptly slipping his tongue in, because everyone knew drunk people had no sense of social niceties. A concept Luce only had a glancing acquaintance with to start.

"A-Ahh..." Conrad moaned against Luce's tongue, his hand tightening on the older mans shoulder as he felt his body light up again. He allowed himself a moment, just a few seconds, to savor the feeling of his own tongue brushing back, before pulling his lips away with a small, wet smack. "L-Luce...we shouldn't..." Conrad's mouth numbly formed the words, his entire body objecting. But still, they obviously weren't going to date, so what was the point in Luce continuing to tug him along?

Luce entertained a brief thought that Conrad might convince him to like strawberry flavored soda-pop-booze, before the kid's conscience or something kicked in and he pulled away. It would help if Luce himself knew what the fuck he was doing, all the better to summon forth a line and string the kid into it. As it was, he asked, "Shouldn't?" out of sheer curiosity as to what Conrad himself thought was fucking going on. "Wot d'yeh think we're doin'? Aye believe Aye was jes' grabbin' yer sketchpad fer yeh." And he looked Conrad flat in the eye, from perhaps six inches away, like he was daring Conrad to question it.

"You...b-but you..." Conrad was left to stare back at the older man, his eyes wide in confusion. He ran the scenario back through his mind, picking out the parts to prove to himself he wasn't crazy. Or wait. Luce had kissed him, but Luce was drunk. A large blush crossed over the teens cheeks and he closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. He had been the one kissing back. "n-no, i'm sorry...I just..." Conrad brought his eyes up to meet Luce's before they slowly wondered down to the blond's lips. Conrad closed his eyes again in embarrassment. Maybe he was reading too much in to everything.

Too easy. Luce was the one who had to go and kiss the kid again, just once more, and all it took was a little nudge for Conrad to decide that he had done something wrong. Perhaps even that he had been the one to try and kiss Luce again; Luce couldn't know. But after watching Conrad's face for just a moment more he did as he said and grabbed the book bag with Conrad's things, before swinging himself around back to the couch. He remembered that he was supposed to be tipsy, so he deliberately veered slightly before sitting down and offering the bag to the kid. "Yeh gunna finish that?" he asked as well, gesturing at the bottle of Conrad's drink. Luce certainly didn't want it, but was operating under the assumption that if his already-drunk self offered to finish Connie's drink, Connie would feel more obligated to drink it himself.

"Wha-Oh, y-yes..." Conrad took the bag, staring back at the bottle in his hand before taking another sip. From the way the older man was acting, it might be best not to give him anymore to drink. Conrad began to wonder where his own buzz was, seeing as how he'd had a few sips compared with Luce's one. "he must be drinking something stronger..." the teenager thought, sipping his strawberry drink again. He was glad he'd picked this drink, and felt a little more at ease swallowing more of it, now that he assumed it was pretty weak and he wouldn't get completely drunk off it. So he took a few more gulps, letting the strong flavor pop in his mouth before setting the, less then half full, bottle on the floor. The teens eyes lowered to his bookbag and he blinked a few times, his head feeling temporarily fuzzy. He shook it off as still being sleepy from...earlier, and unzipped his backpack.

Luce made himself comfortable, slanting his gaze over towards Conrad as the kid was drinking. When the bottle was placed on the floor, he'd seen how much was left, but couldn't rightly judge the kid's tolerance. But ah, now he would have a distraction, and if Connie didn't try and spirit this picture away... Well, Luce was sure he could convince the kid otherwise if necessary, then he'd have some art to put up in the place. He was dead certain that if he found a cheap frame somewhere and actually put one of Conrad's sketches on his wall, he could knock Connie right out with the puzzling combination of pride and sheer embarrassment. Plus who didn't want art of themselves on display? "Any requests fer doin' th' picture?" Luce asked, just in case.

A request? Oh, for the sketch. Conrad gazed back at the blond man, his eyes going a little out of focus. He rubbed them, making a move to stand up, then remembering he was still naked and sitting back down. The teenager stared dumbly at the blanket for a moment before he wrapped it around his waist and stood shakily up. The blanket hung loose around him as he stared hard at Luce. "L-Lay down...on the couch." he muttered, bending down to scoop his drink off the floor before he accidentally knocked it over. He took another sip, before lowering himself to the floor and setting the bottle beside him.

Luce had a thought about whether he should really do as the kid said, but then again, he had asked. Conrad's confusion spoke of alcohol kicking in, so he might as well play along and see if he'd really get any sort of picture while Conrad still had enough fine motor control to move a pencil. He stretched out on the couch, offering Conrad an arch look as he did so. He was plenty comfortable in just his pants and certainly not shy about much of anything, but he did have a smug thought about just what Conrad could possibly be thinking, looking up at him. "As yeh like it, kiddo," he murmured, agreeably enough.

Conrad felt himself blush when Luce stretched out, almost regretting his request when his eyes actually started to trace over the man's thin frame. The teenager gulped, a slightly shaky hand pulling his sketchpad and a pencil from his bookbag. "I like it...I-I mean-!" Conrad cringed slightly. "I mean that's f-fine." he finished lamely, willing to give anything to take away the first part of that sentence. Conrad began drawing the outline of his picture, basic shapes that he would mold and carve via pencil and eraser into Luce. "okay...don't move..." Conrad squinted slightly, trying to stop the man in front of him from occasionally blurring off into two people.

Luce chuckled a little at what Conrad had said, and there wasn't even any unkindness to the sound. He knew he fucking liked the appreciation, from the kid but from most any other person, really. He could appreciate the posing that Conrad asked for, because if he got to lie down for this thing at least he wouldn't get uncomfortable too quickly. Now the only question was getting bored, since he couldn't really see Conrad's progress from where he was. "D'yeh ever talk ter yer models, kid?" Luce asked, for all that he knew full well Conrad didn't have other models. "Or does th' drawin' itself take all uv yer concentration?"

Conrad's head lifted from the sketch and he stared back at the older man. "I've never...you're my first." Conrad muttered, his face falling slightly as his eyes searched for something besides the blond to focus on. He really didn't want to think about 'Luce' and 'firsts' right now. Conrad's eyes finally rested on his bottle and he grabbed it, tipping what was left inside down his throat in three gulps. "I-I mostly draw people from anatomy books..." Conrad offered, his brain telling him to keep talking unless he wanted to continue tracing Luce's hips with his eyes. Wait, was he doing that? Maybe Luce hadn't noticed.

Really, Luce had known that was going to shoot the kid's mood again, but hey, it meant he was still drinking. Or rather, had just finished his drink, and Luce was willing to bet just one bottle of that crap drank that fast would do something. He didn't have a lot else to do, so of course he noticed where Conrad's eyes went when the kid looked at him. He could chalk it up to the drawing, but the slow tracing was leading him to believe otherwise. "Ah'm gunna go ahead an' bet drawin' a real breathin' person ain't quite the same as sumthin' outta a book," Luce said, almost kindly and not like he was smug about this.

"it's...different, yeah..." Conrad murmured, his eyes continuing to move up the older man, stopping finally when he settled on Luce's eyes. "the models in the books aren't as...good." Conrad searched his brain for the right word, desperately trying to avoid words like 'handsome'. The teenager shook his head slightly, his brain feeling a bit like it was sloshing around between his ears. Conrad brought a hand up to his head to try and steady himself. He was suddenly lightheaded and dizzy, even though he was simply sitting on the floor. The comforting blanket felt hot and scratchy now and he reached down to tug it off his legs a little.

"Aw, but models in books an' shit 'ave sum sorta trainin', doan' they?" Luce asked, making a point of not sounding too cheerful. "'M sure they're plenty good. 'S gotta be sumthin' else, doan'cha think?" It was just embarrassing the kid, what he was trying to do. But Connie still looked dazed and Luce had already seen the kid plenty naked, but as Conrad shifted the blanket off of himself just a little Luce found himself, in his head, encouraging the kid to move it more. After his fake-drunk kiss, Luce was pretty sure he could coax him into more, again, and wanted to try almost simply to have done it.

"maybe..." Conrad fixed Luce with a blank stare, trying to gather his thoughts into something that could pass as a casual response, "maybe it's because it's you..." well that was a failure, and the teen knew it the minute the words were out of his mouth. Conrad felt his face heat up instantly and he shifted uncomfortably in the blanket.

Luce snorted a little, not entirely expecting Conrad to be so tactlessly blunt even with some alcohol in his system. "That mean my picture's comin' along nicely kid?" Luce asked. "Y'know, since Ah'm such a great model an' all?" It was nowhere near as cruel as he could have been, but Luce needed to know if Conrad was even still drawing, or if he was just gawking and drunk and could be doing better things with his time still in Luce's company.

"Your...? Oh!" Conrad's eyes widened slightly in realization and he looked down at the almost empty page in front of him. Except for a few random shapes thrown together to represent some kind of boxed-man the page was empty. Conrad glanced back up sheepishly, "I wasn't... I'm sorry..."

"Havin' a lil' trouble?" Luce asked, trying not to sound too happy about it because he was disappointed that he wouldn't get his sketch. Conrad would just have to come back, wouldn't he. "Maybe yeh shouldn'a chugged tha' drink down so fast. Here, c'mere kid." Luce held out his arm towards Conrad, unwilling to just say what he wanted and almost liking the constraints Conrad's skittishness placed on him.

Conrad gazed back at Luce for a moment, before rising shakily to his feet. The blanket slipped off around him, but he caught it somewhere around his knees and pulled it back up over himself. He inched forward, his head floating and his vision blurry, before he collided with the couch and fell forward against the older man. Conrad muttered an apology, but it got lost in the soft sigh that escaped his lips as his warm skin came in contact with Luce.

Luce did not know what Conrad was expecting; perhaps nothing at all if he'd tumbled into drunk completely. But it sure as hell wasn't right that a touch from him seemed to soothe the kid, not after he'd very deliberately stomped all over Conrad's feelings. Ah, well, all the better. Luce caught Conrad's arm and pulled him in. "Aye know yeh feel bad fer losin' yer focus at drawin'," Luce said, in a tone meant to be soothing. "So if yeh like, Ah'll give yeh an opportunity t'make it up ter me." Luce did his best to smile properly, without any of the guile seeping to the surface.

Conrad nodded dumbly, bringing his legs up onto the couch and sitting hunched over on his knees. His fingers tightened on the blanket, as he tried to focus on the older man's face. He did feel bad, and he suspected Luce must be kind of disappointed. An opportunity to make Luce happy again sounded like a great idea. "Wh-What do I have to do...?" Conrad whispered.

"Fer one thing," Luce murmured, that same tone that would hopefully not set off any alarms. "Yeh kin scoot back a measure or two, Ah'll tell yeh when ter stop." Luce shifted up slightly against the arm rest of the couch, waving with one hand for Conrad to place himself astride Luce's legs around where his knees were. Luce's mind knew what it wanted, but for once his body hadn't quite caught up, only just then starting to take interest in what might be happening. Oh well. Luce would enjoy it if Conrad had to work.

Conrad shifted himself over Luce's legs, blushing when his bare body came in contact with Luce's skin under the blanket. He did his best not to touch the older man /too much/ as he scooted back some, his face now level with Luce's chest. When Luce didn't say anything, he moved back a little more, stopping at the man's belly button. The teen waited a few moments, and when Luce again said nothing, he hesitantly murmured "H-Here?"

"Tha's good," Luce agreed, after calmly watching Conrad shift himself into place. It looked just about right; now the next important thing was phrasing a request for Conrad to reach inside his pants so that it was less suspicious. "'M still a lil' fuzzy, kiddo," Luce told Conrad, after that brief pause. "Do me a favor, jes' pull down th' waist uv these pants a lil' – kinna hot in here, innit?" Luce waited, ready to direct Conrad just how far to pull, and ready to cant his hips up so his ass lifted from the couch to better facilitate it.

It /was/ hot in the apartment, Conrad told himself as he popped the button on Luce's pants. He felt his breathing pick up a little, and his mind reminded him that he shouldn't feel so excited about something as simple as this. It also reminded him of how Luce actually felt about him, and the stinging words the man had said earlier. But the teenager pushed those from his head as he slid the zipper down. Even if Luce didn't like him, or never wanted to date him, Conrad admitted to himself that he wanted to be around the older man. Wanted to do something, anything, to prove that he /was/ worth Luce's time. Conrad hesitated a moment before curling his fingers under the band of Luce's jeans and inching them down a little.

Luce ended up forgetting to think about why Conrad was moving slowly, why he hesitated and why he was probably uncomfortable. Instead his mind suggested that it was a deliberate tease, that Conrad paused between undoing the button and drawing down the zipper because he knew that Luce was watching him in anticipation just waiting for him to do it. And when Conrad was finally drawing his pants down, just the slightest of bits, Luce ended up not only raising his hips slightly but also sitting up slightly more, so that he pulled himself out of his pants to the point of uncovering his ass and his dick. He'd better not allow Conrad time to think about it. "Jes'... Gimme a hand," Luce murmured entreatingly. "If Aye told yeh ter use yer mouth, wot would yeh say?" Despite the words coming out in that same calm, almost kind sort of voice, it was a challenge – as if to say that one thing would surely be worth Luce's time, if Conrad only had the guts to try it.


	5. Dance to the Tune

**LIRA AN:** Yeah, this thing is an awful lot of sex. Blowjobs and handjobs, oh my. I think little Conrad was really, really in need of someone to treat him even halfway like he was worth something. Also this is hilarious because it sort of includes my Luce dirty talking. And just. Yeah.

**MISERIA AN:** I remember thinking it's hilarious that Conrad actually makes an attempt to be somewhat sexy and kind of fails. Not entirely, but a little bit. His fails add up over time I think. Poor thing .w.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.005. - .Dance to the Tune.

.

Conrad's head shot up and he met Luce's eyes, his face calm as he actually thought about Luce's suggestion. Somewhere his drunk mind seemed to spark opportunity and his eyes fell back to Luce's dick. The teenager brought a hand up slowly, wrapping his fingers around it and taking a deep breath before he glanced back up at the older man. He could do this. He could pull Luce's mind away from whoever else was occupying it; that stupid professor, any other boys or girls the older man did this with. Conrad wasn't sure anymore if it was him or the alcohol making all of these silent promises, but he was past the point of caring. He licked his lips, in what he hoped was an attractive way and scooted back more, laying down slightly on his stomach. "I would say o-okay.." The teen muttered, wishing he were a little bit better at talking sexy. He half-expected Luce to laugh at him.

To Luce it was indeed plenty attractive, the trace of Conrad's tongue there so he could see it only building the anticipation further. He knew full well that Conrad could not have done this before, and that was still a large part of the charm. Luce would happily tell Conrad exactly what he should be doing as he did it, and if Conrad agreed to this too easily Luce didn't fucking care. "Good boy," Luce murmured, so certain then that Conrad wouldn't change his mind even if Luce slipped back into his more familiar condescension. "Whenever yer feelin' ready."

Conrad's heart leapt at the 'good boy' comment, and he leaned in further breathing in the scent of the older man. He cast one more look at Luce, all the nerves the alcohol had previously pushed out now pooling in his stomach. He had to be good at this. He cautiously ran his tongue along the length and up to the very tip, his eyes closing. The teen repeated the motion, doing his best to think of what would feel the best to him, were the roles reversed. He sat up a little more, his lips coming down over the head as he swirled his tongue around it and over the slit. He sucked, breathing deeply through his nose and trying to keep his hands from shaking.

Luce arched his back slightly when Conrad began, but did not in fact raise his hips or try to force the kid to do anything differently. While he would enjoy spitting out directions and having Conrad do exactly what he willed, there was a strong appeal to letting Conrad experiment with his unformed technique. The light press of Conrad's tongue was enough to make Luce shiver, and then the kid was focusing harder, taking Luce into his mouth and getting on with it. His jaw clamped down in response, as if to keep any sounds inside, like Luce had consciously decided to deprive Conrad of that gauge when in fact he was not thinking anywhere near that much.

Conrad picked up on Luce's body shivering, and took that as a good sign. He bobbed his head down a little more, pulling more of Luce's cock into his mouth and scrubbing his tongue along it. Conrad searched his brain for anything he could do to make his actions feel better to the older man, and the memory of Luce liking a little pain mixed into things stuck out in his mind. Conrad doubted for a second that the same rules applied to this, but with Luce he wasn't really sure. The teen decided to test it a little, pulling back up and letting his teeth drag along the sensitive flesh inside his mouth.

The assumption that a little pain would do it was never a bad one when it came to Luce, and the scrape of teeth did indeed draw a gasp from him. A little pained-sounding, maybe, but the kid would learn soon enough that this was always a good thing, Luce's hand moving to settle in Conrad's hair without applying enough force to alter Conrad's actions. It was simply further proof to him that his nebulous plan was a wise one, that Conrad would not whine when Luce told him to use his mouth, that Conrad would think to hurt him with so little provocation. That same mouth on his dick was assuring him that yeah, sure, laying into Conrad's fragile emotions would only result in more situations such as this, which was something Luce could get used to.

Conrad heard the gasp and felt Luce's hand on his head, the two combined causing the teen's stomach to roll with excitement. That was a good sign. He increased his efforts, his lips tightening around the skin as he sucked to an almost painful level, pulling up and swirling his tongue around the head. He released Luce's cock with a wet smack, pursing his lips together to suck lightly at the top before dragging his tongue along the slit in one long stroke. The teen was still unsure if any of this was really having an effect on the older man, but he felt a strong ache start to grow between his own legs. "Mmm..." he breathed the sigh out through his nose as he shifted his legs slightly and slowly reswallowed Luce's dick, making no attempt to stop his teeth from grating back against the skin.

The pain at least would always be appreciated, all the better if it was coupled with the pleasing pressure being applied to his dick, so that the sensations blurred in the way he liked so well. Conrad pulled his mouth free before reapplying his attentions, and if Conrad's efforts were in any way rough or inexperienced it only turned out better in Luce's mind. Even better yet when Conrad's mouth again descended, teeth scraping in a way that made Luce's hips jump slightly before he remembered not to choke the kid. He wanted to, though, if only in hopes that Conrad would bite him when he tried. He breathed out slowly, not doing it, restraint resurfacing from somewhere, he sure as hell didn't know where.

Conrad moved his legs again, the pain of his own erection starting to make itself more known. The teen bobbed his head again, sucking in more of Luce's cock and feeling his throat spasm around it as he gagged slightly. Conrad pulled back off, panting as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced nervously up at Luce, wondering if the older man caught his mistake.

Luce had not yet deduced that giving head seemed to give Conrad an erection, but oh, if he had. He wouldn't be able to tease the kid until he had more of his brain cells at his disposal, but it would be coming. A few of them scraped back together when Conrad removed his mouth completely, Luce meeting the kid's eyes when he looked up to him. Ah, well, despite his restraint, it looked like it had not been moderation enough. "Problem?" he asked, the word coming out darker than the even tone he'd aimed for, like that alone would give away his intention, or at the very least his desire.

Conrad sighed a little in relief that Luce hadn't noticed his mistake, but the teen's teeth dug into his bottom lip as he shifted his legs again, wriggling his hips in a slightly embarrassing way and trying to shift himself under the blanket that was still draped around him, /without/ having to actually reach his hands down there. That would be too much. Luce would probably laugh at him and the idea that he was getting hard when he was supposed to be pleasuring Luce seemed a little wrong, in Conrad's head at least.

"N-No..I was just...getting comfortable..." Conrad muttered, his eyes still fixed on the older man.

Luce paid more attention then, now that Conrad was no longer distracting him with blowjobs from other things he might like to be noticing. Conrad wriggling on top of him wasn't such a big deal at first, and it was actually Conrad's muttered explanation that made Worth suspicious. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the kid, before starting to smile wide. "Yeh need a lil' adjustin' Connie?" he asked, perfectly smoothly, like perhaps he knew something. "Yeh know Aye could always help yeh git comf'terble, if there's a lil' sumthin' botherin' yeh."

Conrad's eyes widened briefly, surprise settling on his face before he reminded himself that he had promised to try and be /sexy/, as opposed to the nervous bundle of nerves he currently felt like. He ran his fingers along Luce's now slick cock, squeezing a little tightly and trying to buy some time while he thought of the best way to answer the older man's question.

"I-I could..use some help.." Conrad replied, somewhat lamely and not as loudly and confidently as he would've liked. Still, he scooted forward a little, lowering his hips and rubbing himself slightly against Luce's leg. The motion seemed enticing in his head, but Conrad couldn't help but feel like maybe he was doing everything wrong.

The hand on his dick was indeed a bit of a distraction, but Luce knew better than that. Conrad's admittance to him was like a permission, and he couldn't help finding Conrad's little deliberate grind against his leg to be so fucking cute, like the kid only knew. Luce's smile grew another fraction, and he backed himself slowly a bit more against the arm of the couch, moving into a more proper seated position. He reached out for the blanket and pulled it open and away, unwilling to allow Conrad to catch onto it and keep himself hidden underneath. "Yeh poor thing," he murmured, like he actually cared and was going to do something nice about it. "Aye think Aye know wot will make yeh feel all better." Luce took his hands back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yer gunna take care uv that fer me. While Aye watch."

The teen sat up onto his knees when Luce moved back, his stomach twisting up as he thought, for a split second, that his actions had caused the man to feel uncomfortable. But, Luce was still smiling when he reached out to yank the blanket off, catching Conrad by surprise and not giving him enough time to actually grab the thing back. He felt the cold air of the room settle on his skin, his hands moving down in an attempt to cover himself. Luce spoke again, offering Conrad a solution to his predicament. When the older man's suggestion, well more of a command really, reached the teen's ears, Conrad felt his entire body flush. "You want me to..." Conrad's tongue tripped over the next words, his brain trying to find a less dirty way to ask the question, "t-touch..myself?"

Luce enjoyed quite a bit watching Conrad pink in unexpected places, but he didn't waver for a second. "Say it again," he directed, not unkindly but still with a firmness that would not be deterred. It might not have been as lewd as other phrasings Conrad could have chosen, but half of the point of getting Conrad to repeat himself was to embarrass him. "An' then once we're settled on tha', yeh move yer hand." Luce waited a moment, feeling the anticipation building again in the best of ways. Fuck, maybe he'd enjoy this too, more than he'd thought when he first bid Conrad do it. "Lest yeh think yeh have a better idea." If Conrad wished to ease that tension some other way, he'd have to convince Luce of it with actual words. Luce wasn't expecting anything.

Conrad's body tensed at the offer, but he honestly couldn't think of asking for...that. Not now, anyway. Not with the older man watching him so close and making him shiver. Oh god, he didn't know if he could do...the other thing, either. He'd never even thought about doing "that" before. The teen's breathing picked up, his chest rising and falling in a quick rhythm as he steeled his jaw. He promised himself that he'd make this work and if this-...if this was what Luce wanted..

"Y-You want me...to touch myself.." Conrad whispered, no longer a question and with a slightly smoother tone. The teen brought one hand up, clinging to his own shoulder as the fingers on his other hand curled around his own cock. He released a breath, his eyes closing as he gulped. He could do this...

Luce would continue to watch, still unwavering, until Conrad began his private show. He had a brief thought about complaining to the management over the service not being prompt enough, but he supposed technically he was the management, so he'd just be talking to himself. By that point Conrad said it again, and Luce's smile was so comfortably in place on his lips that he almost forgot he was doing it. Better. Luce nodded slightly without thinking about it, as if giving Conrad permission to be doing what he now seemed to be stalling over. Bidding Conrad to entertain him, go on.

Conrad's hand began moving then, slow strokes as his face lit up with a fantastic blush. He hunched his shoulders forward, the hand around his cock tightening it's grip and speeding up. The teenager moaned, his hips pushing forward a little as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip. He knew Luce's eyes were on him, watching everything he did, and that knowledge only made his hand move faster, rougher, sort of like how Luce would touch him.

The idea, in Luce's head, was to titillate himself more so than it was for Conrad to get off. Oh, that would happen too, he was sure of it, but first Luce would be able to observe the shifts in Conrad's expression, the way Conrad's motions changed beneath his scrutiny. When Conrad pressed forward into his own grip Luce was certain he was enjoying himself, even if he was just as embarrassed as Luce could hope. And Luce kept his hands off himself, no matter how his dick might ache, fully intending for Conrad to finish the job once he had taken care of himself. While Luce watched the quick motions of Conrad's hand as much as he watched Conrad's face, he didn't realize that Conrad might be emulating the technique Luce himself had used on him.

"M-Mmmm..." Conrad's voice broke slightly as he continued to roll his hips forward into his hand. He brought his fingers up and grabbed the head roughly before sliding them back down. The teenager forgot, briefly, that he was being watched, allowing himself to relax and arch back into his hand. His other hand left his shoulder and worked it's way down, rubbing along his thigh. The teenager's mind was back on Luce, imagining it was the older man's hand yanking his cock and sliding back up his leg. Conrad stopped the second hand, remembering that the real Luce was actually sitting at the other end of the couch. The teen opened his eyes slowly, panting heavily as his chest rose and fell in quick rhythm.

It occurred to Luce that Conrad might be trying to pretend he wasn't there, what with the closed eyes and everything. And yet the show was still quite entertaining, so he'd allow Conrad to imagine what he liked. He noticed when Conrad's free hand stopped and met the kid's eyes when they opened, wondering for just a second what Conrad might be thinking right then. "Doan' stop on account uv me," Luce murmured roughly, the words a bit of a taunt. "Wot, did yeh 'ave sumthin' ter ask, all uv a sudden?"

Conrad groaned at Luce's voice, the hand on his thigh gripping into his skin slightly. Luce hadn't moved or said anything since he started, and as much as he hated to admit it, the teen was getting curious why Luce hadn't stepped in to touch him yet. Conrad bit back the question, offering the older man a slight shake of his head.

"N-No..." He muttered, "You just...h-haven't said anything..."

"Were yeh expectin' me ter talk t'yeh?" Luce asked, voice pitched low. "Aye told yeh, kiddo, yeh wan' sumthin', yer gunna 'ave ter ask fer it. Yeh wan' me ter tell yeh wot a nice job yer doin'?" Luce gestured with one hand, his eyes leveled on Conrad. "Yeh wan' me ter be touchin' m'self too? Or, yeh wan' me ter go ahead an' touch yeh now, Connie?" Luce waved his hand again, closer, like he was going to do it. His money was placed all on the last one.

Conrad resisted the urge to lift his hips towards Luce's hand, biting hard into his bottom lip. His hand, still wrapped around his own cock, started moving again, long, slow strokes. The teen leaned down, moving forward slightly so that his mouth was back by the blond's cock again. He licked along the length, a low moan falling from his lips as his hand continued to tug.

"Just...tell me if I'm doing good..." Conrad whispered, his eyes briefly flashing up to meet Luce's before he closed them and wrapped his lips around the older man. The teenager just wanted a reaction, any kind, from him. He wanted to know if he was making some kind of impression in Luce's mind.

Luce had made that rule specifically because Conrad seemed to have difficulty asking for things, actually putting into words desires he didn't entirely wish to express. So, logically, it might be easier for Conrad to answer through actions instead of speaking. That didn't mean he expected Conrad to just tip forward and return to what he had been doing, least of all while moaning like he enjoyed that in particular. Conrad's question, and then the wet press of his mouth, and Luce gave a low groan of appreciation. "Ah'd tell yeh right off if yeh were doin' anythin' wrong," Luce asserted, hips rolling right up into the source of the sensations. "But if yeh wan' a lil' praise, all yeh had ter do was say."

The groan rang out in Conrad's ears, causing the boy's hand to speed up. When Luce rolled his hips up, Conrad loosened his lips and took more of the man in. He let his tongue swirl around the head before pulling back, raking his teeth across the skin harshly as he drug his lips back. When Luce's cock popped completely free, the teenager stopped the motions with his own hand.

"I-I want...praise.." Conrad forced the words out, still too timid to meet the older man's eyes when he made his request. "P-Please..." he added a second later, remembering that Luce seemed to have a fondness for the word. Conrad leaned forward, pressing the top of his head against Luce's stomach, his entire body tensing as embarrassment rolled over him in waves.

Luce gasped again at the scrape of teeth, thinking that it really wouldn't be so difficult to tell the kid he was doing a thing or two right. "Yeh wan' me ter tell yeh how it feels?" he asked, voice again pitched low. "Ter tell yeh th' caress uv yer hot... wet... mouth makes me wan' ter thrust my dick straight down yer throat? Ah'd encourage yeh ter bite me. Oh yes. Aye do relish every scrape uv teeth, kiddo. Go on. Yer doin' jes' fine but press a bit harder, yeh wan' ter do that an' we'll see if Aye feel like makin' any noise fer yeh, hm-mmn?"

A simple, "good job" was really all Conrad was expecting, so when the vulgar words rolled off Luce's tongue the teenager felt his insides barrel roll and the hand around his cock tightened to an almost painful grip. Conrad moaned, his mind replaying the older mans words over and over again as the brunette pulled him back inside his mouth, bobbing his head lower without hesitation and letting his teeth sink into the sensitive flesh. He didn't bite too hard, just enough to feel the muscle push back against him. The teenager's hand was moving again and he felt another sharp tug to his stomach at the mental picture of how he must look.

Luce couldn't know what Conrad was thinking just then if the kid wouldn't say anything, but fuck, he didn't really care anyway. What was more important was the reapplication of mouth to dick, with Luce noticing that Conrad at least seemed to take him in deeper. And to bite harder. Luce hissed when it first happened, a pained sound that turned into more of a moan at the end. His hand returned to Conrad's hair, his touch still deceptively light, conveying what control he still had even as his hips rolled up again almost without his bidding. "Fuck, keep listening," he muttered, although he did not offer any further instruction.

Conrad offered a faint nod, breathing in deeper through his nose and challenging himself to pull more of Luce inside his mouth. The teen relaxed his jaw to slip low enough for Luce's cock to briefly hit the back of his throat. He pulled back up quickly, feeling his throat flinch around the organ; that was too deep, he'd have to work up to that. The teenager's teeth closed down around the head of Luce's cock in a quick, sharp bite. He moved down, varying between licks and bites, each one harder then the last. Conrad's hand continued to pump his own cock, and he groaned desperately around his full mouth.

Luce had wished to convey his high standards, liking things better when Conrad was obviously struggling to try and please him. Most of that left his head in the face of the actual attentions, Luce not noticing if Conrad was taking it too fast and flinching back. Conrad should just be thankful he hadn't taken that moment to again roll his hips up into the kid's mouth. The biting drove out the rest of his thoughts for the moment, the increased force being used causing him to gasp louder and bite his own lip hard, clenching his jaw and thinking faintly that he couldn't come just yet. Not quite yet. But he was very close, hips rocking up by fractions, over and over without him thinking about it.

Conrad's lips loosened around Luce's cock, his mouth relaxing enough to allow the older man to rock into it, provided he didn't push in too deep. The teen's hand moved quicker in time with Luce's hips and he bit down, another jolt of electricity coursing through him as the older man gasped. The teen was imagining things, all sorts of things that he would never tell Luce, his hand working to pull him like the older man had done earlier. The next instant his vision went white and he came in his hand, his teeth closing down much harder than he meant them to as he rode out his orgasm; hips twitching forward and body shaking. When his vision returned, the teen pulled his mouth off, slowly looking up at Luce.

"I-I..." He panted out, trying to find the right words. "I sort of...I-I'm sorry.." He whispered, his head dropping back down in embarrassment.

Luce was at that point not really thinking about what he was doing, about the fact that someone like Conrad might not handle it so well if he was more enthusiastic and chose to thrust harder into the willing mouth. But the motions remained small for all that they were becoming more jerky and needy, so very, very close. For all that Conrad bit far harder than his intention, that was more than just a little bit what Luce needed. He certainly wouldn't object to being made to come hard, and with his flesh clenched down on so that he would have to try quite a lot to choke Conrad that way. By the time Conrad pulled away, Luce was recollecting himself, looking down at the kid with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeh got a problem, kiddo?" he asked easily, that satisfied drawl that should make his pleasure quite plain.


	6. At Pumpkin Hour

**LIRA AN:** This is, in my opinion, where some of the really awful Conrad torment begins. Yes, he needed to throw up. This chapter is pretty much down to light R, almost PG-13, instead of the NC-17 a lot of it will be. But even the lighter chapters will have a lot of Luce being an unrepentant pervert in his thoughts, sigh. Also I realize a lot of this will have my Luce accent in a slightly rougher form than what I use currently, but I don't have the heart to change it. And end of day one, here we are!

**MISERIA AN:** This is my favourite chapter, I know how horrible that is and I don't care :3 Conrad is so pitiful and sad but I love him so much~ You can't tell, AT ALL, but I do ;u;

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.006 - .At Pumpkin Hour.

.

When the fluid hit the back of Conrad's throat, the teenager swallowed out of instinct, head jerking off in a quick motion and hands coming up to cup around his mouth as he coughed. Luce's question barely registered in his ears as he pulled his hands back, wet and sticky like his chin. The teenager's eyes widened and he began to pant, the taste thick on his tongue as his brain registered that he had swallowed some of it. /Swallowed it./

Conrad shuddered, his stomach turning as he came up shakily onto his knees, his eyes still gazing at his hands in horror. He climbed off Luce's legs onto the floor, the blanket previously wrapped around him forgotten as he walked briskly down the nearby hallway. His mind was set on finding a bathroom, a shower, any source of water that he could scrub himself with. He darted from door to door in the short hallway, unable to bring his hands down to turn the knobs, should he spread the filth around.

For fuck's sake... When Luce had been planning out this whole bit here – thinking with his dick, yeah, like he didn't know he did that – it hadn't occurred to him how much this would be a problem. Yeah, he knew Conrad had never done this, logically, but he wasn't so great at thinking over what might happen when he was halfway to coming. It wasn't that fucking bad, fuck, Luce had maybe done this himself before.

Luce was mostly annoyed at how much of a pain it would be to settle Conrad down if he was freaking out this badly, and was still able to be a bit amused by Conrad's absolute horror. Once Conrad had jumped up and run off, Luce reluctantly pushed himself off the couch before tucking himself back into his pants. Following down the hall brought him to a Conrad trying to discover which door led to the bathroom.

"Now Aye think yeh got a problem, kiddo," Luce said, trying not to sound like he was enjoying this as much as he was. "Think yeh might need a lil' help wiv one uv them doorknobs."

Conrad's head spun around and he gazed, wide-eyed, at the older man.

"Y-Yes! I've got-I mean, I-I'm covered in it! What were you-Why would you-!" Conrad's mind flipped from disgust to anger and he vaguely noticed his entire body seemed to be shaking.

"Just-Please! The bathroom!" He just wanted to get cleaned up and go home. God, he wanted to brush his teeth.

Luce wasn't totally oblivious to the shift in Conrad's mood. Yeah, he found it kind of hilarious to watch the kid freak out and panic. But it would be less funny if Conrad became belligerent, in part because Luce's ability to ever obtain another blowjob from the kid hinged on not making the end of the experience utter misery. Still with the air of doing a favor, Luce reached past Conrad and pushed open the door to the bathroom.

"'Ave at it, kiddo," Luce suggested, almost amiably. He wanted no part in whatever ritual this was.

The teen rushed through the door, falling over the sink and turning the faucet on full. His hands cupped the water greedily and he threw it onto his face, searching around for some kind of soap. There was a bar in the nearby shower, but Conrad couldn't bring himself to use something someone might have rubbed all over their body. Yet, with no other options making themselves present, the teen forced himself to grab the bar, screwing his eyes shut and scrubbing his face and hands. He rinsed them, repeating the motions several more times before finally turning away from the sink, his eyes squinting around for a towel or something to dry his face on. He reached his arms out, grasping blindly.

For all that Luce did not want to take part, he did lean in around the bathroom door frame to see exactly what Conrad was doing. Fuck, should he have noticed something earlier that would foretell such neurotic tendencies on Conrad's part? When Conrad fumbled for the towel Luce sighed and snagged it for him, hoping that the blinded kid would not realize he'd just picked the thing up off the floor. He placed it within Conrad's grasp, waiting to see if the kid would accept it and perhaps end the bizarreness Luce had stumbled into.

The teenager grasped the towel, patting his face down and opening his eyes with a deep sigh. He felt better now, calmer now that he had gotten all of the...stuff off. He stared, somewhat awkwardly, back at Luce, wondering if the older man thought he was insane. Probably. He handed the towel back, muttering a thank you as his head dropped down.

Luce shouldn't have been amused at Conrad's dejection, any more than the rest of it, but in his mind it was perfect. Conrad had already tried to swear him off once, and look what happened. Instead of responding to the thank you verbally, Luce reached with one hand for the towel and with his other for Conrad's chin, tilting his face back up. Luce tended to go for these things fairly strongly, but he reminded himself to slow down, just a little, when he caught Conrad's lips for a kiss.

Conrad's eyes stayed open, locked onto Luce when the man's lips brushed across his. He sighed, his lips parting slightly into the kiss as his hands fell limply to his side. His previous fears of Luce thinking he was crazy and everything that had happened vanished when the blond's lips met his and Conrad gulped, his feet bringing him forward slightly, closer to Luce. There was something about the older man...something that gripped him and wouldn't let go. It was more than Luce being his first for everything. The teenager couldn't quite place it, but suddenly he didn't want to go home anymore. He wanted to stay here, longer, and try to see how much he could make Luce tolerate him.

Still too easy. Luce was being absolutely as gentle as he got, the press of his mouth persistent but not nearly as forceful as his norm. He hadn't forgotten that Conrad was running around in absolutely nothing, but judging from Conrad again coming close to him, the kid himself had forgotten the fact. It meant his fingers trailing down Conrad's side were light, even if his grip was more firm when he took hold of Conrad's hip to keep the boy close to him. It was in part to steady Conrad, but Luce was capable of enjoying a kiss that held no teeth. The downside was that it left him wanting to just run his hands over Conrad, more assertively, possessively really, the look in his eyes as he stared down into Conrad's face more of the same.

Conrad pulled back from the kiss, savoring the sweet smack as their lips parted. His head was floating and his stomach rolled as he smiled up at Luce.

"L-Luce...I-" Conrad's words cut off as his smile fell and his eyes widened slightly. He brought his hand up to his head, cradling it against his palm and stepping back slightly. His stomach was still turning, and he felt an all-too-familiar clench in his throat.

Oh jesus not now, please not now.

But he turned, shoving Luce off as he ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. The teenager fell to his knees in front of the porcelain toilet, sparing a quick thought to /not/ put his hands on the rim of the thing, as he emptied his stomach contents into the bowl. His body shivered as he retched, the water in the toilet now a disgusting magenta (he guessed from the strawberry drink). Conrad knew that Luce could probably hear him through the door, and he groaned, panting heavily and trying not to spasm so much.

Luce shouldn't have been relieved that now he didn't have to respond to whatever Conrad would have said, didn't have to bother crushing the kid's more idealistic ideas yet again. He'd have to toe a finer line than before, he was seeing that now. For someone who had never in his life given half a fuck about what people thought of him, it was hard to care about Conrad's opinion. Reconsidering the way Conrad looked at him, like an idol, but now with a distinct sexual component thanks to what Luce had already done, he decided he had to preserve it, at least in part. If Conrad looked up to him, he'd continue to get what he wanted.

Thinking about it was largely preferable to listening to Conrad throw up, at any rate. He could have just walked away, but this also likely meant he should take the kid home, unless he wanted to fabricate some plan to keep him overnight. Luce didn't. He didn't need a sick Conrad in his apartment any more than strictly necessary and it wasn't like he could really fuck him again anyway. He'd gotten off enough. Time to get things done with.

Conrad opened the bathroom door feebly, peeking out and sort of surprised to find Luce still standing where he'd left him. The teenager's face was paler than usual, despite the embarrassed blush working it's way across his cheeks, and his head was still more than a little dizzy.

"Luce c-could you...bring me my clothes..please?" It felt weird, asking something like that. The teenager /had/ thought about taking a quick shower, but a quick glance behind the curtain at all the soap scum and body hair had quickly snapped that plan out of his mind. He'd shower when he got home, in his own bathtub.

It was starting to get late and in the middle of losing everything he'd eaten or drank for the past two days Conrad remembered that his mother was probably going to be more than a little furious with him. Not to mention, he had homework to finish and school tomorrow.

"And after I get dressed will you...uhm...g-give me a ride home?" Conrad's tone was hopeful. He could probably catch a bus home from here, but he found the idea of Luce taking him much more appealing. He'd just have to try not to get car sick.

Luce considered saying no, just to be an ass, but at that point even he didn't see the point. "Whatever yeh like, kiddo," he drawled. But just then it was because that was how Luce spoke, not because he meant anything by it. He swaggered off into the other room, collecting the articles Conrad had shed and bringing them back to the kid. He knew he hadn't addressed Conrad's other question, and he found it kind of funny.

Honestly, Luce knew he could be a dick, but just how much of a dick did Conrad think he was, by then? It was one thing to fuck with his head and his emotions, but Luce wasn't just going to tell Conrad to get the fuck out and walk to the bus stop. Honestly, what if someone else decided to molest the kid? Luce could not allow that.

"'Course Aye will, kiddo," Luce agreed, leaning against the door frame and offering the clothes. "Aye s'pose Aye might want a shirt, though."

"O-Oh..yeah." Conrad smiled a little, taking the clothes and ducking back into the bathroom. He draped them over the empty towel bar, not really wanting them to touch anything, and proceeded to use the faucet and his hand to clean away most of the..stuff still on him. He paused to look at himself in the mirror, his face flushing at all the marks standing out against his pale skin. He pulled his clothes on quickly, wincing a little when getting into his pants (lifting his legs up still kinda hurt). When he was dressed he exited the bathroom, walking to the living room and glancing around for the older man.

"Luce..?"

Luce found it bothersome that Conrad needed to hide in the bathroom to redress, too, but then again he did need to make himself a bit more presentable before they could leave. Things like shirts and shoes were usually appreciated when one had to drive. That meant popping back into his room and groping around on the floor for a shirt that was not the one he'd taken off and getting on his shoes before strolling back into the living room to meet Conrad. "Awright, kiddo," he said. "Time ter go."

Conrad nodded, moving to the front door and opening it. Luce came behind him, gripping the door and motioning him forward. They walked to the car in silence, Conrad trying to keep his nerves down and going over the excuse for his mom in his head. The drive to the teen's house was fairly quick, Conrad offering directions based on landmarks rather than actual roads ("Turn up here, by the Burger King billboard...").

When they arrived at the teen's house, a two story colonial in one of those "nice neighborhoods", Conrad remained in the car, glancing down at his feet and not making a move to open the door and get out.

"So uhm..I guess.." The teen's face was already starting to turn pink as he tried to find what he was trying to say. "I guess I'll see you later...Uhm...bye." He turned to look at Luce finally, his hand coming up to rest on the door handle of the car.

Luce thought, when they got to Conrad's house at last, that the kid was going to try and kiss him again. Kiss him goodnight. And really, he wouldn't have minded, if it wasn't for the implication it would have left. Luce was still not Conrad's fucking boyfriend, but that didn't mean he was going to continue to refrain from doing things he very well enjoyed just to drive the point home. If Conrad didn't get it on his own, then too bad.

"Later kiddo," Luce said, before waiting for Conrad to get out of the car. Once Conrad did, he'd just turn the vehicle around and drive home, tell himself he'd study a little and then not do it. Try not to drink anything else, he didn't need any more vodka. And then, of course, he had another fine day at the high school to look forward to in the morning. It was nice to know that Conrad couldn't try and get away from him even if he wanted to.

Conrad's mom had questioned him, naturally. He dodged each one, lying and telling her that he had to stay behind to work on a class project. He managed to make it up to his bedroom without too many questions, thankfully. He followed his usual nightly routine, climbing slowly into bed (his entire body was still pretty sore), and laying awake for a few moments to think back over everything.

Any thoughts of Luce were met by a tight, nervous clench of his stomach that made the teen roll over in his bed. He managed to get maybe, four hours of sleep before his alarm was buzzing and waking him up for school.


	7. Through the Looking Glass

**LIRA AN:** Oh, this chapter. Day two in Conrad's high school, and probably the first time we tried to spell out exactly what sort of project Luce is supposed to be helping the class with. This is also where he starts to try and give Conrad a little self-confidence. In addition to the sexual/"romantic" aspect, this has been really fun because Luce really /is/ trying to make Conrad's life better, in a way. And they so totally needed to essentially flirt in the middle of the classroom.

**MISERIA AN:** Oh god, this chapter was so much fun to wriiiite~ Little Conrad, you flirt so badly it's adorable .w. Also, "Admiral Conrad" might be the cutest nickname Luce has given him, so far =w=

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.007. - .Through the Looking-Glass.

.

Luce had his own responsibilities with his classes, but the general consensus seemed to be that his volunteer work took precedence. For one week only his professors were willing to let things slide, like Luce deliberately being a huge dick for half the lecture just to see how far he could push it. Going to the high school was almost a welcome change from that brand of absurdity. The teacher he'd been assigned to had already cleared him on the group project he was doing with the kids, which meant Luce was playing ringleader by himself. For the rest of the week.

Oh poor, poor Conrad.

By the time class started he had already turned his desk perpendicular to the rest of the group and was sitting with his legs stretched out in the center of their arrangement, looking perfectly comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as anyone could get in one of those contraptions. It also meant he could literally get to Conrad no matter which of the desks Conrad chose to sit in. Not that he'd do anything during class. Well, anything much – overt. Luce Worth could be subtle. Really.

Conrad kept his eyes on the blank worksheet in front of him. His head was slightly buried between his shoulders, which were hunched up as he leaned over his desk. The other students around him weren't bothering to try and actually finish the assignment, and for once Conrad had yet to pick up the slack. Instead, he kept his face down, trying his hardest not to look at Luce.

It felt like everyone knew. Like any glance toward the older man would give away everything they'd done yesterday. After Conrad had spent a, more-or-less, sleepless night thinking about it the thought finally struck him that, oh god, it was /illegal/. Not that he'd ever tell anyone, but still...The thought made him shift a little in his desk as he furrowed his brow and tried to concentrate on something else.

Luce was supposed to be some sort of life coach for this, and he knew letting the majority of his group jerk off was a bad move. He could have just yelled at them; it might have been fun. But he didn't give two shits. Conrad shouldn't be so damn worried about blowing his cover when he was just sitting there. Luce had his arms crossed over his chest and was leering quite plainly. He put one of his feet up on the chair of Conrad's desk from across the gap. "'Ey kiddo," he said, voice low, pointed. "If yeh doan' git yer work done, Aye might 'ave ter talk t'yer teacher abou' makin' things up this week after class."

Conrad jumped when the feet came crashing onto his desk, and he leaned back, grimacing at them and the little specs of dirt all over his paper from the man's shoes. When Luce's words hit his ears, the teenager glanced nervously at him, his eyes going wide and his face going pink.

"Lu-uh-M-Mister Worth..." The teenager's eyes moved back down to the boring worksheet. It felt weird calling Luce that after...everything. The objection died down in Conrad's voice and he merely plucked his pencil up and wiped his paper off with the back of his hand.

Such a cute kid. Luce smiled back far, far too wide when Conrad finally looked at him, almost not giving two shits if he was enjoying this too much. "'S awright if yeh use m'name, kiddo," Luce murmured. "Aye told yeh wot it was, didn' Aye?" As a role model or life coach, he should be happy Conrad was now doing his work. Should maybe try it on the other brats. But now that he was here, he was determined to twist this out of recognition. "Aye was thinkin', kid. Yeh obviously 'ave a drive ter excel, yeh should prob'ly lead th' group in th' construction of th' project here. Wot d'yeh think abou' a lil' authority?" And Luce was still smirking, wondering if the other implications of that question would be obvious to Conrad.

Conrad sat up a little straighter, his hands coming up to ring together nervously. Luce seemed to be regarding him as a student, or at least pretending to.

"I-I don't know if I could..." He glanced sideways to the other kids in his "group". None of them even seemed to notice or care that they were supposed to be doing work. He turned briefly back to Luce, his face flushing a bit darker.

"Wh-What would I have to do...?" Conrad lowered his head slightly, his eyes still fixed on the older man with a confused, worried expression on his face.

Luce guessed Conrad missed his second meaning; judging from the previous day, if he'd gotten it, Luce would have known. "Yeh'd 'ave ter put more effort inter it than these jerkwads" – Luce was speaking especially harshly simply because no one else was paying attention and he found it hilarious – "prob'ly do half their work fer 'em jes' like yeh always do. Yeh would also 'ave ter keep them at least margin'ly on task, 'cause yer gunna be givin' 'em evaluations on their work wot will be affectin' their final grades."

Conrad turned to stare at the "jerkwads" beside him, smiling slightly when Luce called them that and they didn't even notice. His face fell at the man's next words though. He guessed it was obvious, even to someone who had only been in class with them for two days, that Conrad did the majority of the "group work". The idea that he would have to keep everyone in line seemed more trouble than it was worth, especially since Conrad didn't think they would listen to him anyway. Giving evaluations that would actually effect the grades they receive made him feel a little in control...though the teenager wasn't sure yet whether or not he'd like that.

He noticed that the other members in their group were starting to take notice of what they were saying, gazing at Conrad expectantly.

"I guess...I mean, I could try..." He turned back to Luce, offering him a faint smile. He couldn't tell him 'no', not when he'd asked him right out like that.

"Good answer, kiddo," Luce snapped back cheerfully enough. Conrad had done what Luce's professor and the teacher at the school could not – given him a vested interest in the project. He now wanted to see Conrad take on the leadership position, see if Conrad could exert a bit of a spine even if it sure as hell wouldn't be in Luce's direction. And through that, he'd get that shit done and get his grade. "Now mister leader, git yer subordinates in gear. Or should Aye give yeh a more snappy title? Mister Admiral, since yeh'll be mannin' this ship?"

Conrad's smile widened at Luce's words, and he turned toward the other three students.

"H-Hey, you guys..." He muttered, his smile falling when they merely ignored him. He'd expected it, so it didn't really phase him too much. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Guys?" The two girls offered him glares, but merely turned back to their phones and continued to pretend he didn't exist. Conrad's face flushed again and he felt more than a little embarrassed that he had agreed to do this when he couldn't handle it. He looked over at the blond man then quickly turned back towards the kids, glaring as he took a deep breath in.

"Guys!" He had almost yelled it, the volume of his voice hitching up to a level he'd never used before. It worked though, and all three faces turned to settle on his as he cleared his throat again.

"W-We..uhm...We've got to finish today's assignment. For the project. So..get to work, please." His voice fell back down again, his shoulders arching as he resisted the urge to curl in around himself. He wasn't used to so much attention.

"Fuck you, Confag. What if we don't." The jock boy spat back, making Conrad visibly wince a little. Another hesitant glance over to Luce and Conrad's body steeled again, his shoulders lowering and his expression going angry.

"Then I'll tell the teacher about the phones you've been texting on since class started. I think he'll believe me over you." His eyes swept over each one of their faces and the two girls just stared back in disbelief for a brief second before picking up their pencils and starting work. Conrad's face relaxed a little, until the jock boy mouthed "You're dead" before starting on his sheet.

Despite the unsettling anxiety gripping his stomach, Conrad turned back toward his own paper, slinking down in his desk and looking at Luce with another blush across his cheeks.

Luce pushed Conrad into the role for a reason – his own entertainment, yeah, and maybe a little the fact that the work would get done and he wouldn't have to pitch his case to the university, but he really did think this would be good for Conrad. Get his peers to stop treating him like their fucking servant and learn how to manage a thing or two. As much as Luce liked fucking with Conrad, every time the kid looked over at him he looked straight back, and just then his expression was deceptively mild, almost reassuring. He was a little impressed that Conrad really had gotten the other students on task, even if it included them calling him names and being the usual sort of high school snots in the process.

Luce did notice that Conrad gave the kids a more immediate threat as motivation to work – that of having their cell phones confiscated and a present reprimand from their teacher. Conrad had not, on the other hand, alerted them to the fact that Luce had put Conrad in charge of their grades. Luce hadn't been specific about quite how seriously he meant that claim, but the teacher had informed him that he would be the final say on all the kids' grades. The teacher would score their final group presentation, but if Luce told them mister jock here hadn't put a whit of effort into it and it was all the other three student's endeavor, mister jock's grade would plummet straight into the toilet.

And Luce intended to put that power of his squarely into Conrad's hands. Whatever Conrad said about grades, went. And Luce wouldn't let him be nice about it. If Luce had to kidnap him to some dark corner and get Conrad to give his grade reports with two fingers inside of him and Luce's mouth on his dick, Luce would do it. And then he'd make Conrad stick by every last unguarded thing he'd said.

Since Luce was paying such fine attention, he even managed to lip-read the last threat from mister jock. And he couldn't help immediately thinking that he'd break the kid's fucking face if he tried anything serious with Conrad. Maybe he should moderate the rage, but just then, fuck it. No one was getting hurt. Yet. The little punk had better watch his ass.

"Good job, junior Admiral," Luce murmured to Conrad, when the kid looked up at him at the end of it all. He had to stop himself from saying "kiddo" and remember to say something favorable instead. It was important. He was doing something here, he might as well do it right. "'Course yeh gotta understand, Ah'm still th' senior Admiral here. Gotta train yeh up a lil' first afore yer ready fer full command."

"R-Right...Admiral Luce." Conrad genuinely laughed, relaxing a little and getting to work on his own paper.

It felt weird, having people actually listen to him when he talked. Sure, he'd had to threaten them first, but they were still doing the work, and for once Conrad had only his /own/ paper to deal with. Despite the jock kid's threat, he felt a little more at ease now. He just had to keep this up, at least until the project was done.

He flew through his paper quickly, earning more hate-filled glares from his classmates when he set his pencil down and leaned back in his chair. He fought down the surge of guilt, feeling a little ridiculous. It wasn't his problem if they couldn't do the work. He let his eyes go back to Luce instead.

"I'm done." He muttered, not really sure what to do next, since he didn't have everyone else's work to finish.

"Good job, kid- Admiral Conrad," Luce returned, catching himself in the middle and chuckling a little. Conrad seemed far more comfortable than the day before, at least, and for the moment Luce was pleased. "If yeh like, Aye could glance over tha' fer yeh." Luce gestured at Conrad's paper. He had no desire to do grading, but he was feeling in a charitable mood. And maybe, at the back of his mind, thoughts about keeping Conrad cheerful and happy so he'd consider coming home with Luce again were there. But he wasn't quite acting on those yet.

Conrad grinned, nodding as he scooped the paper up and eagerly held it out to Luce. He was sure that everything on it was correct, but since Luce had offered, why not?

Admittedly, Conrad liked the idea of the older man looking over his answers, neatly organized on the page. Maybe Luce would see how smart he was, and praise him about it. Despite how quiet and modest he acted, Conrad liked praise, especially when it came from Luce's mouth. It made an unusual sort of pride start surging through him. The teenager couldn't really explain it.

Luce took the paper, sliding it into place on his desk and dropping his attention to it's contents. He still only cared because it was for Conrad's silly favor, and that meant that half his attention was busy watching Conrad himself out of the corner of Luce's eyes. The answers were obsessively neat, but Luce couldn't complain, especially not when his own notes were actually in a highly cramped hand that while nigh-illegible to anyone save for Luce himself, were painfully ordered themselves. He could be a lazy fucker, but he got shit done right the first time, and efficiently. Kept him from having to do it again. When he'd finished he looked up, a quick thought to how much to fan the flames. Couldn't let Conrad get used to too fine treatment, anyway. "Yeh got yer work done right, Admiral. Yeh wanna plan ahead, or are yeh jes' gunna rest on yer laurels?" It was a tease, but Luce was also curious what Conrad would say.

Conrad's smile widened at the nickname. "Oh..I mean, I can keep going but-" Conrad cast a hesitant glance to his other classmates, "-everyone else is still working." He finished, his eyes going back to Luce.

"Normally I'd keep going...I mean, I could probably finish the whole project myself in an afternoon...I-If I really tried." He shrugged slightly. It wasn't really /bragging/ or anything like that, who brags about being able to do schoolwork? The teenager brought his hands together on top of the desk, lacing his fingers together and suddenly feeling a bit like a nerd.

More typical thoughts were starting to creep back in, Luce hearing "I mean, I can keep going, but-" and filling in the blanks in a way Conrad surely had not intended. Oh, he could only hope so. "Talk ter me instead, kiddo," Luce suggested, in regards to the matter of Conrad taking a break. He imagined half the things Conrad might like to say to him – if the kid only had the guts – would not be appreciated in the school environment, and he wondered what might tumble forth instead. "Aye know yer an accomplished artist an' all" – only a little sarcasm there – "an' Aye appreciate yer /stamina/ fer the /work,/ but surely tha' ain't all, issit kiddo?"

Conrad smiled at the "accomplished artist" remark, but it faded with Luce's next words, the teenager's eyes going wide and a nervous blush working across his cheeks.

He knew what Luce said, but he also knew how the older man /meant/ the words, picking up on how Luce's tone jumped at certain words.

"U-Uhm...Uhm..I..." Conrad's mind was suddenly back on Luce's couch, back to yesterday, and back to tossing and turning all night with a dull ache in his entire body. He wasn't sure exactly how to reply at first, so he settled for just staring at Luce with an embarrassed pout.

"I-I do other things...besides..w-/work/." He added his own upward pitch to the word, wanting to show Luce that he could play back, despite his nerves. Luce was acting so nice to him earlier, Conrad really didn't want to lose any ground that he'd managed to gain with the older man.

Luce liked that. He slid back in his chair and made himself comfortable again, his expression settling somewhere between relaxed and smug. "Other things, kiddo?" Luce prompted. He liked that Conrad was going to try and play hardball, really he did, but it would only be fun if the kid could use a little imagination – or force Luce to use his own. "Doan' tell me yer a right Renaissance Man, admiral. Yeh gotta leave a lil' time fer the /work,/ doan' want yeh ter be spreadin' yerself too thin, if yeh catch my meanin'."

Conrad fidgeted in his seat, trying to think of a good way to respond. He was new to this whole...whatever this was. Flirting didn't seem like the right word because, well, didn't you flirt before you did...other things? Then again, he could be wrong about that too.

"I make time to /work/ wh-when the mood strikes. I-I've just got to build myself up to the /work/ first..." Conrad's face was scarlet now, and he hoped that none of the other kids had picked up on what he and Luce were actually conversing over.

"Aaah," Luce hummed, like this made sense to him. He was enjoying immensely the ridiculous color Conrad was turning. Embarrassed? Oh that was only just beginning. "Doan'cha think tha' sounds a bit flighty? Yeh doan wish ter do any pre-planning?" It was a funny question, coming from Luce – like he was actually offering to make a date. Which he wasn't. He was simply asking. "Aye think Aye could show yeh a thing er two abou' buildin' yerself up, if yeh only had th' patience."

Conrad wasn't thinking dates, or anything like that. When Luce mentioned showing Conrad how to build himself up, the boy's thoughts immediately returned to yesterday and fingers working inside of him. His head dropped to the desk in front of him, biting into his lip and trying to think of what he could say without letting Luce actually /know/ what he was thinking.

"I-I think I'd have the patience for you to help me... b-build myself up. I'd like to see what you can... teach me." Conrad's hands were back atop the desk, lacing and unlacing into each other as the teenager tried his hardest not to make eye contact with Luce.

"Lookit me," Luce murmured, soft, almost a croon. "Yeh know Ah've told yeh summin' abou' knowin' how ter ask fer things, an' here's th' other half uv it. Eye contact. Yeh lookit me when yeh're talkin' ter me, an' doan' yeh ferget." Luce gave a pause, like he was actually thinking about the other half of it, and not like that was all he'd been thinking about since the words were spoken. That sounded an awful lot like an invitation for Luce to do whatever he damned well pleased. And it was an invitation he would take – happily. "Tha's lesson one. If yeh wan' lesson two, yeh had better ask 'pretty please.'"

Okay, fuck, Luce knew they were in public and even worse /in a fucking school,/ but if he was going to play teacher he only had a few fucking rules. Ask for what you wanted. Look Luce in the eye when you did it. And make sure to ask 'pretty please' because begging got you /everywhere./

Conrad's eyes snapped forward at the command, and were locked back onto Luce's. They widened when the older man requested he ask "pretty please". He had an affinity for the word, Conrad knew, and the idea that he might be able to get the blond worked up with a simple phrase, even just a little, was undeniably exciting to the teenager. Conrad glanced over at his classmates, making sure they were still absorbed in their work, before steeling his eyes back on Luce. He took a breath, willing himself /not/ to look away.

"P-Pretty please..." He whispered it, an unseen shiver working it's way through his body.

Luce calmly caught Conrad's gaze as soon as the contact was offered, and that part did not surprise him. However, he had somehow been expecting a bit more resistance before his other request was acquiesced to. He found himself licking his lips in anticipation of what the words actually meant. "Yeh know th' lesson's not gunna be disclosed here," he said, voice going rough but quiet. "An' if Aye know wot's good fer me, Ah'd charge yeh fer th' privilege."

The way Luce licked his lips and said the words sounded like an invitation to come over to his apartment again. Conrad felt a small surge of pride that he'd actually managed to earn more of the older man's time. Now, he just had to keep it.

"I-I could probably think of some way to pay you..." The teen offered a small smile, still nervous but he'd managed not to look away from Luce. Maybe he was getting a little better at this. All he needed now was the courage to back up what he was saying.

"Yeh already owe me one picture, better not git in over yer head," Luce teased. He did hope it was plenty clear that he was saying such mundane payments would /not/ fly, in his opinion. There was one currency he was accepting and he would dole out as much of his time as it took to claim that. "Be happy Aye doan' want yeh ter put it in writin'." Although then again, it wasn't such a horrible idea. 'Conrad Achenleck pledges to service Luce Worth in all manners desirable, in exchange for tutelage in such matters carnal or otherwise erotic.' Sign on the dotted line.

Conrad laughed slightly, his eyes falling back on the desk and his hand coming up to rub at his arm.

"Heh yeah... I still owe you that picture, huh?" His eyes came back up to settle back on Luce's face and he let a sheepish grin cross his lips. "I'm kinda too young to sign anything, don't you think?"

He had actually teased back. Sort of. Maybe? Conrad still wasn't used to how this went, but it felt nice to be a little more at ease with Luce.

If Luce was anyone else, that crack about Conrad's age might have stung. It might have bothered him to be reminded that he was dicking around with someone who couldn't sign a legal document, not and have it be binding, without his parent's consent. In Luce's case, he was kind of worried it would give him an erection. "It's kinna an honors system," Luce offered, realizing he was starting to leer just a bit. "Are yeh tellin' me Aye should trust yeh, kiddo?"

Conrad was still smiling, still meeting Luce's eyes without looking away. This was starting to feel a little...fun? Maybe. If anything else, it was giving him more attention from the older man, and that alone made it worth the effort to continue. The teen shrugged.

"I haven't given you a reason not to trust me yet, have I? I think I've proven to be... pretty trustworthy." Conrad's cheeks were back to blushing slightly, less from embarrassment and slightly more from the excitement starting to pool in his stomach.

Luce wasn't really thinking about it, but in actuality, he was having fun, too. "In that case," Luce drawled, happily enough. "On yer honor, Ah'll accept tha' sufficient payment will be rendered. An' in exchange... Whatever lessons yer lil' heart desires." The implication there was that Luce would even entertain Conrad's thoughts on the matter – let Conrad lead a bit if only so that Luce could see what the kid would try and do. Oh, that could end up quite fun.

Conrad's nerves came back at the prospect of picking the "lessons" he would be learning from Luce. But his smile and eyes remained in place, determined not to back down now; not after how hard he'd worked to get that smooth, somewhat-happy tone from the older man's lips.

Conrad cast a glance to the clock on the wall. Class would be over soon, and he would have to cash in on all of these promises and words, or risk losing the fraction of leeway he had gained. He wasn't quite sure, exactly, where this was all headed. He knew it would lead to more things like yesterday, and truthfully, he was alright with that. His body was still sore, hurting in places he didn't even know /could/ hurt, but it was worth it. So was having to go through it all again. He was starting to grow fascinated with the older man, and anything he could do to get closer to him was necessary in Conrad's mind.

"You have my word." He said simply, his eyes turning back to Luce.

"An' Ah'll hold yeh ter it," Luce agreed, completely refraining from making fun of Conrad for the serious phrasing. He didn't mind if Conrad decided to take this part a bit too seriously. In his head, that would all work out in his favor anyway. If Conrad was set on assuring Luce's payment and learning well, things would be even more fun for Luce who was leading the kid through it. It made him wish for the class to be over, wish for the privacy to assume the mantle of teacher in the most official fashion he could stage.

Luce realized he hadn't decided exactly what he would do with Conrad then, given that chance. He knew, logically, that he'd probably abused the kid's body something awful and he should give Conrad a bit of a break. But he could not, would not, lay off from this, and would therefore have to select some activities that would be more forgiving. Or maybe just figure out where he put the lube.

"Aye 'ave ter sign out at th' front desk," Luce commented casually, as if the shift in conversation made sense.


	8. No Knight Nor Prince

**LIRA AN:** This is quite possibly my favorite chapter to date. This is because Luce defends Conrad from a bully, and whatever his intentions... Godsfuckit, that's some kind of sweet. I say nothing for Luce's thoughts, but in terms of actual content, there's no sex and this bit is probably PG-13-ish to light R.

**MISERIA AN:** This part is so cuuuute .w. Connie is so pitiful but ADORABLE, and look at Luce being all protectiiiive and maybe-slightly-a-little-bit-possessive. xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.008. - .No Knight Nor Prince.

.

"I-I'll...wait by the gate." Conrad had assumed that was the correct reply to Luce's comment; it seemed like the natural thing to say. Once the bell rang and everyone started filing out of the classroom, he followed, figuring it might look suspicious if he waited around for Luce.

He walked out into the cool air, taking a deep breath and releasing an almost contented sigh. He'd gotten through today, even managed to poke back at Luce and push his way further into the older man's life. He'd earned another afternoon, more of Luce's time. It was fun, sort of, to play back with the blond man; Conrad was beginning to see why Luce enjoyed his attitude so much. The teenager smiled, leaning against the brick wall and waiting for Luce to walk outside.

"Hey Confag!" The name caught him off guard and he turned in time to see the fist fly at his face, almost in slow motion. A sharp pain bore through his entire face and he felt his eyes tear up. Conrad fell backwards against the wall and slid down it, his hands coming up to cup over his mouth. He pulled the hands back, willing his eyes to squint open through the pain enough to make out the deep red smeared all over his fingers. He stared up, horrified, in time to see the jock boy from his class stomp towards him. Conrad shrank back against the wall, his breathing picking up.

"What's wrong Confag? Not the big boss anymore, huh?" He reached out and gripped Conrad's shirt, yanking the small brunette forward and reaching his arm back preparing for another punch. Conrad's eyes screwed shut and his body tensed, bracing against the oncoming pain. He was shaking, his breaths coming out in loud gasps as his chest heaving. The blood was still trickling out his nose, getting into his mouth and making him cringe at the copper taste. Conrad brought his hands up, crossing them over his face and turning his head away.

It might have been easier for Luce to go to his car first, after signing out, and pick Conrad up at the front gate as if he was a parent. But the parallel between the action and what someone's mother might do was what convinced Luce it was a bad idea. Kids might notice that more than Conrad walking around to the parking lot and getting into Luce's car. Luce did still have some sense of decorum when it came to concealing the fact that he was spiriting a teenager away from a high school.

The choice to walk out to the gate and grab Conrad meant that Luce was walking around the corner just in time to see that boy from Conrad's class plowing his fist into the brunette's face. Oh, Luce was so not having any of that. Fuck that. Fuck being discreet because he was not just going to watch someone rough up what was his and even if he /was/ he still needed to get Conrad to his car and he just wasn't going to put up with this.

Luce clamped his hand around the back of the kid's neck, squeezing his fingers into the sides of the kid's throat and yanking back once he'd gotten a good grip. He then drove the kid up against the wall next to Conrad, as if Conrad wasn't even there. "'M sure there're rules against fightin' in school, yeh little shit," Luce ground out, voice low and angry and even kind of dangerous. "Here's a better rule. Yeh doan' rough up Conrad, Aye doan' grind yer face inter this wall."

Considering that Luce had already thrust the kid's head back into the brick, taking hold of of his face so that Luce could have dug his fingers into his eyes if he wanted, so that the kid /had/ to look at him whether he liked it or not, it was a valid threat. It didn't matter that the kid probably played football or something and was bulky and muscled, compared to Luce's narrow frame. Luce knew how to take a hit from fighting with Lamont all those years, and somehow the fact that he'd fight dirty was obvious. Maybe Luce would come away with some impressive bruises, but mister jock might come away with one less eyeball.

"Now fuck off. Aye could still report yeh fer fightin', an' if yeh try ter get back by tellin' 'em Aye grabbed yeh, yeh jes' might end up wiv some misplaced organs. Aye am a doctor, yeh fuckwit." Maybe Luce wasn't a doctor yet, but hey he did know how to use a scalpel and kidneys sold pretty well.

Luce let go of the jock and grabbed Conrad instead, one hand clamping on the kid's shoulder in spite of what injuries Conrad had incurred."C'mon," he muttered roughly, not able to say anything else lest the implications be more plain than he realized. He'd make sure Conrad was all right later.

Conrad's back was against the wall, his entire body shaking as he watched, /heard/ everything Luce was telling the boy. His mouth remained open, his pouring nose forgotten along with the pain for a brief second as he watched someone actually stick up for him. Some part of him got a sick satisfaction watching the way Luce held the boy there, forcing him to look at him. When Luce released the boy, who merely stumbled off into a run, and grabbed him instead, Conrad jumped.

His hand came up, wiping at the blood which had ran down and started dripping off his chin. His eyes lowered to his shirt as he followed Luce, the small dots of red popping back against the fabric. He followed the blond along the now-familiar route to the parking lot, stopping every few steps to catch his nose and try and wipe his watering eyes. He'd managed not to cry, something inside his mind urging him not to. Not in front of Luce. Any accidental brush against his nose caused him to jerk, his entire body wincing in pain. Only when they finally arrived at Luce's car did Conrad try and speak.

"Th-Thank you...for that." He said simply, half-expecting the man to merely brush it off and call him a pussy or something. But Conrad really was grateful, and he stared hard at Luce, hoping the older man could actually tell.

Luce didn't actually let go of Conrad, not even once they were around the corner and it was clear Conrad would continue to walk with him. It was just the possessiveness, and maybe he would have preferred not to have let Conrad see that just then. Maybe someone else's reaction would have been different, but Luce would have liked to have turned Conrad back against the wall following that, crushed his mouth to Conrad's, claimed him. But of course he could not do that.

"Not a problem," Luce said when Conrad thanked him, like it really was nothing, whatever, no big deal. And it wasn't, in Luce's head, not if Conrad thought Luce was doing something for him. But it was kind of a problem, because Luce could not afford to be beating up a bunch of high school dicks, no matter how much fun it might be. It was a problem because it meant he was invested. Stay the fuck away from Luce Worth's toy.

"C'mon, Ah'll lookit yer nose once we get outta here," he suggested then, turning to open the driver's side door. The problem being that looking at Conrad's injury sure as hell wasn't going to stay looking at Conrad's injury for long.

Conrad nodded, mimicking Luce's motion and opening his own door to slide into the passenger seat. He clicked his seatbelt into place, his hands still cupped under his chin to catch any of the blood that might fall off. His shirt was already ruined, he didn't want to get blood all over his pants, or worse, Luce's car. He hunched over, breathing heavily out his mouth and replaying the entire scene back through his head. Luce had mentioned him specifically. Not to touch /him/.

/Conrad/.

The teenager wasn't going to read too much into it, thinking that Luce had probably just wanted a reason to threaten that jerky kid...but the way he said it, the way he'd held Conrad's shoulder all the way to the car, even when the kid had to stop to catch his nose, it all spoke volumes to the boy. He finally turned his face fully toward Luce, daring to get a better look at the older man. He had the strongest urge to reach across the armrest and – do something. Anything. He would put up with the humiliation, the degradation, anything. If it meant that Luce would stand up for /him/, Conrad would do anything the man wanted.

Luce probably would have let him, if Conrad had had the guts to try something in the car. It would have been massively stupid and could have put him in more trouble than he could ever before fathom, but he wouldn't have stopped if Conrad had initiated things first. But Conrad didn't, and so Luce drove them out of the parking lot and in the direction of his apartment. This time, he drove normally. Luce was actually a fairly safe driver, just by habit, because speeding and being reckless on the road did not give him the right kind of thrill. He pulled into his space at the apartment complex, turning off the ignition but not immediately removing his key. He glanced over at the kid, hoping Conrad had at least stopped bleeding.

He hadn't, but the previous pour had settled down into more of drip now. Not that you could really tell with the way Conrad's hands were still clasped tightly over his mouth in an effort to keep more blood from falling inside. The teenager seemed to have noticed that they'd arrived at the apartment, his eyes going to Luce as he came out of whatever daydream he was in.

His hands slid down, the entire lower half of his face smeared with red, along with his hands. Conrad tried not to look at them, willing himself not to freak out over it. He'd get inside Luce's apartment and scrub them clean, along with his face and his nose and-Oh god, his nose still hurt. It felt like it was swollen or something, and his eyes widened in a slight panic.

"I-Is it...bad?"

"Yeh'll be awright," Luce pronounced, although he had not yet gotten as good a look at Conrad's nose as could be necessary. "Le's getcha inside." Luce pulled out his keys then, got out of the car, made to head upstairs to his place. Conrad had been there before, so Luce expected him to follow without issue and come inside and then maybe Luce would look at his nose. It would maybe he a good idea to wash first, and the fact that Luce was stepping into the role of doctor meant that he would not just let Conrad hide in his bathroom and clean anxiously. Luce would watch whatever he did, on principle.

Conrad opened the car door with his fingertips, trying to make sure not to get blood on everything. He climbed out, following Luce up the stairs as a weird feeling of deja vu hit him. It was kind of surreal, walking behind Luce up the same stairs, to the same door as last time. He waited for the blond to unlock it, walking in behind him, and let his eyes roam around the living room. His eyes fell on the couch and any blood not currently on his face and hands was burning through his cheeks. He tore his eyes away, looking at Luce instead.

"C-Can I use your bathroom? I want to try and get some of this blood off..." His voice came out muffled between his hands, which were still clutched around his face.

Luce had seen that coming. He placed one hand on Conrad's shoulder, a bit heavily, almost the same gesture as from before. He then used the hand to turn Conrad towards the hall, and thereby towards the bathroom. "C'mon kiddo. Aye still gotta lookit tha' when yer through." Luce was pretty sure Conrad would object to the accompaniment, if he realized that was what it was, but he meant business. Among other things, it would be a personal insult to his ambitions for the medical profession if he didn't get this nice and taken care of. No matter how negligible things might prove to be.

Conrad allowed himself to be guided towards the bathroom, assuming that Luce meant he needed to look at his nose /after/ he'd already gotten it cleaned up in privacy. He was more than a little upset when Luce's hand stayed on his shoulder even after he'd opened the door. The teenager paused, his head turning back to glance at the blond. "I-I'm just going to clean myself off and then you can look...alright?" He didn't want to flat out tell Luce to go away, but he really didn't want the man to watch him ruthlessly scrub himself.

"Ah'm jes' gunna stand righ' there" – Luce nodded in the direction of the far side of the bathroom – "an' yeh kin do whatever yeh like." His tone was flat, expression stony. Conrad could fight if he liked, but he'd better not hope to win. "If yeh like, Aye could even sit on th' toilet like a good lil' boy an' not touch anythin' fer yeh an' yeh kin pretend Ah'm not even there. But Ah'll be there." He almost wanted Conrad to fight, really, just so he could see Conrad lose.

Conrad's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before his face settled into a kind of nervous pout. "Luce...that's nice of you to, er, offer. But, I'd really rather you /didn't/ come in with me. I-I've got a..."way", with how I do things, and it would make me feel better if you'd just let me clean this mess up on my own. I-I'll let you in after." Conrad's tone was somewhat steady, his eyes still focused on the man. He remembered not to turn away, despite how uncomfortable he felt.

"It ain't an offer, kiddo," Luce told him, in that same blunt manner. "Ah'd rather yeh not fuck yerself up, so do as yeh like on yer own. Ah'll letcha in there when we come ter an agreement. Otherwise yeh kin go sit on th' couch an' Ah'll wet a cloth in th' kitchen sink." To his mind, that would actually be good enough. Luce just needed the blood out of the way so he could feel out Conrad's face, he wasn't so worried about the germs and such.

"A...cloth?" Conrad muttered the words back, a pitiful frown on his lips. There was no way he could get completely clean with just a cloth. Maybe his hands, but that would mean that he'd have to scrub his /face/ with the same cloth he'd just used on his hands, which meant he'd basically just be rubbing the blood back onto his face. His face tightened as he weighed his options. He sighed. "Y-You can sit on the toilet." He said finally, his voice defeated and slightly bitter.

Luce couldn't /not/ give Conrad a little self-satisfied smile, because honestly, he only played to win. He didn't even dignify the caving with a response, instead pushing open the bathroom door and giving Conrad an "after you" gesture with his arm. He then moved over to the toilet – as they had agreed – and crossed his arms like he was waiting for something. Sure, he said he'd pretend he wasn't there and not touch, but he was suddenly painful curious what the fuck Conrad really needed to do in here that was such a secret.

Conrad's eyes followed Luce, making sure he went where he said he would, before they fell on the sink. The teenager cringed, noticing that the soap from yesterday was still there. He walked forward, careful not to touch the counter as he quickly snapped the water on. Hot first, then cold. Hot killed germs, so more of that. He picked up the bar of soap, rubbing it quickly between his fingers and watching as the red-stained suds fell into the sink. He set the soap back down again, his eyes focused and concentrating on his hands as he scrubbed. The boy made sure to work the lather up past his wrists, halfway up the lower-half of his arm, just to be sure. He rinsed his hands off, immediately picking the soap back up and meticulously repeating the entire action.

He ran his fingernails over each palm, making sure to pick the dried blood from under them and rewash a few more times. When he was finally finished, he leaned back and inspected each hand carefully. Once he was satisfied, the teenager brought his eyes up to the mirror to actually look at his face. He winced. Other then the lower half of his face being covered in smeared blood, his nose also looked bruised and swollen and...bent. That explained why it hurt so much when he accidentally brushed against it. He sighed, lowering his fresh-cleaned, cupped hands under the running water and got to work scrubbing his entire face. He used to same anal process he'd used on his hands, being careful not to accidentally nudge against his nose.

Well, that pretty much confirmed any suspicions Luce had possessed about Conrad's obsessive-compulsive tendencies. He couldn't help thinking that it might be something fun to fuck with... In the future, when Conrad wasn't banged up. He had other priorities just then. His attention was mostly on Conrad's nose, eyeballing it from where he sat. If it was out of alignment, he'd give it a jerk back into place, but he expected Conrad wouldn't enjoy that much more than the punch. Maybe biting him would make Conrad feel better? It'd make Luce feel better, at any rate, if "feel better" was secretly synonymous with "get an erection." "Yeh realize Ah'll be settin' that wiv these hands, right kiddo?" Luce asked, when Conrad seemed to be almost done. "Aye expect yer not gunna trust my cleanliness even if Aye wash."

Conrad rinsed his face a final time, still inspecting himself in the mirror to make sure he had gotten everything off that he possibly could. He turned toward Luce when the older man spoke, his eyes flickering down to the man's hands. He involuntarily cringed. Luce was training to be a doctor, so of course he should know how to wash his hands...but that thought didn't comfort Conrad very much. /He/ could wash the blond's hands, make sure they were clean enough to come near his face so he wouldn't have to /rewash/ it again. But...that seemed a little weird, offering to wash someone's hands. Luce had said he expected Conrad not to trust his cleanliness though...and he was already here, by the sink. The boy merely stared, torn between trying to seem normal and having dirty hands on his face.

"Yer nose ain't gunna set itself," Luce pointed out. This part he wasn't especially enjoyable, so he'd much rather be doing the setting. Whatever Conrad might worry about with Luce's dirt, he had a steady, deceptively gentle hand for these things and Conrad could be in far worse hands than his. He could even guess what Conrad was thinking, the kid was so transparent. Conrad wanted to wash Luce's fucking hands himself. The thought was unexpectedly funny, like a teacher in an elementary school helping the kids clean up after art time or something. It made Luce think of Conrad in kindergarten, which managed to genuinely disconcert him. Fuck. He really didn't need that.

Conrad stepped back from the sink, his eyes still on Luce. If he was going to say something, now would be the best time. Before the older man got up and made a feeble attempt to get clean, or worse, just side-stepped that courtesy and tried to fix his nose with his dirty hands. Conrad wasn't too keen on how the blond was probably going to fix his nose either. He'd heard stories, seen movies. It was painful. "I-If I let you...set my nose..You have to wash your hands first." He muttered, his eyes wondering back up to meet Luce's. He'd watch while Luce cleaned his hands, and step in if he had to.

"'Course," Luce agreed, far too easily. Oh, and he'd thought he'd play nice, leave needling at the kid over this to another day. But Conrad was not some small child to be tugged along by a smiling teacher. Luce's kiddo would have to keep up on his own, because Luce would happily run over him, wring from him what Luce wanted if his will was too weak to resist. Luce placed himself at the sink, grasping for a not-too-obvious way to fuck this up. He settled for turning on only the cold water tap, doing a cursory job with the soap but letting his hands drift back towards the grimy rim of the sink a number of times he believed Conrad would cringe at.

Conrad did cringe. Repeatedly. The first one came when Luce didn't use hot water. But that was alright, as long as he-Oh well, that wasn't nearly enough soap. Not if he wanted to get his hands clea-What? Don't touch the sink, didn't the older man notice how caked on all the grime and old toothpaste was? Conrad was pretty sure that there was probably hair in the sink too, though he wasn't brave enough to actually let his eyes settle on it long enough to make completely sure. When Luce's hands continued to touch the rim with not enough soap under /cold/ water, Conrad's own hands shot out and wrapped around the man's wrists. "S-Stop!" he barked, before realizing that he probably looked insane. "I-I'll..l-let me help.." Conrad's voice softened as his hands left the man's wrists to grab the soap and turn on the hot water.

That was easy. Luce could see Conrad growing steadily more and more horrified out of the corner of his eye, and didn't have enough thought left after his internal laughter to try and act like he didn't know what was wrong. He let Conrad stop him with the hands around his wrists, really he'd let the kid do however he liked in this unusual arena. "Go ahead, kiddo," he murmured, unable to tell if his twisted amusement was seeping into his tone. For once he couldn't think of something obnoxious and insulting enough to be worth saying.

Conrad had started even before Luce's permission, ignoring the dull thump of pain in his nose to concentrate on letting his hands work along Luce's, the soap lodged between one of his palms. He let his fingers slide between the blond's, then back out again and down to his wrists. Luce's palms were worked over, Conrad scrubbing in small circles to try and release all of the dirty build-up. He gripped the man's wrists again, pushing his hands under the (now warmer) water. The teenager repeated the actions two more times, his hands scrubbing each one of Luce's fingers just to be sure. When Luce was clean enough to pass inspection, Conrad raised their dripping hands from the sink.

Luce went along with it. All of it. It didn't even really occur to him that this could be in any way demeaning to /him,/ that it was Conrad basically saying Luce didn't have the capacity to clean his own fucking body. To him it was all on Conrad, placing himself in the role of a fucking nursemaid. Maybe Luce should see if he could nick Conrad some sort of nurse uniform from the hospital, although if he wanted to do it right he'd probably just have to go to a porn store. He should... Probably stop thinking about that for the moment. Ah, well, it looked like clean-up time was over. "Aye imagine yer not gunna be 'specially fond of m' towels," Luce commented, still with that insufferable amusement.

"A-Are they...clean? Don't you have any paper towels or something?" Conrad's eyes cringed behind his glasses as his hands remained locked onto Luce's wrists. If the bathroom looked like this, then the brunette imagined that the laundry probably wasn't high up on Luce's "to-do list".

"Not t' yer exactin' standards," Luce said, perhaps a bit too cheerfully. "That'd be th' kitchen. Prob'ly got a roll still lyin' aroun' somewhere." Luce shifted his hands slightly, not pulling away, just testing Conrad's determination to hold onto him. It was still fucking cute, and if Conrad's busted nose wasn't the one nicety Luce still cared about, he would have used the contact to tug Conrad forward and kiss him. Again, with the desires to shove his tongue down the kid's throat.

"Lying around" didn't exactly sound that good to Conrad, but he supposed he could tear off the first few sheets and discard them before actually drying his hands with it. When Luce's hands moved in the boy's grip, Conrad's fingers instinctively held on tighter, before he noticed what he was doing and released Luce's hands completely. "S-Sorry..." he muttered, his eyes falling to the floor. He turned and inched out of the bathroom, heading toward the kitchen to locate the paper towels and stop his fingers from dripping.

That time Luce couldn't help snickering a little, but he did also withdraw his hands when Conrad let go of him and apologized. He strode after the kid towards his tiny kitchenette, where Conrad would be able to find a roll of paper towels... If it occurred to him to look on top of the refrigerator wedged back against the little space between the machine and the overhanging cabinets. Luce himself didn't actually remember they were there. He wasn't sure why he'd bought paper towels in the first place, whenever that had been.

Conrad shook his hands out, trying to make them stop dripping and leaving a little trail as he hurried about the kitchen trying to locate some paper towels. He'd opened the mostly-bare cabinets, including the small pantry tucked into the corner, before it occurred to him to ask Luce. But when he turned to pose his question, the blond had that look like he didn't know and couldn't really care, so Conrad thought it best to just keep searching. It occurred to him, after he'd scoped the entire kitchen area over twice, that they might be on top of the refrigerator. He stood on his toes, his head craning up to try and see atop the appliance. That didn't work, obviously, since he was too short. He turned to Luce, expectantly, hoping maybe he'd volunteer to help.

The search was mildly entertaining to Luce, seeing as he didn't fucking know where the things had gotten off to either, and really couldn't care less. People could drip-dry, was Conrad afraid of a little damp? He found the image of Conrad on his tippy-toes trying to get at the top of Luce's fridge to also be worthy of a little snickering. "Yeh need a leg up, kiddo?" he asked, somewhat derisively. "Or maybe a stepladder?" But dickishness aside, there was only so long this was going to remain interesting for, and when Luce looked with his superior height, he could see something vaguely paper-towel-shaped wedged in the back, which he caught down and offered to Conrad.

Conrad grimaced at Luce's remarks about his height, and stared down at the roll the man was holding out to him. It was dusty and it looked sort of gross, and for a fleeting second Conrad wished he'd asked for a towel instead. "Could you...like, tear the first few off and hand me one after that?" He held up his still wet hands as an excuse.

Luce expected that, and didn't bother with the belligerence. Not worth the payout. Instead he deliberately tore off one sheet at a time... And let them fall to his already grimy kitchen floor. He'd tuned into Conrad's OCD enough to assume that the fact that he'd touched the dusty, dirty parts of the towels would not be forgotten when he tried to put those hands in the vicinity of Conrad's face. "Here yeh go, princess," he said, somewhat mockingly, when he finally had a clean-seeming sheet to offer Conrad.

Conrad watched Luce's hands touch all the disgusting parts of the paper towels and he sighed, figuring that there really was /no/ winning when it came to keeping Luce clean for long. He glared briefly at the nickname, muttering a thank you and working on drying his hands. The sooner Luce was done with his nose, the better, and Conrad thought the sooner it happened the more chance he had of Luce having partially clean hands, at least. "S-So...When you set someone's nose...it hurts, doesn't it?" Conrad's face was already wincing.

The glare only managed to fix "princess" in Luce's mind as a useful taunt. To the matter of the setting... "'Fraid so kiddo," Luce agreed. "Ah'd offer yeh sumfin' ter bite down on, but Ah'm afraid Aye need both of these hands fer doin' it." He didn't even have to consider saying it, especially since he was sure he could set one-handed and leave his other arm for puncturing, and maybe he'd like that more than he should. But Conrad, no, Conrad would not be confident in that.

"I guess it's best to..get it over with..as soon as possible." Conrad's head hung down as his hands clenched into fists. He had a pretty low tolerance for pain, not surprisingly. The childhood full of allergy shots and examinations had helped cultivate a fear of pain, which explained why Conrad preferred to spend his time safely indoors as opposed to, say, out on a football field.

"Where do you want to do it?" He vaguely hoped that Luce would be extra careful, maybe he knew a trick that would make it hurt less?

"Tha's th' thought," Luce agreed, easily enough. His boredom with the whole procedure was kicking in, even though he was at times quite receptive to practicing doctoring techniques. "Righ' here's as good as anywhere," he suggested. "It'll jes' be but a moment, kiddo." Just a moment, and then he could drop this pretense of worry and do something relaxing. Such as endeavoring to get Conrad out of his clothes. Come to think, it might be amusing to insist that Conrad do his portrait with Conrad naked.

Conrad's body tensed and he nodded, his hands coming up to grip nervously at his shirt.

Just a moment, and then they could move on to something else. He grit his teeth, trying to prepare himself mentally not to scream when Luce did...whatever it was he was going to do.

Luce moved so that he was directly in front of Conrad, the motion of his hand as he brought it up to Conrad's face slow an deliberate, as if he was trying not to startle the teen. He was sure even the touch would hurt, as he placed his fingers against Conrad's face and over his nose. But he could be quick about it, the sideways and down motion deft and sure as he exerted the necessary pressure. When he thought proper alignment had been restored, he brought his hand away.

Conrad's face tensed when Luce's hands touched it. The actual act happened fast enough to only cause a jump and a quick yelp of pain from the teen. Once he felt the pressure on his nose lessen, the pain seemed to creep out into his whole face, and Conrad kept his eyes screwed closed as his hands tightened into the fabric of his shirt. It still hurt, but it wasn't the same throbbing hurt as before. This one was less and when the teenager finally opened his watery eyes, he let his body relax a little too.

"Th-Thank..you."


	9. Snow White and Rose Red

**LIRA AN:** Now we're going back in the direction of smuttier things, but still nothing much in this chapter. There needs to be the joke about how only vampire Conrad likes blood. This is also probably the start of "princess" being used as a "pet name"/specific insult.

**MISERIA AN:** I like how there's more dialogue between the two of them in this chapter. I think it's kind of cute the way they're getting along more. xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.009. - .Snow White and Rose Red.

.

"Not a problem, kiddo," Luce returned. "Try not ter get socked in th' face again." Maybe it wasn't fair to talk like Conrad had hurt himself on purpose, but Luce didn't need to care about that. "C'mon, Connie," he continued, slinging an arm across Conrad's shoulders. "Ah'm sure yeh'll find some sorta way ter repay me." So saying, he proceeded to turn Conrad and steer him back towards the main living space.

Conrad pouted a little at the way Luce acted like he had done this on purpose. When the man's arm came across his shoulders Conrad's body tensed a little. It was easy to flirt and talk in class where he knew Luce couldn't actually do anything, but they were alone now, away from all those eyes and ears, and Conrad's mind buzzed back all the things he had said earlier. He felt more at ease around Luce now, that was true. Conrad had decided that he /liked/ being around the older man, and anything he could do to facilitate that was worth doing. But, he could feel his nerves creeping back into him, and searched his brain for a way to "repay" Luce that would help him keep his cool a little longer.

"I-I could...finish your picture for you.." He said meekly, wondering if that would actually be an acceptable payment.

Luce steered Conrad back over to the couch and stopped, not objecting because he really did want his picture by that point. But at the same time that was too easy, and Luce just wasn't ever going to let things be easy. "Yeh already owe me th' picture, Connie," he said. "Yeh think it's fair ter try an' repay me wiv somthin' Aye was gunna receive anywise?"

Well there went that plan. Conrad sat down on the couch and stared up at Luce nervously.

"I-I guess not...So, uhm...what do you want?"

Conrad sort of regretted it as soon as the question left his mouth. It was so open-ended. But, Luce had done a lot for him today. The blond had kept Conrad from getting completely beaten up, actually stood up for him, and had even fixed his nose. Conrad felt that he /did/ owe the man a little more than a thank you. The teenager brought a hand up to nervously rub at the back of his neck, waiting for Luce's answer.

Luce didn't answer. It was open-ended, yes, and he could appreciate that, but first he was going to lean down, catch Conrad's chin tightly, and kiss the kid. /That/ was what he wanted, and he would even be kind enough to ensure that he didn't smash Conrad's battered nose in the process. It wasn't everything, but it was a start, and he would trust Conrad to infer that from the fact that the press of his mouth was hard and possessive, claiming. He'd happily take his repayment.

Conrad's brain shut off, momentarily, when Luce answered his question with a kiss. It wasn't a sweet, gentle kiss, but that didn't change the fact that it wasn't what the teen had been expecting; not that that stopped Conrad's arms from coming up to grip Luce's shoulder as he tilted his head and kissed back. He'd expected things to move to this point, had been /waiting/ for things to move here, without fully realizing it.

Getting what he wanted was important to Luce, and he would take his pleasure in this, encouraged all the more by Conrad only kissing back. But that was not enough to still his brain in its workings, mind considering where to press next. It was, on the other hand, enough to encourage him to wave away the condition of Conrad's body. Teenagers were resilient; Conrad would recover.

At that moment it did not seem unreasonable to drag Conrad into his bedroom so that his sheets would smell like teenage boy even after Conrad left, further encouragement that laundering such things was wholly optional.

He'd get there. For the moment the kiss, tongue slipping in so easily to dominate things further. He wanted to tell Conrad exactly what he planned to do, anyway, in the hopes that the reaction would be worth savoring.

Conrad's mouth opened a little more without any hesitation, his body shivering when Luce's tongue touched his own. He tried to remember if it felt this intense yesterday; if his body had been so oversensitive before that just a simple brush of their tongues was enough to shoot a spark straight to his groin. Conrad sighed, his lips pulling back briefly to breathe before continuing their kiss. His hands tightened on Luce's shoulders when he accidentally bumped their noses together. Conrad had completely forgotten about the injury until then, and aside from a small, surprised jump made no attempt to pull away.

Luce would not leave it at that; this was his idea of patient, and yet the hand that had released Conrad's chin was instead wandering lower, kept at such a sedate pace due to Luce's involvement in the kiss. When he reached Conrad's waist he was able to bestow the grope he had been planning, his hand continuing to massage even after that first, more brutal caress. He also couldn't help smiling into the kiss when he felt the battered flesh of Conrad's nose press against his own without any negative response. /That/ was proof that Conrad was neatly caught, although a startled bite might have been nice. Now Luce had to resist the urge to bump Conrad on purpose, just to see if it would earn him some teeth.

Conrad felt Luce's hand slide down and a knot of anticipation formed in his stomach. His knees came together almost as a reflex, but his body soon relaxed again, his legs spreading back apart a little as his body bending forward slightly, craving a little more of Luce's touch.

Conrad's hands on Luce's shoulders had moved up into the man's short, blond hair. He liked kissing, especially when Luce was intent enough to kiss back. But the teenager knew that the older man wasn't really much for the "typical kisses" everyone else seemed okay with. He remembered from yesterday that Luce had a fondness for teeth. Conrad's mind seemed fixated on the idea that his pleasure seemed to hinge on Luce's pleasure, so he pulled back just enough to trap the man's bottom lip between his teeth and tug. His tongue came out immediately to run over the lip, following what had somehow become a sort of pattern inside his head. Bite, lick, kiss, in that order. He kissed Luce a few more times before biting down again, a little harder this time. He felt comfortable with this pattern; it seemed less weird for him to do this to Luce if it had a specific routine attached to it.

It was likely for the best that Luce was deterred from deliberately hurting Conrad, for all that he would have made it seem like an accident. Better, Conrad seemed to remember quite what he liked, and at the first sink of teeth and deliberate tug, he released a low sound of approval into Conrad's mouth. But this time, the fact that Conrad seemed to fall into a happy pattern sank in with Luce, after the first few repetitions. He'd seen enough of Conrad's quirks by then to categorize it as more of the same, mind immediately titling it a puzzle, turning it around in his head for ways that he might exploit Conrad's latest eccentricity. The hand pressing against Conrad's groin slowed, and Luce pulled his lip completely free from the attention, breaking the kiss.

"So Connie," he drawled. "If Aye drew yeh a flowchart uv yer kissin' technique, would yeh illustrate it?"

Conrad scooted up a little more toward the edge of the couch when Luce's hand slowed. He'd thought that the biting would actually help matters instead of slowing things down, and when Luce pulled back from the kiss he couldn't stop the confused pout working over his features.

When Luce asked the question, the teenager blushed, his head lowering and his eyes glancing off to the side.

"Does that mean...I'm bad at it, right? I'm sorry.." His mind played back through everything he'd learned so far, kissing-wise, and he found it came up disappointingly short. Luce hadn't really stressed much about what he'd liked, besides the biting of course, and since Conrad's technique pretty much depended solely on him...well, he didn't really have a technique.

"I could get better...I-If you showed me.." He muttered, wondering if Luce actually /would/ teach him how. He wanted to get better, maybe make Luce feel the way he did when they kissed. His stomach clenched as he remembered, and added, "Pretty please..."

Luce's first thought was that he liked that expression too well. How was he ever supposed to cease torturing Conrad's emotions if the kid insisted upon making faces like that every time Luce did it? At Conrad's little panic, Luce almost burst out laughing, saved only by the firm knowledge that doing so would /not/ get him what he wanted. Not in a timely manner, at least. And oh, oh, oh, the kid learned so /well./ If Conrad's goal with that plea had been to create an insistent tightness in Luce's pants, then he succeeded stupendously. Fuck, why was he even standing there?

"Yeh jes' doan' wanna 'ave ter draw any more pictures fer me," Luce taunted, low and amused and with some of the want starting to creep in. His free hand was on Conrad's hip, tugging the kid into him even as he moved the hand against Conrad's groin more persistently.

"An' oh Connie, yeh only 'ave ter ask," Luce finished, remembering to reinforce the part where Conrad begged. He brought their mouths back together, going a bit slower than his norm because he'd at least take a stab at "teaching." He was still persistent, still invading, and he bit at Conrad a few times at irregular intervals because he was teaching Conrad to kiss /Luce/ and Luce knew what he liked. Drawing back for a moment, "Le's see if yeh kin be a bit less routine." A light bite to the side of Conrad's lip, although Luce would like it much harder. "Surprise makes it hurt better."

Conrad pouted and opened his mouth to whine that it wasn't that he didn't want to draw for Luce, but the older man's next sentence coupled with the hand rubbing him more and Luce's mouth on him made the thought fly from his mind. Conrad's eyes closed and he sighed, pushing himself up against Luce's hand a little more.

Luce was an excellent kisser in Conrad's opinion, so that even when he bit, all it earned was a flinch and a sharp intake of breath from the teen. Conrad nodded at his words, opening his eyes to stare nervously back. He took the pause to mean that now it was his turn. He slid his hands up to cup Luce's face and pull him back to his lips. There was a noticeable hesitation before Conrad pressed their lips together again, trying to mimic Luce's movements; though his were more reserved and shy...except the biting, which he knew Luce would like.

He bit harder, tugging the man's bottom lip and feeling his teeth rake against it. Conrad forced himself to make it random, letting his pattern fall away and stepping outside his comfort zone enough to find that he was actually starting to enjoy biting Luce. The idea that the older man /liked/ when Conrad did this was actually starting to make it...exciting.

Luce liked getting a reaction, could feel Conrad breathing in abruptly like that directly with their mouths so close together. He liked the nervousness, enjoyed causing it, even liked Conrad's awkward gentleness when Luce only wanted things to hurt. He was not disappointed on that count, so very proud that Conrad could break his mold and could, indeed, make it painful. Luce was kissing back the entire while, pressing harder, taking control back so that Conrad would have to be more persistent if he wanted to keep up with the biting. Luce wanted him to pursue. Pursuing, in his mind, would mean harder bites, and the hand against Conrad's crotch was the encouragement, even if it was liable to be a distraction as well. Luce might not make it to the bedroom this time, either.

Conrad could feel the way Luce was controlling him, letting him get in a few bites and feel a little good before the man's mouth took back over so he'd have to fight to get in the bites he was starting to enjoy. Each one was delivered harder, quicker, in an almost needy way. The teen's hands had slid up grip Luce's short hair and tug a little, Conrad starting to push back and get a little more forceful. The hand rubbing his crotch was encouragement enough without the bonus of biting Luce becoming a turn-on in itself.

Conrad's teeth sank into his bottom lip again, and the teenager forgot himself for a moment, his excitement peaking as he jerked his head back as fast as he could. He felt the the lip slip free and immediately moved to catch it and repeat the action again. The only difference being the small tug he felt when he jerked back this time. He pulled back from Luce, his eyes widening and his hands leaving the man's hair.

"O-Oh god, Luce! I-I'm sorry, I just got-got carried away..I-I didn't meant to-I mean, I'm so sorry!" Conrad breathed out, watching the blood drip out of the side of the older man's lip.

Luce had specifically told Conrad to surprise him. Despite this, he hadn't expected anything too excessive, just biting along the lines of what Conrad was attempting, and even the hands in his hair were just an echo of Conrad's behavior from the day before. He was therefore /quite/ surprised when Conrad succeeded in driving his teeth straight through the center of Luce's bottom lip. After Conrad jerked free and let go of him, Luce brought his free hand up to brush fingers over that lip.

The hand on Conrad's crotch didn't move an inch, even if Luce had been distracted from groping.

On the one hand, it fucking hurt, and would likely be a few days healing up from the feel of it. On the other hand, /it fucking hurt./ As soon as Conrad started apologizing, Luce started to crack up. He still had his hand to his mouth and could feel the blood trailing down along his wrist, as his lip was bleeding quite profusely and the laughter was, if anything, making that worse. While he laughed, the idle hand in Conrad's lap tightened it's grip, but he wasn't exactly in a condition to say anything, either to make Conrad feel better or to deliberately make things worse.

The laughter caught Conrad completely off guard, and when Luce's hand tightened on his crotch the teenager's eyes widened and he looked almost frightened.

Luce was probably angry. He had said he liked pain, but who liked getting their lip bitten so hard it /bled/? Conrad's hands instinctively came down to grip the wrist of the hand in his lap, his fingers shaking.

"L-Luce...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-to bite that hard. I won't do it again, I-I'll be more careful!" He stuttered out, clearly scared despite the growing ache between his legs from Luce's hand. All the blood wasn't helping, and Conrad found himself cringing just from looking at the older man.

Conrad's frantic apologizing was part of what was so hilarious to Luce, but it did penetrate that Conrad seemed to be genuinely upset by what he had done and Luce didn't need to traumatize him too badly. He forced himself to sober up, licking at his lip roughly because it wasn't like he minded that it hurt, before proceeding to also lick the blood from his hand. It didn't occur to him that doing so might seem strange. If it wasn't for Conrad's hands clearly urging him to stop, Luce probably would have continued, trusting that he'd get Conrad distracted again and there'd be no problem. That thought produced the simple solution; Luce pulled his hand back as if complying, but turned the motion towards grabbing Conrad's wrist instead, pressing Conrad's fingers to the hardness in the front of Luce's pants.

"Connie," he drawled, a bit messily with the split lip. "Since when did Aye tell yeh tha' yeh had done anythin' wrong?"

Conrad watched Luce with a slightly interested expression, finding the man's tongue running along his hand kind of exciting; when he blocked out that Luce was licking off /blood/. When Luce's hand left his lap, Conrad's body relaxed a little – until Luce gripped his wrist and brought his hand down. Conrad's eyes closed and he gasped.

"O-Oh god.." He breathed, his hands still shaking as his fingers traced over the man's erection through his jeans. He blushed, his eyes opening to meet Luce's. "Y-You like... being bit that hard...?" Conrad didn't look surprised, just generally curious.

Luce still found Conrad's gingerly touching him to be fucking adorable, as much then as it had been the day before. He suspected he wouldn't think it any less, given time. He reckoned an answer other than 'yes, would you like to try again?' might be merited. "Yeh surprised, Connie?" he asked, for all that it didn't seem to be the case. It was very, very hard not to suggest Conrad give it another shot, and he was still /bleeding/ a little bit. Archly: "Or is there sumthin' else yeh migh' be wonderin'?"

"N-No..I was just...I-I just got carried away and didn't mean to make you... bleed..." Conrad whispered the last word, feeling a little ashamed of being slightly happy that Luce actually /enjoyed/ this. At least he hadn't messed up. His fingers continued to rub Luce through his pants and Conrad chewed at his bottom lip, debating on whether or not to ask Luce to continue touching him too. He had a feeling Luce would if he asked, but gearing himself up to ask something like that was easier said than done.

"Luce..." Conrad started, the name coming out as almost a whine, but he paused. He couldn't ask that, it sounded too embarrassing. Especially with the man's rules of eye contact and tacking on 'pretty please' to the end of requests. Still, it was starting to hurt now. Conrad shifted his legs a little, staring back at Luce in a pleading way and hoping that maybe the older man would catch on and show some mercy. Doubtful, but maybe.

"Yeh mus' not like tha' part much, wot wiv yer love fer scrubbing," Luce teased. In a way, they almost matched. He raised his hand to catch Conrad's chin tightly, bringing his face in close to the teen's. He was pretty sure, with all of those OCD tendencies, that Conrad would not like this. "Yeh migh' 'ave ter git carried away more often, kiddo," he drawled. "Although Aye cain't say much fer th' taste."

Luce could tell exactly what Conrad would /like/ him to do. Perhaps Conrad even thought the continued massage of Luce through the man's pants should be enough encouragement to make it happen without Conrad spelling things out. Luce had other ideas. They included pressing his mouth back against Conrad's as if he intended nothing more than to continue, hard enough to increase the sluggish flow of blood, and spark pain for Luce, and aided by Luce's grip on Conrad's face lest Conrad decide he agreed with Luce on the matter of the taste of blood.

Conrad pouted a little at the comment but stopped when Luce gripped his chin. For a moment, Conrad just watched, his eyes locked to Luce's as the man's words hit his ears. Then his eyes widened, and his head jerked back slightly as Luce's lips pressed against his. Conrad's free hand came up to push against Luce's chest, not enough to actually shove the man off but in a pathetic attempt to let Luce know that this was outside of his comfort zone.

The taste of the blood dripped into his mouth, making the teenager's eyes screw shut as he cringed. His body inched backwards as far as the hand gripping his chin would allow, every nerve inside him going tense. The teenager released a small whimper, panic starting to set in as his teeth lashed out again against the man's bottom lip in a last ditch effort to surprise the man into letting him go.

Luce didn't always take hints. If he'd meant to be deterred by just a little pushing, he would not have grabbed Conrad's chin so firmly. The entire purpose was to keep Conrad in place whether he liked it or not. He wasn't surprised by the biting, but since he was already rather torn up there, it did hurt a whole hell of a lot. Not enough to convince him to stop. What would convince him was the end result of Conrad panicking – to Luce this was all quite enjoyable and he did not wish to have to coax Conrad back into things Luce would enjoy if the kid freaked out. He therefore pulled back, releasing Conrad's mouth even if he did not release Conrad's chin. He also returned his hand to Conrad's groin, a very pointed gesture.

"L-Luce-!" Conrad said the name with an almost annoyed tone once the man had pulled back, but it was quickly followed with a small gasp when the teenager found a hand pressed back against his crotch. His hips twitched forward at the contact, and his face flushed as his glare melted into an almost pitifully hurt look. He brought his hand up to wipe at his mouth, his eyes rolling closed as he urged himself not to make a noise. Luce's hand felt good, but Conrad was still a little upset about having to swallow a mouthful of /someone else's/ blood.

"Yes Princess?" Luce asked back, far, far more easily than anyone who was actively bleeding should have been able. He licked his lip, absently, just to decrease the amount of blood dripping onto his chin. He was waiting for Conrad to just /try/ and accuse him of something, especially since he was continuing to knead Conrad just through his pants and had a very good feeling that Conrad wouldn't have enough brain cells for that, very soon. And Luce was certain he knew exactly how to make that far, far worse, but he was having fun and would take his time.

"D-Don't call me that..." Conrad muttered, meaning for it to come out more forceful and less like a whiny complaint. His eyes remained closed as his hands moved to grip Luce's wrist. He told himself to make the man stop, to tell him that he didn't appreciate being called names or being kissed with a bloody mouth (Conrad mentally argued with himself that /he/ was the reason it was bloody in the first place, but still...), but instead he quietly moaned, his chin pressing into his chest as Luce's hand continued to tease him. He bit into his lip, doing his best to hold back any other noises that might try to leak out. He urged his hips not to arch up when the fabric of his pants rubbed against his cock in a particularly pleasing way and clearly struggled to push the groan threatening to fall out of his mouth back down into a simple "Mmmnn.."

"'S a pet name, Connie," Luce told him, almost smugly, for all that it might not be the entire – or real – reason he was using it. "Yeh doan' approve uv pet names?" He didn't stop, exactly, just shifted around a little so he could continue to torment Conrad while also opening the front of the kid's pants and then reaching inside. He knew what he was going to do, but still the calm deliberation, a grip that was careful not to end things too soon. Now speaking about what he was doing: "If yeh 'ave a problem Connie, yeh know yeh 'ave ter tell me." Which translated as, Luce would continue to do as he liked and pretend not to be able to take hints, because forcing Conrad to string words together was another pleasure for him.

"P-Princess isn't a pet name.." Conrad argued through clenched teeth, Luce's hand reaching into his pants tearing at the small amount of control the boy had managed to keep. "A-And I don't w-want to be kissed wh-with a bloody mouth..." He added, his hands tightening around Luce's wrist. His hips moved up, despite his efforts to keep himself in place, and he moaned as his head fell back slightly. The teenager began to realize that his efforts of trying to keep himself silent and in control were fruitless. His nails dug into Luce's wrist a little, less in another misguided attempt to stop the man's hand and more as another sign of the boys handle on the situation slipping away.


	10. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**LIRA AN:** Back in the land of smut. I originally figured that Luce would turn /him/ giving a blowjob into some kind of big deal – like a one-time offer, and if Conrad ever wanted it to happen again, he'd really have to work for it. And then it happens really soon, but only because of the potential to freak Conrad the fuck out, and then humiliate the crap out of him. Because Luce is an asshole.

**MISERIA AN:** Oh Conrad, I honestly can't decide if I like writing him /giving/ blowjobs or /receiving/ them. Either way he is adorable and so much fun .w.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.010. - .A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.

.

"Then wot is it, Connie?" Luce asked, as if he simply didn't understand. "Shouldda maybe thought abou' tha' part afore biting through my lip, hmmn? Thanks fer that though, kiddo." He was, unsurprisingly, undeterred by Conrad clawing into his wrist somewhat. He'd shifted backwards a bit, leaning down so that his head was on rather a lower level than Conrad's. "Long as tha's everything," he said, challenging Conrad to realize, to stop him, to disagree. Leaning in the rest of the way, he swiped his tongue over just the head of Conrad's dick. Giving head was really only something Luce got into when he was getting something out of it... But Conrad's potential utter shock and embarrassment was /definitely/ something.

"Luce," the teenager barked out, his eyes screwing shut as if frightened, he shivered at the contact between the man's tongue and his dick, his hands coming up to grip Luce's hair in a subconscious effort to try and pull the man off. "S-Stop, please, why are you... Why would you..." Conrad's voice came up slightly higher than normal, a notable hint of anxiety in his tone. Luce struck the teen as the last person in the world to do this, especially to /him./

Luce actually quite approved of a little hair-pulling during this process, and therefore didn't even bother processing it as some kind of refusal. He hadn't done anything else yet, and had plenty of time to hear Conrad's voiced objection. "If yer sure, kiddo," he murmured without moving, so that his breath would pass over the trail of saliva he'd left. "Offer's got an expiration date, though." His thumb was sliding slightly along the underside of Conrad's shaft. "But if yeh ain't comf'terble, well, Aye understand." Luce wondered a little if Conrad would realize just then that he was /still smirking,/ and decided to cover that with another long, far-too-careful lick.

"Angh!" Conrad jumped slightly at the breath on his dick, his eyes squinting open and meeting Luce's. On the one hand, this could be his only chance to feel the man's mouth against him, from the way Luce was talking. On the other though, the idea of Luce doing this, struck Conrad as embarrassing to him, for whatever reason. In the end, however, the added lick basically decided for him, as it prompted him to breathe out, "Hngh, do it, please, just do it."

Luce rolled his eyes slightly, not on purpose, having already concluded that Conrad would allow it – like there was never any other possibility. But past that his attention was more firmly on this self-assigned task, glancing down at the work. His lip was still bleeding, sluggishly, and really it was the fact that this would start to /hurt/ that made it appealing enough to try. It meant no more light teasing, but instead Luce lowering his mouth. The action was still gentle, the suction he applied not as forceful as he himself might prefer. He couldn't pay all of his attention to taking in more, tongue moving more persistently, a half-thought to the fact that there was no hand simply shoving him into it harder, fuck, because if he couldn't hear what piteous reaction Conrad might offer, well, this wouldn't be worth it at all.

Conrad yanked Luce's hair again, no longer in an attempt to pry the man off, but more in an effort to keep his hips in place as the older man's mouth descended on him. His face tightened, his teeth biting at his bottom lip and his body jumping a little with each move of Luce's tongue.

"L-Luce...That-You.." Conrad's words came out as breaths, the teen making a desperate attempt to let Luce know how good it felt. He wondered, when his brain could collect itself long enough, how Luce had managed to stay so calm when Conrad was doing this to him. He assumed it was because he wasn't nearly this good, and made a silent plan to take mental notes on what Luce was doing in the hopes of applying the man's "technique" when it was his turn to do this again. The idea got swept away by the suction of Luce's mouth though, Conrad's head going fuzzy as his hands briefly relaxed and his eyes opened lazily. He glanced down, half-lidded, and felt his stomach clench at the sight of Luce with /his/ dick in his mouth.

Luce prided himself on being good in bed. Yes, he had a nasty habit of taking what he liked and worrying about himself first, but he knew what he was doing to an exacting degree and could be an excellent lover if he felt the inclination. Beyond women, he simply knew himself down to a science, and could extrapolate it out to the suction and slide of his mouth, like perfecting surgery. It was really far easier to do so when the recipient of the blowjob did not insist on thrusting his dick into Luce's throat in complete disregard of whatever Luce was doing with his mouth. Conrad's reaction, broken speech, the look on his fucking face if nothing else, was something Luce could enjoy immensely even without his lip throbbing and pulsing gently where it was in brisk contact with Conrad's flesh. He'd take the pain, take the sharp satisfaction over Conrad's enjoyment, and discredit the fact that really, he was learning how to give head himself just then, because that shit with Lamont couldn't count and it wasn't like this was a skill he intended to practice often.

Conrad stayed fixed on Luce, watching the way his mouth moved. He responded to each touch of Luce's tongue with a small gasp, his eyes briefly closing and his fingernails digging into Luce's scalp, as he willed his body not to jerk up too much. He felt an overwhelming need to keep completely still, not wanting to do anything that could somehow mess this up and make Luce take away his pleasure. He would be good, would watch the things Luce did, his chest heaving and his body twitching between tense and relaxed with each suck that added some pressure to his dick. He wanted to tell Luce how good it felt, how much he enjoyed it; partly because whispering the words might relieve some of the tension building up in him, but also because he imagined Luce would /want/ to hear it. He would want to hear the way he affected the teen.

"Oh god...Oh god, Luce..." Conrad allowed his hips to move up, just a little, just enough to add another shiver through his already shaking body. His eyes closed, not tightly but in a more relaxed way, and he moaned. "That-It's a-amazing...The most...amazing.." He was still having a little difficulty getting his words to come out right.

Conrad guessed right. If Luce liked begging, he sure as hell enjoyed having someone just singing his praises. All the better that Conrad clearly wouldn't think of being critical, that to Conrad, it seemed, Luce could do no wrong. He would like to tease, to draw back so that his tongue slid firmly along the underside of Conrad's dick, pointed sucking to just the head administered before descending again. But it was easier to lean towards steadier suction, a harder press of mouth, because that was what stretched his lower lip so that he could actually feel the exact moment it tore. And it hurt like a bitch but he didn't stop for a moment because /that/ was the part that was so, fucking, good to Luce, even as Conrad was declaring the amazing extent of his skill from just above him. He'd take the shivering as a sign, the tumbling words, but he was surprisingly unconcerned with the conclusion to this exercise. He'd continue as he had to, deliver undeniably because he was enough of a deviant to take pride in this sort of thing over more publicly acclaimed skills. He'd undo Conrad completely.

The teenager could feel it building up, slowly at first but more sure with each miniscule thrust of his hips. A voice in the back of his mind urged him to warn first, to stop moaning and whining Luce's name out repeatedly and tell the man what was coming. He found those words just as lost as the praising he was trying to offer earlier.

"Luce..Luce-Ah! I think...I think I can't..."

He arched his back, trying desperately to fight the oncoming rush in his groin and make this last longer. He wanted to feel Luce's mouth around him more, the surprising way the man's tongue flicked across his cock and made him jump. He grit his teeth, his entire body tightening in an effort to block the sudden wave of pleasure that hit him; just enough to finally push him over with the faintest hint of a relieved smile.

His hips jerked up as he let out a muffled moan from the back of his throat, the entire top half of his body curling over as his legs twitched. Each pulse of release was met with a sigh, his body relaxing and easing back down. He gasped for breath, his whole body rising and falling as he panted and hazily squinted open his eyes.

Luce should maybe appreciate even that much forethought, appreciate the fact that Conrad had tried. It was more than could really be said of Lamont. And it wasn't quite that he was comparing, there was just a certain symmetry thinking about it, in his head. It was too easy to feel amusement at the little jerks of Conrad's hips, at the fact that he'd downed alcohol that tasted a fair sight worse than a person's come, and really his mouth was still heavily flavored with blood; it was not any sort of big deal for Luce. Except in that it was something to parade past Conrad, in that he could just smirk after he swallowed and wait to see what Conrad could do in response. When Luce slid his mouth off, after Conrad was very much done, he did notice the long trail of red his still-bleeding lip left down Conrad's length, and upon sitting up properly he wiped his mouth in flippant disregard of the additional smear of red that was left on the back of his hand.

"Yeh think yeh kin see straight, Connie?" he murmured in amusement, able to feel the way his lip was swelling up when he spoke,

Conrad's vision came back at the exact moment Luce had slid his lips off. He'd caught the red, caught the way Luce had swallowed what Conrad could only assume was a mouthful (it'd felt like a lot), and yes, caught the smear of blood across Luce's hand as he wiped his mouth in the most nonchalant fashion. When each thing registered in his mind, Conrad's eyes had gotten wider, so that he now stared back at Luce with a practically horrified expression on his face. His breathing, which really should've calmed down by then, was instead picking up. Not just in small pants anymore, but slightly open-mouthed gasps of air as his mind fully realized what had happened.

The idea of Luce swallowing...that, was disturbing enough without the added hint of blood now smeared along his dick. He shuddered, bringing his hands up to his mouth as he continued to merely gape back at the older man.

"Y-You...Luce, that is so g-gro-That is just..." Conrad muttered into his fingers, his tone a mixture of shock and disgust. He wriggled backwards a little, determined to get off the couch and get back to the bathroom in order to scrub himself clean again.

That was a whole lot of what Luce was expecting, but maybe he should have asked if Conrad was breathing all right. He clearly wasn't. It sounded as if he was starting to hyperventilate and to Luce that was kind of hilarious. He'd already done it once, and it should have lost it's fun after the first time. But when Conrad wriggled back it was Luce's first reaction to move forward, one smooth motion, pinning the kid because he knew damn well Conrad would only try harder to get away when he knew what was coming. "Yer not very appreciative, are yeh Connie?" he asked, from just a breath away, one hand moving to Conrad's chin to firmly hold his face at the correct angle. After the question had been delivered, he pressed his mouth to Conrad's, lips parted and the kiss not as forceful as usual, because he probably needed to abuse his own lip just a little bit less if he didn't want to look too absurd the next day.

Conrad froze when Luce pinned him, his mind reassuring him repeatedly that what was going to happen wasn't what he thought. He watched the man get steadily closer, his words drowned out in Conrad's ears by the action of a hand coming to grip his chin tightly. The next instant was Luce's lips pressed against his, Conrad's eyes still open wide and terror-filled. That prompted him into action, his arms coming up to grip the back of Luce's shirt and tug while his legs kicked out on either side of the man. He moved from side to side, as best as he could, trying to throw Luce off him and ignore the awful taste flooding into his mouth.

Blood was one thing, but /someone else's/ blood, mixed with /his/ come was just too much to handle. He scratched at Luce's back through the man's shirt and tried to use his legs to hitch himself up and away, to no avail. He finally managed to pry his chin out of Luce's grasp long enough to whine out "Ewww, oh gross!" loudly with his eyes closed. He didn't care if it seemed childish. He continued to pant under the man as he begged. "L-Luce, please...get off me, please! Pretty please, whatever just, please get off!"

For a moment it was like looking at a scared little bird, which was delicious in a way it likely shouldn't have been. But Conrad fought like a cat when it came down to it, squirming and clawing at him. Perhaps that was the part he should not have enjoyed... But Luce liked it when pain was done to him, and all the better if it was heartfelt. It was more of a gesture of domination than a kiss, and when Conrad managed to jerk his chin free Luce relented, if only because he wanted to hear the horrified words spilling from Conrad's lips. "Pretty words, Princess," he muttered, but it was more conversational than truly cruel. "Yer gunna 'ave me thinkin' yer made from spun glass, breakin' tha' easy. Delicate like a fuckin' antique." He kept Conrad in place, not giving in that much, but he was no longer trying to share the most curious way his mouth currently tasted. "Yeh need finer manners if yeh wan' ter pass fer royalty, though. Didn' yer mother teach yeh how ter say 'thank you'?"

The nickname hit Conrad's ears again, so did the vague insinuation that Luce seemed to be implying he wasn't /acting/ like much of a princess at the moment. Not that it really mattered to the teenager at the moment. Not when Luce was still on top of him and his dick was still covered in blood and come.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Th-Thank you! Thank you very much!" Conrad blurted out, hoping that it would be enough to convince Luce to let him up so he could go wash himself off. His eyes were still closed tight, his fists knotted into Luce's shirt as he paused to try and calm himself down.

"Not impressed, Connie," Luce told him flatly, still from so precious close. He'd had enough Conrad psychology to know that he wasn't going to get anything to his satisfaction just then, anyway. He could sit and insist that Conrad talk pretty until Luce was impressed. But he was certain, by his own judgment, that no matter how much Luce might have traumatized Conrad with foul tastes and foreign blood, once Conrad could separate the elements in his head, this was something he would remember precious fondly. Luce could wait until Conrad was again in the land of sane human beings for the kid to realize that his little freak-out might have lost him any future attention from Luce's mouth, below the belt. Or rather, Luce might suggest this to Conrad, imply it, even when the reality was simply that Luce would reserve such action until he could extract something far greater in return.

"Aye woan' even watch, this time," Luce permitted, his indication that Conrad could run off and clean himself up. The derisive tone that kicked in, though, was his indication that he was not somehow, miraculously pleased. He only leaned back far enough that Conrad could scramble free if he made the effort.

Luce's words made Conrad's eyes snap open, focusing on the man and not even moving after he was given off-handed permission to do so. Luce sounded...angry? Not angry...just, upset. Conrad felt a sort of pit in his stomach and he pulled himself off the couch to go get himself cleaned off. He walked to the bathroom at a slightly slower pace, and once inside he stared at the closed door behind him in the mirror. He'd expected Luce to follow him, come busting in and do...something. But he managed to clean himself off and return to the living room without a single interruption. Once he was in sight of the man again, Conrad hugged himself, his face pink and his eyes darting between Luce and the floor.

Luce had done something nice for him, something really really nice...and immediately after it was over all he wanted to do was get up and go clean himself off. Conrad assumed that the kiss was probably meant to be joking or something, and he'd overreacted. He looked up at Luce sheepishly over the top of his glasses as he fidgeted slightly where he stood.

"I-I'm sorry I...got caught up in..that. I-I don't think you're...gross or anything like that. I was just...kind of freaked out." He mumbled out, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the older man.

Luce had no desire to follow. He didn't actually get any jollies from watching Conrad's compulsions, he'd just wanted the first-hand confirmation, before, that this was what was going on. He preferred to verify things himself, and likely wouldn't bother denying any accusations of being a controlling shit, if someone had the nerve to level them. By the time Conrad came back in, he'd made himself more comfortable leaning back against the couch with one arm draped along the back. His lip had stopped bleeding again, although it felt rather swollen and bruised, and he'd genuinely considered just fucking sitting there and masturbating because it would be kind of pleasant and Conrad probably would have made a face when he saw him.

At least Conrad had the good fucking sense to be apologetic. While it had been nothing but humorous in the moment, in Conrad's absence, Luce had quite decided that he wasn't going to tolerate this shit in the future.

"Still not a very impressive apology, Connie," Luce decreed, in that slow drawl he preferred. "Yeh seem ter think Ah'm awful forgivin'. An' Aye doan' know wot Aye could've done ter give yeh tha' impression. Would yeh care to enlighten me?"

He was a lot less pissed than he probably sounded, but it wasn't like Conrad needed to know that.

Conrad winced a little at the tone in the older man's voice. Obviously he was to the point of anger where a stupid apology wouldn't work. Conrad took a deep breath in, digging his teeth into his lip as his gaze fell sideways.

"Uhm...I-I don't..know. I just wanted to say I was sorry..." Conrad's face flushed deeper and his face fell into a small pout as he tried to think of what he could say to appease the older man. He didn't want Luce mad at him. He honestly couldn't blame him though, Conrad knew that Luce would get tired of putting up with him eventually.

The day had gone too well for it to continue to be good all the way until the end, the teenager had long since come to accept that his good times were usually, inevitably, followed by bad.

"I-I really am sorry.." He murmured, bringing his eyes back on Luce and tightening the hold he had on himself. Part of him wanted to move forward, maybe climb into Luce's lap and offer to do anything if he just wouldn't be mad. But he remained rooted on the spot, afraid to move on the off chance that he would somehow just make things worse.

Luce didn't have a problem sticking with his guns. In fact, sticking to his convictions usually was the problem, as it led him into heated confrontations with professors and had him leading underage teenage boys into his apartment. He did have to stop himself from licking his still-swollen lips at Conrad's flush of embarrassment, because he was completely doing it on purpose and was certain Conrad had already learned what lip-licking meant. He might have been moved by the placement of Conrad into his lap, because he was sexualizing Conrad's misery something fierce and physical contact meant to be coy likely would have ruined it.

As it was, Luce arched his brows carefully, a most perfected look of disbelief and failed satisfaction. Like saying Conrad should make it a story next time, then perhaps Luce would have something to laugh at while he exercised his derision.

He was also quite aware that if the tightness in his pants had eased at all during that interim, all progress was lost. He was fucking hard as diamonds and would rather Conrad not pick up on that just yet.

Luce leaned forward, just slightly, like maybe he was going to impart some secret. "Cain't bring m'self ter care, Connie. Migh' not 'ave room enough fer yer prissy princess in this castle." Just the briefest of pauses. "Mayhaps startin' yeh at th' top of th' hierarchy was my mistake."

Luce's tone clearly said that it had /better/ not be his mistake, and if it /was,/ Conrad had better quickly convince him otherwise. Perhaps by offering to work him over from the very bottom up.

Conrad's pout became more pronounced, working into a hurt look as he hunched his shoulders slightly and tried to will himself to just ball up and disappear. Luce really was mad, /very/ mad, and it seemed like he was regretting even bringing Conrad with him at all. He hadn't meant to act so prissy and uptight about everything, and Luce had to know that it wasn't a bad idea. Conrad stumbled forward, one foot at a time as he slowly made his way across the living room to where Luce sat. He kept his eyes on the couch as he lowered himself to the floor. He'd thought about climbing into Luce's lap, or even sitting on the couch next to the man, but neither seemed appropriate right now. Luce probably didn't want to be anywhere /too/ close to him. But Conrad was sorry, and he wanted Luce to know that. He brought his hands shakily forward, placing them on Luce's knee as he brought his eyes up to meet the man's.

"I-I really am s-sorry. D-Don't be mad...please?" The word was said like a question, like maybe if he asked nicely Luce would give him a chance to redeem himself and prove that he wasn't such a killjoy. "P-Please.." He muttered again, his eyes staying pleadingly locked to Luce's as the boys hands gripped his knee. He didn't want Luce to hate him, or to regret even bringing him here. "I'm really s-sorry.." He whispered finally, his expression a mixture of pitiful and ashamed.

There were implications inherent in the fact that in responding, Conrad had avoided placing himself in a position equal to the one Luce already held. Instead Conrad was now on the floor, pose subservient, and Luce was reading into it everything he was able. It was really quite a lot like groveling, and it was /delicious./ Luce might have been Conrad's first blowjob, but Conrad was actually Luce's first full-on, demeaning /grovel./

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more, sit there and relish in it, or unzip his pants and fuck Conrad against the nearest surface.

"Yeh fergot a word in there, Connie," Luce murmured, in the same drawl. If Conrad was really paying attention, it might have occurred to him that Luce harping on the lack of "pretty" in those pleases was almost comical – and indication that he was not as angry as he pretended to. In his current state, he'd probably just be all the more mortified. Luce was counting on it. "If yer gunna make it up ter me, Aye think yeh had damn well figure out how yeh'll do it on yer own."

Conrad had yet to pick up on the fact that Luce wasn't as angry as he seemed and actually seemed to be enjoying the position the teenager was currently in. If he had known, he probably would've picked himself up off the floor; but, as it was, he was taking Luce's words seriously enough to actually look shocked and apologetic.

"I'm s-sorry..." He murmured, apologizing for forgetting the word before letting one of his hands slide over to Luce's other knee. Conrad shifted some, moving over on his knees until he was between Luce's legs and staring sadly up at the man.

"I-I'm sorry...I can make it up to you, s-so don't be mad...pretty please?" Conrad let his hands slid up to Luce's thighs, his palms moving down to rest on the inside of them as he continued to maintain eye contact with Luce. He honestly didn't know if Luce would let him, expecting to be pushed back in anger and have the older man ridicule him for trying to offer his nonexistent skills by way of an apology. "C-Can I...make it up to you?" He muttered, nerves starting to settle in the pit of his stomach.

Luce couldn't lick his lips, not then either, it would be far too obvious. But with Conrad's warm hands sliding up between his legs, it was not as if the mystery would last for much longer. He wasn't going to throw Conrad off, not when this was exactly what he wanted. Fuck, fuck, if Conrad would only continue to make that face while he did it.

"Go ahead," he decreed, that little because at least that way he could not ruin the surprise even that last little bit too soon. He was mind-numbingly hard, as Conrad would find if he only did it, and Luce was one hundred percent looking forward to whatever reaction Conrad might offer him when he realized what he was doing was /undoing/ him. If Conrad even realized. There was still the chance that Conrad would not give the credit to himself, a possibility that was its own sort of appealing.

He would enjoy this more than he should ever admit, every last touch and tantalizing sensation.


	11. Better Than Twenty Featherbeds

**LIRA AN:** Nothing like guilt-driven blowjobs and Conrad's adorable mortification. Goddamn, all of the torment was far too much fun. But at least Conrad got aftercare. I guess Luce has his D/s conventions down?

**MISERIA AN:** If you couldn't tell we enjoy torturing Conrad up until now, I'm pretty sure this chapter seals it. xD Liiiira calls it "aftercare," Conrad and I call it cuddles. .u.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.011. - .Better Than Twenty Featherbeds.

.

Conrad moved to undo the button on the man's jeans, pausing to take a deep breath before popping it loose and reaching for the zipper. As he pulled it down, he noticed the bulge in the mans pants, assuming it was merely still there from earlier when they were rubbing each other. The teenager didn't even stop to consider that Luce might be getting hard off his demeaning position or sad, pitiful pouts, so he continued to make them, looking up at Luce from under his lashes.

Conrad worked to free Luce from his boxers, reaching in to pull his cock out and timidly wrapping both hands around it and running his fingers along it. His eyes remained on Luce, a pleading, "please-let-this-be-okay" look etched onto his face as he leaned forward and ran his tongue just under the head. His lips parted, sliding open wider as he pressed them against Luce's cock and sucked a little, his tongue sliding up and down slightly as the suction increased. Conrad pulled back up, letting it slide out of his mouth and offering a small apologetic kiss to the tip before opening his mouth and taking more of Luce inside. His eyes left Luce's briefly, glancing down at the organ in his mouth as his lips crept lower; but they were back in an instant, still watching and still offering that look that read as "please say it's okay."

That was perfect. With Conrad just barely touching him, with the contact light and full of hesitation, even just then it was perfect because Conrad was still making /that face./ Hell, he could approve of the hesitation. Luce did, finally, lick his lips in the best kind of anticipation, because if Conrad couldn't tell what was going on from a hard dick in his hands he just did not deserve to know. Luce enjoyed being watched, to the point of obsession, during every last little motion Conrad made. The exact actions of Conrad's mouth – hell even the fact that Conrad wished to kiss the end of his dick before continuing was adorable – all of it was somehow just what he had been hoping for with the whole entire stunt.

Luce could read what Conrad was trying to convey wordlessly. Since Conrad was busying his mouth and wasn't even able to speak with Luce, perhaps he should have taken pity and indicated to what a small degree he was actually angry. Too kind; too easy. He did lift one hand so that it settled into Conrad's hair, fingers weaving between the strands and the weight resting on the crown of Conrad's head in an almost proprietary manner. It wasn't done gently, not exactly, but Luce also made no effort to guide what Conrad was doing. For the moment, it was the best Conrad was going to get.

Conrad took Luce running his tongue over his lips and the hand resting on his head as a sign that this was an acceptable way to apologize. He was unsure whether or not Luce had actually forgiven him, but at least this seemed to be a good way to get him there. The teenagers head bobbed lower, his hands releasing Luce's cock in favour of resting on the mans legs so he could pull himself up a little more onto his knees. Luce might not have forgiven him yet, but Conrad knew something that might get him there.

He leaned back, letting the man fall free of his mouth before licking his lips and turning his head so that his lips brushed against the bottom of the shaft. His eyes stayed on Luce as he opened his mouth and gently gripped a small amount of skin between his teeth. He bit down harder, pulling back a little so that the flesh pulled free before moving higher and repeating the action. Conrad worked up the man's dick, varying between the quick, stinging bites and slow licks, keeping the pattern random because Luce had said that hurt more. He wanted this to be good enough, to be enough for the man to forgive him. When he finally reached the head he offered a small bite to the sensitive skin before re-swallowing Luce's cock as far as he could and dragging his head back up slowly, letting his teeth rake against it. He followed that with a few thrusts of his mouth, his head moving back and forth as his tongue ran along the underside. His eyes had fallen away from Luce sometime in between, his brow furrowing slightly as he tried to concentrate on what he was doing.

When Conrad changed tactics, Luce did take it to mean that the kid was a bit less uptight about everything. Once Conrad was actively biting him, though, he did not have room for too much other independent thought. He sucked in a slow intake of breath through his teeth the first time Conrad bit down, but of course Conrad should know by then that even displays of pain were positive. It hurt, it really did, and it was excellent. He had to brace the hand not on Conrad's head against the couch so that he didn't just force Conrad into it harder and cause himself some actual damage. Best of all, it truly wasn't predictable, and if Luce had been truly angry he suspected by then all would have been forgiven. He should perhaps give Conrad credit for that.

Luce had noticed, on some level, when Conrad stopped watching him and got into what he was doing. Mostly Luce was preoccupied by the fact that he was trying not to just come already, and if Conrad thought that he was going to receive any sort of warning so that Luce did not come in his mouth /again/ then he was sadly mistaken. His hips were trying to arch up into Conrad's mouth a little, but for the most part he was good. He allowed himself to enjoy it. He didn't say a damn thing because his jaw was clenched tight. Let Conrad learn for himself that this worked too well.

Conrad did know well enough to register the hiss as positive, feeling a small surge of pride when Luce's hand braced against the couch and he felt the man's hips attempt to move up into his mouth a little. He wanted to pull his lips back and tell Luce that it was alright if he wanted to move his hips and thrust up into his mouth, he would brace against it and take as much of the man as he could. Right now, the only thing on Conrad's mind was that Luce seemed to be enjoying this and that meant that he probably wasn't angry anymore.

Conrad doubled his efforts, determined to ensure that Luce stayed happy. He rose on his knees, curling completely over Luce's lap and letting his lips slip lower. He felt the familiar flinch in the back of his throat, but he ignored it, opening his mouth wider and screwing his eyes shut as he forced himself to continue to inch more of Luce's cock inside. He prayed Luce could see how hard he was trying. Conrad drew his lips back, a perfect mix of slick friction and slow scraping teeth as he released a small hum. The sound was timid, pitiful and perfectly submissive.

As much as Luce might enjoy the free range, he still had that shred of presence of mind which told him not to do that to Conrad. He was quite enjoying himself as it was; wouldn't hurt to save a little something for sometime later. He could tell Conrad was trying, really he could, and he appreciated it. Not enough to tell Conrad, maybe, but enough to release another low, rattled exhale of breath when Conrad drew back with teeth scraping against his sensitive flesh. The sound Conrad made hit his ears and shot directly to his groin, and that time the upward buck of hips was not something he could halt. While all of the sensations were more welcome than he would even try to express, Luce hadn't realized that he'd already been hitting as far as Conrad's reflexes wanted him to go.

The movement of Luce's hips pulled a flinch and a muffled gasp from the teenager, but he managed to keep his mouth locked on tight, his hands coming up to wrap around Luce's dick as he pulled his lips slowly back and off. He panted out a few breaths, his hand coming up to wipe his mouth off before he licked his lips. He offered a humbled glance at Luce then his lips were back to being stretched around the man's cock. Conrad kept his mouth tight as he bobbed his head up and down and pumped Luce with his hand at the same time. He managed to pick up a good rhythm after a few strokes, his lips moving down to meet his hand and back up again. The teen's brows came together, a struggling expression on his face as he whined around Luce's cock.

Conrad's little breather due to Luce's over-eager hip motions gave the man the necessary moment to work himself down a little. Conrad was fucking persistent when he thought he had something to prove, and the entire show had Luce teetering on the edge. He met Conrad's gaze and then it began again, fucking hell for such a little virgin Conrad had a surprisingly firm grasp on what he was doing. It didn't even occur to Luce that any of it might be based upon his own technique. The rhythm Conrad struck was good, and looking down at the kid Luce didn't know what to make of Conrad's troubled expression. He didn't have the presence of mind to figure it out. He was close again, just from that much, and this was probably the time when he'd warn Conrad, if he'd still intended to.

Conrad kept up the motion of his hand and mouth, even falling out of his rhythm and alternating which one he moved more after remembering Luce's thoughts on "patterns" and "surprises". He varied the degree of teeth with each movement of his head too, switching from slow scrapes to quick, random bites. Conrad's eyes remained shut tightly, his wrist starting to ache. He ignored it, determined not to stop again until the man was completely satisfied. He didn't want Luce to be disappointed.

Whatever Luce had said, he hadn't expected it to be adhered to quite so completely. The varied rhythm to Conrad's attention only further prevented him from giving any indication that he was close, close, really if Conrad wished to ease off this was the time to do it. It meant that he wasn't quite sure when he was going to come, not exactly, until it was actually happening and his one hand was tightening in Conrad's hair even as the other clenched against the sofa. His hips were rolling up again, but gently, the same motion over and over and no mind paid to his advice about patterns. No thought was given for what Conrad would /do/ then, and likely if Conrad had tried to pull away at that time, Luce's hand on the back of his head would have clamped down and trapped him. He'd bitten his lip so that it was bleeding again, making small sounds of pleasure that slipped out around the wound.

Conrad's face tensed when Luce came, his eyes squinting closed tighter as he forced himself to remain in place. He swallowed immediately, not wanting the thick fluid to remain in his mouth for too long. The taste did hit his tongue despite his best efforts and Conrad made a low whine but kept his lips tight so nothing could drip out. The sounds the older man was making gave the teenager enough confidence to not only swallow everything Luce offered, but to literally milk the man dry with a few tugs of his hand.

Once Luce had finally finished Conrad pulled his lips off, his breathing coming out short and fast and a deep flush on his cheeks. He glanced up at Luce, his chest still rising and falling noticeably more than usual. He wanted to ask if that was good, if Luce had forgiven him and everything was okay now. Wanted to know if him swallowing was enough for the older man to see how sorry he was. Conrad licked his lips, a reaction, unable to form the words and merely looking up at Luce.

For that brief while, Luce really wasn't thinking about anything. It was merely convenient that Conrad was taking care of everything while the only thing relevant to Luce was perfect waves of pleasure. But when Conrad withdrew and looked up at him, and he'd had a moment to come back to himself and to react, it meant something. He remembered clearly what had happened the evening before when he hadn't had the presence of mind to tell Conrad he was close. It /did/ occur to him that this was a gesture, and Conrad meant something by it. For a long moment more he simply watched Conrad, weighing what he could conceivably say.

He would do well – /very/ well – to instill in Conrad the belief that such things would be just as much appreciated in the future.

"C'mere kiddo," Luce urged, the hand on the couch moving down in offering to Conrad. He would not immediately offer a kiss, because he was bleeding again and Conrad likely wasn't enjoying his own taste, but it was an invitation for Conrad to rise from the subservient pose he'd placed himself into. Once he did, Luce would leave it to Conrad what he wished to do in that new position, if he was even so bold after everything to make a move on his own.

Conrad didn't hesitate, his anticipation for words that weren't angry or hurtful so desperate that the simple phrase had spurred the teenager into grabbing Luce's hand to lift himself from the floor. He immediately straddled the mans lap, his hand leaving Luce's in favour of wrapping his arms around himself as he fell against the chest in front of him. He titled his head up, nuzzling under Luce's chin and releasing a small sigh of relief.

After that, Luce would not begrudge Conrad a little snuggling. After all, that still necessitated leaving him with a lapful of affectionate Conrad, and Luce couldn't help enjoying it himself, just the littlest bit. His arms came up to lightly settle around the kid, in a manner meant to be unobtrusive. He would not, ever, confess to enjoying cuddles. But... Well... He'd put up with it, for just a bit. There was a word for this, and he believed it was "aftercare." A necessary dimension of emotional edgeplay.

After the initial relief wore off Conrad actually had a moment to register that Luce hadn't stopped him yet. His grip on himself loosened when Luce's arms came up around him, his hands sliding up to grip Luce's shoulders. He shifted a little, moving so that he could press himself more against the man and bury his face in Luce's neck. Cautiously his hands moved up, sliding over Luce's shoulders and moving towards his neck. The teenager kept up the slow pace, each movement a small test of just how much Luce was willing to let him get away with. When he'd finally circled his arms fully around Luce's neck, Conrad smiled, content with the idea that the taste in his mouth was worth this.

Luce was very much aware of what Conrad was doing, and was enough amused by the process that he in no way interfered. He'd kept Conrad agitated ever since he'd come back from the bathroom – before then, really, with the biting problem. It felt as if Conrad had relaxed completely and utterly upon securing his arms around Luce's neck. He wasn't going to be any nicer than he was already, hands just resting against Conrad's back, but he would allow this. He'd just maybe think about what they'd do next, a little. He was still owed a sketch, and if he was going to at least try a little bit to do this sort of thing properly, there should probably be talking when aftercare time was over.

There was a brief, tense moment when his arms finally locked around Luce, Conrad literally holding his breath to see if Luce was going to push him off. When the older man didn't, Conrad's chest started moving again, a small smile coming over his lips as he tightened his grip briefly in a sort of quick squeeze. He let his eyes close, his body finally going completely limp. Unlike Luce, Conrad's mind was blank. He wasn't worried about thinking or moving, and was completely content to just stay like this until it was time for him to leave.

Luce could multitask. He'd devoted a few seconds to wondering exactly how long was appropriate aftercare cuddles so as not to break your teenage near-virgin, before deciding that hell, a little time to sketch would help with that part. And help with refractory periods. He just hadn't forgotten that thought which included insisting that all drawing be done whilst naked. Conrad was still pathetic, and adorable, and Luce suspected it would be a very long time until he didn't want to fuck the kid against the nearest stationary object, but... Well, the lapful of warm boy part was surprisingly comfortable. He wouldn't complain. Yet, at least.

Seconds passed, Conrad couldn't help himself from counting them off in his head. The longer Luce let him remain there, in his lap with his arms around his neck, the calmer Conrad felt. He opened his eyes a little, focusing on Luce's jawline in front of him as he leaned up and pressed his lips to it.

"I'm glad you're not mad anymore..." He whispered, somewhat scared to break the silence between them. He'd never really got to cuddle with anyone before, partially because of his own personal concerns, and found that doing it with Luce didn't really offer the usual anxieties he got when he even /thought/ about doing it with someone else. He shifted a little, bringing his head back enough so that he could peek up at Luce to see the expression on the older man's face.

When Conrad spoke, Luce wondered to himself if he'd been waiting to see if the kid would do it first. They hadn't been sitting there quite long enough for him to get irritated and cut it off, so he supposed it was a good thing Conrad could end "aftercare time" on his own. Since he hadn't been angry in the first place, he was feeling far too good about himself to fake it then. Let Conrad be right. He blinked down at the kid looking up at him, hands sliding off of Conrad's back so that Luce's arms settled back at his sides. He imagined the look on his face was a bland one, almost contemplative. "An' Aye s'pose Ah'm glad m'lip's stopped bleedin' again," he returned, casually. It wasn't actually a taunt or an accusation, just a statement. Like saying neither of those things was really important, so they might as well get it out of the way.


	12. Fit For An Emperor

**LIRA AN:** Okay, this is Luce and Conrad exchanging homosexual decorating tips. I swear to fuck this makes sense. Also, Luce and I both approve of naked drawing time. He was... Kind of set on the "naked" part of this equation happening. Aside from the naked, not a very filthy chapter.

Anyway, this is now up to date! At the start we were having a chapter every week working on this, but due to internet troubles, there hasn't been much writing lately, and I can't really say what a posting schedule is going to look like. But rest assured, we don't intend to let this thing rest for a very long time.

**MISERIA AN:** They are so adorable, they really are x3 Conrad and I are somewhat mortified by naked drawing time, but...what Luce wants. =u=

**DISCLAIMER:** Hanna is Not a Boy's Name is still the property of the marvelous Tessa Stone; no infringement is meant and no profit is being made.

.

DISABUSING NOTIONS 

-by: Lira & Miseria-

.

.012. - .Fit For An Emperor.

.

Conrad's smile grew a little at his words, happy that the man was talking back despite Luce's face being unreadable as far as what he thought about the teenager clinging to him. Conrad moved a little more, his body leaned back completely but his arms still tightly attached to Luce's neck. He wasn't about to let go yet, not unless Luce made him. His eyes settled on the older mans lip which he noticed really had stopped bleeding. He leaned forward and kissed Luce briefly on the lips, keeping his mouth closed and pulling back again almost immediately. Conrad knew that Luce disagreed completely with any ideas the teenager had about them being "together" or things of that nature, but the whole fight still felt incomplete, unresolved without a kiss. It didn't matter to Conrad that he had to be the one to do it, or that Luce might disapprove and probably wouldn't understand the meaning behind it.

Luce really didn't get the concept of "kiss and make up" as it was not something he would ever endeavor to do. He believed that if apologies happened, it would be the other person making them. He therefore accepted Conrad's quick kiss graciously enough, viewing it more like another way Conrad was admitting he had been wrong. "Awright, kiddo," he said afterward. "Doan'cha think yer fergettin' sumthin'?" Luce wanted to segue out of the current moment as quickly as possible, but even in hurry he was not going to make things too easy for Conrad. Conrad still owed Luce, and Luce wanted to make sure the kid figured that out on his own.

Conrad's smile faded at Luce's words, and he searched his brain for what he could have forgotten. His eyes stayed locked to the older man's as his expression shifted to humble confusion. He'd said he was sorry and he'd done something for Luce that he thought made up for it; Luce was even acting like it was all alright again. The teenager's eyes faltered, darting to the couch and his hands, still tightly around Luce's neck, before he brought them back to the man's.

"I...What did I..?" Conrad stopped there, somewhat afraid that he was going to disappoint Luce.

This was definitely more enjoyable than cuddling like lumps. For one thing, Conrad was making pathetic faces again, an occurrence that only grew better with time. He could have easily guessed that Conrad would forget his obligations. "Do yeh always ferget yer promises this easily, Connie?" Luce asked. "Or is today jes' sumthin' special?" Luce considered Conrad's forgetfulness to have put him at an advantage, and he would use that advantage to make sure Conrad ended up naked for the portrait he was meant to be working on.

Promises? Conrad's hands loosened around the man's neck a little and his mouth fell open as he continued to stare back at Luce confused. He didn't exactly know what the man was getting at, and when he tried to think back to promising anything he was immediately met with the mental block of everything that had occurred just a few moments ago. Right now, his brain was filled with Luce forgiving him and what Conrad had done to appease the man in the first place. The idea of having Luce mad at him again because he couldn't remember was upsetting. So, the teenager did the only thing he could think of – he faked it.

"O-Ohh that promise...Yeah, I can...uhm...I can do that..." Conrad's eyes fell back on the couch as one of his hands left Luce's neck to tug at the bottom of his hoodie.

Luce was not an idiot, and might have been irritated that Conrad would ever think he could treat Luce as such. However, Conrad's little flirtation with dishonesty was about to blow up in his face. Luce could tell that Conrad wasn't connecting this promise to his much earlier agreement to draw Luce, and that he could therefore insist that the promise had been something else. The only way Conrad could prove Luce's assertion wrong was to admit that he had lied. "Stand up then, kiddo," Luce suggested. "An' start strippin'. Would yeh like me ter grab yer sketchbook, or are yeh gunna do that when yer set?"

Conrad blinked a few times, his face turning pink as the mans words sunk in. Strip? He didn't remember promising anything about that. Well...he didn't remember promising anything at all. To deny Luce's request meant that if he /had/ promised it, not only would Luce know he was lying about knowing, but he'd be breaking a promise too. "Sketchbook? O-Oh yeah...You can, uhm, go ahead and get it." Conrad bit at his bottom lip, hesitating a moment before releasing Luce's neck completely and sliding off his lap. He slid his pants and boxers the rest of the way down, shaking them off before unzipping his hoodie. That was shrugged off and thrown neatly over the couch, followed by his discarded pants. His shirt came off last and was neatly folded and set on top of his underwear. Those were then placed atop his pants before he turned back toward Luce, hugging an arm around his chest as his other hand moved lower to try and cover that part. He left his socks on, not really wanting to drag his bare feet across Luce's carpet.

Despite offering to fetch things, and despite Conrad accepting his offer, for the moment Luce remained where he was on the couch. If Conrad was not going to argue with his demand, he would at least sit around long enough to witness the show. It didn't really matter that Conrad wasn't trying to be sexy about it. In fact, it was probably better this way – at least in Luce's opinion. Only once Conrad was completely unclothed, no matter how embarrassed he might be about the fact, did Luce rise from the couch and move to fetch Conrad his sketchbook. Considering that Conrad was done and could have done this himself, it was a gesture – like Luce saying that he would still do this small thing, since Conrad had been reliable enough to do that other small thing for Luce. Before sitting back down, Luce offered the book to Conrad. "Ah'm thinkin' yeh migh' 'ave ter start over from th' sketch from yesterday. Yeh think?"

It hit Conrad too late that Luce was talking about his promise to finish the man's sketch. In all honesty, it should've hit him when Luce offered to go fetch his sketchpad for him, but the teenager had managed to somehow /not/ connect those dots. Not that it mattered much anyway. If Luce really wanted him naked, the teenager was sure that he would be, one way or another.

Still, the act of actually /being/ naked while Luce was happily fully clothed was a bit nerve wracking, and getting his sketchpad meant moving /one/ of his hands, which only added to the nerves. Conrad knew that Luce had seen him before, but some part of him still felt exposed like this, and he felt he owed it to himself to at least feign modesty.

The hand around his chest loosened and came forward, grabbing the book quickly before it was pressed back against the boy. Conrad tried not to think as he nodded, agreeing with what Luce said as the man sat back down. He half hoped Luce would let him put his clothes back on, now that he seemed a little more with the program.

"I-I should...the one from yesterday isn't very good..." He muttered, giving Luce a quick glance before his eyes were brought back to the carpet.

Luce did not add that attempting to continue the previous sketch would include him stripping down as well. He was well aware of the power dynamic implied by his being dressed when Conrad was not, and he liked it that way. Moreover, he was under the impression that Conrad had not gotten very far with the previous sketch, and maybe it wasn't anything to look at. But Conrad would /know/ that it had been meant to be a naked picture of Luce, and he could easily imagine Conrad keeping the thing on sentimental value alone. Luce would have kept a naked sketch of Conrad if it could conceivably function as a masturbatory aide. Conrad would keep a vague collection of lines on a piece of paper simply because the association with Luce gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Yer th' artist," Luce agreed easily. "Would yeh like ter suggest a pose fer th' new sketch?" He shifted deliberately on the couch, an indication that he was placing himself at Conrad's disposal – in image, at least. "'Fraid Aye 'aven't anywhere much fer yeh ter sit." That was clearly a lie, but if Conrad wanted to sketch Luce on the couch, the most convenient perch was the floor.

Conrad shifted a little, moving his sketchpad down to cover himself before looking around the room for a solution. He could ask Luce to pose on the floor, but the artist side of him conceded that it wouldn't make for a very good picture. Conrad's eyes fell again on the carpet, a disgusted look coming over his face at the thought of his skin, his /bare/ skin, actually settling down into it. It was terrifyingly obvious that it was dirty, Luce probably felt the same way about vacuuming as he felt about laundry. The teenager gulped, his eyes looking back at Luce with his uncomfortable feelings clearly painted on his face.

"I-I could sit on one end of the couch...and draw you sitting at the other end?" Conrad suggested. He hadn't really wanted to draw Luce's portrait as...well, a /portrait/. Conrad wanted to draw the man's lean frame, his hands laying over his chest and the way his hip bones came out the top of his jeans. Conrad blushed at the thought, his eyes tracing over Luce as he thought about everything he'd like to capture in his drawing. This pose was less than ideal, but Conrad could get Luce's face, at least. The man's sharp features and eyes. Maybe he could ask Luce if he would smile, or even...do that smirk that he usually did. Conrad wouldn't mind drawing the man smirking.

He inched forward and plucked his glasses off the couch, situating them over his still-sore nose with one hand. The other was still clutching the sketchpad, which was still positioned low enough to keep the teenager from being more embarrassed than he already was.

Luce had already agreed, more or less, to whatever suggestion Conrad made regarding the posing. He found it a sad sort of charming that Conrad sounded so uncertain asking for something as simple as for Luce to sit a certain way. "Yer th' artist," he said again, as if this really was important – something he really did care about. It sort of was, in a way, but mostly in how it contributed to the small body of knowledge Luce had about the teenager. All of the details that might potentially be useful to him. He shifted backwards on the couch until he was against the arm rest, turning to face the place where Conrad would sit. He drew one leg up, knee bent, and rested an arm against it, the other still trailing off the edge of the couch to brace against the floor.

For Luce, it was comfortable enough. He enjoyed pain more so than just abject discomfort, so he wasn't especially keen on ending up in some configuration that would grow bothersome. This way, Conrad had a decent view of him, and he had a decent view of Conrad. /That/ was important, even though Luce could already tell that Conrad would do his damned best to cover himself with that sketchbook. He couldn't even object, because Conrad would be sketching in it, and as he was already establishing – the artist knew best. This was somehow as important in his head as his other rules. "The importance of begging" counter-balanced by "the importance of Conrad's art."

It was a calculated gesture, given because it was the obvious choice when Luce wished to select an area where Conrad would best enjoy a little encouragement. And yet it was a nice thing all the same.

Conrad's nerves started to yield a little to Luce's repeated phrase that /he/ was the artist. It made it feel somehow professional, despite his current state. He watched the older man situate himself, realizing that he would have to take his place at the other end of the couch now. Which meant he would have to move his sketchpad and use it to actually sketch, as opposed to keeping what little dignity he had in place. Conrad moved towards the edge of the couch, sitting down slowly, backwards and one leg at a time, his eyes still on Luce. He tried to figure out the most comfortable way to sit, without showing off too much. Sitting on his knees seemed hard to do without actually lowering his hand and adjusting himself first; which was out of the question. He ended up shifting a few times, half considering sitting indian-style and keeping his sketchpad between his legs. He decided not to when he realized it meant hunching over to draw and that he would actually have his legs spread, despite the book covering him up.

Conrad finally gave in and settled into a somewhat uncomfortable position on his knees after shyly reaching a hand behind the sketchpad to adjust himself so that he could bring his legs together without much of a problem. His legs were already starting to feel a little cramped though, mostly because he'd been in this position a while now. Standing had helped, but Conrad was already feeling the need to stretch out on the couch. His eyes lowered to his sketchpad as he held it out a little and flipped it open to an empty page, still keeping it low enough to cover himself. "You can...uhm, make whatever expression you want. Just be...uhm, n-natural." Conrad muttered, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and pride at sounding somewhat like an actual artist.

Luce was already comfortable, so he calmly watched Conrad adjusting himself on the couch as if trying to get comfortable. He was sure the main reason from it was Conrad's dubious modesty. "So long as yer comf'terble," he commented, deliberately modulating out his usual confrontational tone. He imagined that genuine concern – or the appearance of it – for Conrad's comfort would get under his skin better with all of that modesty bullshit. And after Conrad suggested he be natural, Luce couldn't help smirking a little, unknowingly providing the exact expression Conrad wished to sketch. "Are yeh gunna talk t' yer model this time, Connie?" he asked, still conversationally. He supposed he could try to let Conrad concentrate, but the opportunity to prod at him a little was simply too tempting.

Conrad pulled his pencil out of the spiral holding his sketchpad together, clicking it a few times before glancing up at the man then quickly down at the page with a smile. Luce was making the expression he'd wanted, and he didn't want to miss his chance to capture the man's face this way. He drew a quick line, his eyes darting from Luce back to the paper in quick succession as he drew Luce's smirk first, sketching a shape for the mans face around it.

"Hm? O-Oh yeah...We can...talk." Conrad mumbled, his eyes still moving and the pencil still bobbing in his hand, being flipped around between fingers every so often so that Conrad could erase a line or two that shouldn't be there.

As he got more involved in the drawing, his nerves at being naked began to lessen, his brow furrowing in concentration as he struggled to get the exact shape of the older mans head just right.

"This isn't...ugh, hold on, don't move." Conrad's tone wasn't exactly commanding, more like somewhat desperate for Luce to remain in that exact spot. Particularly because Conrad thought it brought the man's features out in a pleasing way. Not that he would ever /tell/ Luce, unless he wanted to get made fun of. But Conrad could appreciate, as he was sketching, that Luce truly wasn't bad to look at or be touched by, and in a way the teenager thought of himself as somewhat lucky.

For a little while, Luce just watched the movement of Conrad's pencil over the top of the sketchpad. He couldn't see what Conrad was actually doing, but well... He /was/ a recreational drug user and it didn't matter that he wasn't high right then, he could sort of appreciate the motion of the pencil, like it was something hypnotic. Conrad said they'd talk, but Luce could tell the kid wasn't paying any attention. He should perhaps ask Conrad if he liked drawing dicks, something lewd, just to verify.

"Aye wasn' movin' t' start wiv," Luce pointed out, not exactly venomously, but in a way that might indicate that he thought it was a pretty stupid request. The desire to actually obtain this picture – something that had lodged in Luce's brain, obstinately – was warring with any desires to fuck with Conrad while he was trying to draw. It'd be fun to say embarrassing things and see how much he could make Conrad blush, while Conrad was in essence trapped, and yet he wasn't doing it.

"I know you weren't, I was just-y'know. It's an expression. Or something. Just...hold on." Conrad leaned forward a little more, actually lifting his sketchpad up a bit as he continued to move his eyes from the man back to the sketch. He had Luce's head shaped right and now he was trying to draw the man's eyes. Which, of course, meant Conrad was constantly locking eyes with Luce, trying to make sure he got every detail correct. Luce had...particular eyes. Conrad wasn't particularly interested in getting the shape right, though he would simply because he was a perfectionist; he wanted to get the /feel/ of Luce's eyes right. He'd seen pictures, portraits, where feelings, emotions, all sorts of things were conveyed in someone's eyes simply by putting pencil to paper. He wasn't exactly sure what it was about Luce's eyes, but Conrad wanted to draw them the way he felt about them. He wanted them to make him want to stop and stare, the way Luce's actual eyes did. When Conrad could bring himself to make contact with them. Right now, however, he didn't seem to have his usual problems, so he kept his eyes glued to Luce's repeatedly as he drew them.

Luce chuckled a little, but then settled back into the mental transitive state that was being drawn. As with the motion of Conrad's pencil, the way Conrad would look straight at him and then deliberately away – although not with embarrassment, not in this situation – was something novel at first. But then Luce grew used to it, and his interest flagged again. He raised his eyebrows suggestively once, without even changing expressions because this pretty much was his eyebrow-waggling face, but again the need to contribute to a sketch he would /want/ to have on his wall. It would be narcissistic as hell no matter the quality, and Luce was enough of a self-centered fuck to like that fact. "Awright mister artist," he said, in an even tone like this wasn't any big deal. "Wot kinda frame would yer more refined sensibilities recommend?"

Conrad's own eyebrows raised when Luce's did, though his was more out of surprise. He looked at the man a little longer than usual, his face relaxing for a moment before his eyes were back on his sketchpad and his expression was serious again. Luce's question hit his ears and the pencil stopped.

"Y-You're...framing it?" Conrad muttered uncertainly, his eyes coming back up to stare incredulously at Luce. The man hadn't said it in a joking tone, but Conrad still found it hard to find him sincere. Plus...Conrad liked the way this sketch was coming out and kind of wanted to keep it.

Luce had intended to put Conrad off-balance, but it was also true that he wasn't joking. He'd put the sketch in a frame, slap it on the wall, and if anyone other than Lamont ever made it into his apartment to ask about it, would likely spin a new yarn explaining where the sketch had come from every time. He'd enjoy it, too. It would be a conversation piece, and he knew it would also be an eternal embarrassment to Conrad, seeing it there every time Luce spirited him up here. In fact, the question of whether Conrad would feel more pride or mortification was quite the interesting one. Perhaps he'd see it answered in the future – as soon as he had a frame.

"Yeh doan' really think anythin' would last long on these walls otherwise, do yeh?" Luce asked, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "Rest of th' place is quite bachelor-chic an' all so yeh prob'ly doan' wan' ter pick anythin' too pretentious." Still like this was an adult, serious conversation. About decorating advice.

"O-On the wall? You want to put it up on the wall?" Conrad's voice was coming out a little louder now, the pencil slack in his hand and the sketchpad not held quite so tightly. He'd also leaned back up, his back straight as he regarded the older man from behind his glasses.

"Wh-Why would you want to hang it up? Where everyone else can..y'know, /see/ it. I was just...going to finish it and show you then just...keep it in my sketchpad." Conrad explained, not really expecting it to change Luce's mind. Conrad glanced around the bare walls of the apartment, wondering what would make Luce want to suddenly grace them with a hand-drawn picture of himself.

"Yeh got a better place fer me ter put a framed picture?" Luce asked, like it was a reasonable question and not something obnoxious. Honestly, where the fuck else would he put it? "Yeh must not've understood when Aye told yeh Aye wanted a sketch. Wot Aye meant by tha' was... Fer me. Fuck, Connie, wot else am Aye gunna do wiv it?" Luce didn't miss Conrad glancing around at the walls, but he chose to assume that Conrad was considering exactly where Luce would put the picture, and he hadn't decided himself. Decorating was not his thing. He didn't consider his walls to be something to look at, they were just a necessary part of having an apartment. He wasn't even putting the picture up as something to look at – a conversation piece was for starting conversation, not for him to gaze upon. And, well, if he wanted to look at a picture of himself every so often? Then so fucking be it. Luce would rather have the sketch than actual photos of himself; family photos and the farce that they were had given him a heavy bias against such things.

Conrad's eyes were back on Luce's again, continuing to stare dumbfounded at the man.

"I-I don't know...I just..didn't think that you'd want to hang up anything that...y'know, /I/ drew. It's not very good..." Conrad's voice trailed off at the end, and he shifted a little. His legs were starting to hurt and he felt the need to stand up. But, of course, that would mean actually moving and drawing attention to the fact that he was still naked.

"I guess...if you really want to hang it up.." Conrad glanced back down at the drawing that he /used/ to like, but since Luce's admission of what he planned to do with the thing, Conrad was noticing all sorts of flaws in the picture. "I would get...I suppose just a simple wooden frame. Maybe...dark-coloured wood, or something." Conrad didn't know /that/ much about decorating, but he had picked up a few of his mother's magazines out of boredom and thumbed through them.

"'Ey," Luce said, with a bit of a warning note, but not actual irritation. "Yer th' artist. Yer not th' art critic, so finish wot yeh started afore yeh try an' tear it ter pieces. Aye believe th' line is 'we are all our own worst critic'?" Luce slipped into snide while he was parroting that trite piece of wisdom, and it was at once sticking with the assertion that Conrad's art was worthwhile while also showing his utter distaste for Conrad's attitude.

It was likely hypocritical that he thoroughly enjoyed Conrad's self esteem being in the toilet when it got him what he wanted, but every other time it started to play on Luce's last nerve to the point where he really did want to build Conrad up just so that fact wouldn't be so fucking annoying. He didn't especially care if he was a hypocrite.

"Hope yeh like yer choice, Connie," Luce continued, in a somewhat kinder tone. "Yer gunna be lookin' at it an awful lot." Looking at it because Luce knew Conrad would stare every time he came in. Looking at it because Luce was kind of, in a way, admitting that he intended to bring Conrad back, and back again, and so many times more after that. His usual flippant attitude wanted to say he'd get bored eventually, cut Conrad loose. The sinking suspicion that in forty-eight hours he had already conditioned his dick to twitch in interest at the words "pretty please" uttered in Conrad's voice said otherwise.

Conrad blushed, his mouth opening slightly at Luce's words. A compliment? Or...at least some kind of disapproval of Conrad putting his own art down. Conrad smiled a little, nodding at Luce's statement as his pencil picked up again and he started back drawing.

No sooner had he started crosshatching in the mans hairline, Conrad's pencil paused again. He glanced back up at Luce, his expression shocked, but that small smile still present on his lips.

"O-Okay..." He muttered, turning his face back towards the picture and continuing to sketch. He didn't mind so much, now, that Luce was keeping this picture. Or that he wanted to frame it and hang it up. He was still nervous about other people seeing it, of course, but the fact that Luce actually made an open comment about Conrad being around more made him happy.

His legs were still somewhat sore from being sat on for so long, and Conrad began to realize that if he was going to sit and do a picture that was good enough to be hung on the wall, he might have to move eventually. It occurred to him that he could probably turn sideways, hang his legs over the couch and draw Luce that way by just turning to look at him. There was, however, a small flaw in his plan – being that he was still nude and sitting that way would mean Luce would easily have a view of /all/ of him. Conrad fidgeted again, deciding to deal with the soreness until he could think up a better way to sit, or until Luce got tired of him being naked and let him put his clothes back on...whichever came first.


End file.
